Locura de una Obsesión
by Yumel22
Summary: ¿CON QUIEN ME ENGAÑAS? -grito- Edward entiende que no puedo seguir así, tienes un problema, tu y tus celos me hacen daño -dije desesperada- ¡mentira! quieres dejarme por alguien más, pero entiende Isabella nunca ¡NUNCA! te dejare ir, eres mía ¡MÍA!
1. El comienzo de una locura

******NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO ESCRIBA SIN MI PERMISO******

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

Gracias a mi lindisima Beta Ginette que es un amor de persona y me esta editando estos capítulos :)

.

Siempre quise crear un Darkward, el mio no es tan Dark pero es algo xD no me atreví a hacerlo mas malo, en el fondo muy en el fondo es bueno :P Espero les guste :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 — El comienzo de una locura<p>

"_Es mejor viajar lleno de esperanza que llegar."_

Proverbio japonés.

.

.

.

Bella POV

– _Buenas tardes ¿Puedo tomar su orden?– preguntó la amable mesera._

– _Por supuesto, quiero una hamburguesa, una orden de papas grandes y una coca cola– conteste sonriendo._

– _En un momento se lo traigo– dijo la chica antes de marcharse._

_Gire mi vista hacia la ventana de la cafetería suspirando, el ambiente lucia tan… tan triste, las nubes grises en el cielo me hacían pensar en Forks, el panorama era lindo, blanco por donde se viera, las calles cubiertas de nieve, los arboles congelados, Central Park era una belleza durante los días de invierno. _

_Sentí la impresión de estar siendo observada y un escalofrió recorrió mi nuca, gire mi vista hacia las mesas de atrás pero no había nadie, o por lo menos nadie observándome__"me estoy volviendo loca"._

– _Aquí tiene señorita– dijo la mesara provocando que brincara del susto– Lo siento, no quise asustarla– se disculpó dejando las cosas sobre la mesa._

– _No te preocupes, estaba distraída, gracias– le sonreí y mire como se iba._

_Distraídamente comencé a comer, pero no me sentía cómoda, seguía sintiéndome observada, por instinto levante mi vista al frente y lo vi, eran los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida, eran tan verdes, un verde profundo, tenían un aire misterioso, pero eran completamente cariñosos, continúe observándolo, su cabello era de un color extraño pero totalmente salvaje y despeinado, la hermosa línea de su mandíbula era muy marcada y masculina, su nariz recta, su ropa era casual, y sus labios, sus labios eran pecaminosos, eran unos labios tentadores y muy lindos, __volví a mirar sus ojos que brillaban extraños, eran una combinación entre ternura y pasión, algo siniestro había en ellos pero no podía descifrar que era… cuando pensé en apartar la vista de su rostro él sonrió, mostrándome una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sexy. Me sonroje en más de una tonalidad de rojo, aparte la mirada e intente ponerle atención al mensaje que sonaba en mi celular._

"_**Bella, amiga no poder llegar**_

_**La clase se alargó, pide la comida para llevar**_

_**Y nos vemos cuando salga,**_

_**Conocí a un chico ¡guapísimo!**_

_**Tu siempre adorada**_

_**Súper amiga"**_

_**Alice.**_

_Sonreí sin poderlo evitar, Alice siempre conocía a un chico guapísimo, era algo de todos los días. Llame a la camarera nuevamente para pedir que envolvieran mi comida y pedir la de Alice. Estaba pagando la cuenta cuando sentí una mano cerrarse en mi muñeca, gire desconcertada para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que me observaban profundamente, era una mirada extraña, hermosa pero extraña, había algo, no sabía qué, pero había algo que estaba mal con esa mirada, había algo oculto, algo oscuro y secreto, algo que no estaba bien, me miraba con devoción como si fuera un súbdito venerando a un dios lo cual me hizo sentir extraña._

– _Disculpa, dejaste esto en la mesa__– __dijo mostrando mi móvil._

_¡Vamos Bella di algo! este hermoso hombre te está hablando, tienes que contestar._

– _Uhmm… gracias__– __conteste genial Bella tartamudeando, ¿enserio? creerá que eres retardada._

– _No te preocupes, a todos se nos llega a olvidar algo__– __contesto con una sonrisa que hizo temblar mis rodillas._

_Baje la mirada y en ese momento fui consciente de que él todavía tenía mi móvil en sus manos. Estire mi mano para tomarlo y sentí sus dedos acariciar los míos en el momento en que me lo entregaba, levante la vista volviendo a toparme con sus ojos que no me dejaban de ver, haciéndome sentir que estaba siendo sometida a un incómodo escrutinio._

– _Entiendo a lo que te refieres, es solo que a mí me pasa más seguido que a la mayoría de las personas__– __conteste con una sonrisa._

– _E__n ese caso deberías tener más cuidado, apropósito no me presente__– __dijo estirando su mano _

– _Me llamo Edward Cullen._

– _Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella._

– _Bella...__ – __susurro__– __es perfecto para ti._

– _Gracias__– __conteste sonrojándome._

_Lance un vistazo a la puerta del local, Alice había llegado y estaba esperándome, tenía que irme, y él se dio cuenta._

– _Y… ¿Qué edad tienes Bella?__– __parecía renuente al tema de la edad, supongo porque él se veía notablemente mayor que yo._

– _Dieciocho ¿Y tú?__ – __preguntó y eso pareció avergonzarlo porque bajo la mirada._

– _Veintinueve__– __contestó en un susurro._

– _¡Vaya!__– __fue lo único que atine a decir._

– _¿Qué? _

– _Nada, es solo que no pareces de esa edad, te vez más joven aunque en tus ojos se nota la experiencia__– __conteste con una sonrisa._

– _¿Te molesta mi edad? Consideras que soy muy viejo ¿Verdad?__ – __preguntó en un susurro acusatorio_

– _Antes que nada no contestes por mí__– __sonreí__– __Y no, no me pareces muy mayor, o al menos no tanto__– conteste en tono juguetón._

– _¡Eso es grandioso!, así podré hacer lo siguiente._

– _¿Qué cosa?__– __pregunté confundida._

– _Vi que estabas sola, y me preguntaba si… podíamos almorzar ¿Juntos?_

– _Gracias Edward, pero me están esperando._

– _¿Tu novio?__ – __preguntó y su mandíbula se puso tensa de repente, y juro que vi un destello de ira en sus ojos. Probablemente me estoy volviendo loca, o vi mal._

– _¿Novio? No tengo novio__– __su mirada se recuperó y pareció aliviado ante este hecho._

– _Entonces… no supondrá problema invitarte otro día__– __insistió__– __¿Podrías darme tu número y así salir un día?__– __dude entre aceptar o no y él lo noto__– N__o soy un psicópata, solo quisiera salir para conocerte más, es más te daré algunos datos de mi familia. Vivo en el 161 de la Avenida Chicago piso 58 apartamento 161 E y esta es mi licencia__–__ dijo mostrándome su carnet de conducir._

– _No es necesario todo esto__– __la verdad si lo era pero no se lo diría. __Fruncí el ceño al repetir la dirección en mi mente– Vives en el Olimpia Center*– pregunte de verdad curiosa._

– _Si– dijo con una sonrisa._

– _¿No es muy caro vivir ahí?– tenía entendido que lo era, y más si tienes vista al lago Michigan*_

_Una repentina oleada de vergüenza cubrió su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosado._

– _Uhmm__– murmuro torciendo los labios, renuente a contestar. Supongo que fue por mi mueca al reconocer el lugar– Sí._

_Tome su celular registrando mi número y despidiéndome de él. Ese día converse con Alice sobre el extraño chico de la cafetería, ella se emocionó demasiado, diciendo que era hora de tener mi primer novio y tenía razón._

_Edward me llamo esa noche y me invito a cenar, cosa que de inmediato acepte. Fue atento, caballeroso y perfecto. Me contó que era doctor y cosas de su familia. Esa noche conocí a un hombre tierno y amable al cual le encantaban los niños y era un gran pediatra, quede fascinada con él, quería seguir saliendo con él, conocerlo más, verlo más._

Desde ese día ha pasado un año, ahora tenemos 6 seis meses de relación. Todo había sido perfecto excepto cuando sus celos atacaban, a veces era excesivo pero usualmente se calmaba pronto. Tenía muchas inseguridades y yo lo comprendía, él tenía miedo de que lo dejara, siempre lo repetía, _"Bella yo no sé qué haría sin ti, tengo miedo de que un día despiertes viendo la gran diferencia de edades y me dejes por alguien de tu edad" _yo solo trataba de hablar con él, hacerle ver que no son necesarios los celos, que yo lo amo, pero simplemente no lograba hacer que entendiera.

He aceptado sus celos, ya que nunca han dañado a nadie, aunque siempre salían a flote, en ocasiones cuando nos encontrábamos juntos de la mano y alguien me veía se enojaba y solía apretar mi mano de mas, recuerdo que la última ocasión me saco del restaurante donde cenábamos apretando el agarre de mi brazo tanto que dejó un hematoma bastante grande, se disculpó, me rogó que lo perdonara, se insultó a sí mismo y al día siguiente todo el día estuvieron llegando arreglos gigantes de todo tipo de flores, rosas, tulipanes, margaritas, fresias, lirios, al llegar la noche había cuarenta y siete arreglos en todo el departamento. Era romántico y eso me encantaba.

– Bella, a menos que tengas un consolador en esa bolsa creo que alguien te llama– dijo Alice sacándome de mis recuerdo.

Tome el móvil levantándome de la mesa buscando un lugar más silencioso que la estridente cafetería esquivando a los demás estudiantes.

– Hola mi amor.

– _¿Por qué no contestabas Isabella?_– preguntó visiblemente enojado.

– Disculpa amor, tenía el móvil en silencio y no me había percatado de tus llamadas.

– _¿Por qué lo pusiste en silencio?_– Preguntó– _¿Acaso saliste con alguien?_

– Lo puse en silencio porque estaba en clase y…– de pronto sentí a alguien chocar conmigo.

– Discúlpame Bella, no te vi– dijo Dimitri sonriendo, un compañero de clase y amigo.

– No te preocupes Dimitri, soy yo la que no debería de estar en la entrada.

– Bueno, nos vemos en clase linda– dijo despidiéndose.

Regrese a mi móvil para continuar mi conversación con mi novio.

– Discúlpame amor es que…– comencé a explicar pero él me corto.

– _Se supone que estas estudiando Isabella ¿Quién demonios era ese?_– preguntó bastante alterado.

– Es un compañero de clases Edward.

– _¡Linda! ¿Por qué te dice linda? No me mientas Isabella porque lo sabré, pasare por ti después de clase como siempre, vamos a hablar de esto Isabella_– sentencio.

¡Dios! ¿Porque tenía que ser así? Estos eran los momentos en los cuales no soportaba sus celos, siempre era lo mismo, no soporta que tuviera amigos y hace tres semanas tuvimos una gran pelea debido a que me "prohibió" tener amigos hombres. Volví a la cafetería sentándome junto a Alice

– ¿Otra vez celostino?– preguntó mi amiga. A ella no le desagradaba Edward del todo, pero si le molestan estas conductas de él.

– Sí– conteste y cambie el tema ya que no quería hablar de lo mismo– debemos irnos, tengo clase en cinco minutos.

Alice camino junto a mi parloteando de como Jasper y ella al fin habían formalizado su relación. Ella estudiaba diseño de modas. Él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, y era al único hombre que Edward soportaba cerca de mí además de su familia y la mía, cursaba conmigo Ciencias Empresariales, en la rama de Administración y Dirección de empresas para manejar las empresas de nuestras respectivas familias. Yo pensaba especializarme en Negocios Internacionales ya que mi padre me quería al frente de la compañía y Jasper en comercio internacional para ayudar a su hermano Peter a hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia. Las siguientes horas pasaron amenas, entre clases y conversaciones con Alice o Jasper, el tiempo se me paso realmente rápido.

Llegue al aparcamiento de la universidad esperando encontrar a Edward al lado de mi auto y así fue, nunca fallaba. Vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones formales y todavía portaba la bata del hospital, probablemente salió demasiado rápido. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su mandíbula apretada ¡Oh Dios! sigue enojado, eso solo significaba… otra pelea.

– Hola– susurre como saludo plantándome delante de él.

No contesto, su ceño seguía fruncido y sus ojos me miraban directamente atravesándome con la mirada. Me sentí cohibida, pero la sensación no duro mucho. Alargo su mano derecha tomando mi brazo y jalándome con delicadeza hasta topar con su pecho, y sus labios buscaron desesperados el contacto de los míos.

El beso era desesperado. Paso su mano libre por mi nuca hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello y sujetándolo en un agarre fuerte pero sin hacerme daño, su otra mano se posó en mi cintura juntando nuestros cuerpos hasta el extremo de lo posible. Mordió mi labio inferior para después delinearlo con su lengua, pidiendo acceso a mi boca, entreabrí mis labios dándole paso, su lengua se adentró a mi boca buscando la mía, era un beso muy apasionado, pero también era un beso posesivo, como si estuviera afirmándose a él mismo y a mí que era suya.

Nos separamos por falta de aire viéndonos a los ojos, nos quedamos en silencio, solo nos veíamos, y me di cuenta que muchos de mis compañeros de universidad también nos veían, a lo lejos divise a Dimitri con el ceño fruncido, claramente se le notaba molesto, pero no entendía porque, Edward también lo noto y apretó la mandíbula, él ya había visto a Dimitri un par de veces pero lo odiaba. Nos subimos al coche y manejo todo el camino hacia mi apartamento en silencio.

Continuaba enojado, supuse que por lo de la llamada. Tendría que hablar con él para arreglar este problema.

Abrió mi apartamento con su llave, a pesar de que todavía no manteníamos relaciones el insistió en tener un juego de llaves por si algo llegaba a pasar y se me hizo una buena idea.

Nos adentramos al apartamento. Fui a la cocina por agua mientras él me seguía, sabía que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sabía que me miraba, sentía su mirada, pero no me volví, no quería pelear, no todavía, pero inevitablemente él lo haría.

– Me puedes explicar ¿Quién es ese idiota de Dimitri? ¿Por qué te miraba de esa manera? ¡Contéstame Isabella!– Grito cuando vio que no contestaba– ¡¿Qué derecho tiene de llamarte linda?– pregunto en tono muy, pero muy amenazante.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**Gracias por leer chicas y dejen sus REVIEWS no les cuesta nada y me hacen sentir que les gusta mi historia :)**


	2. Imaginando un futuro

_******NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO ESCRIBA SIN MI PERMISO******_

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

_._

_**Quisiera aclarar a algunas personas que no porque ya leyeron historias en las que Edward golpea a Bella o la viola, la mia vaya a ser igual. No lo aclare desde el principio pero no tengo planes de convertir a Edward en violador, ni golpeador de Bella.**_

_**Tal vez en algún momento la historia se torne siniestra y muy obscura, incluso puede haber un deje de violencia en ella pero no pretendo hacer a Edward un personaje golpeador de mujeres. **__**Este no es solamente un Edward celoso, este es un Edward "celopata" hay una gran diferencia en esos términos no los confundan, este Edward es un excelente manipulador y esta obsesionado con Bella en una obsesión dañina y violenta, aunque el dice estar "enamorado" yo solo les digo, no todo es lo que parece. **__**Esta es una relación violento-pasiva... sin golpes y sin abuso verbal o sexual. No den nada por sentado.**_

_._

_**Tratare de actualizar cada lunes. No se que tan largo sera el fic. solo espero que no mucho :P**_

_._

_**Gracias por leer :)**_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward.<strong>

_- Me puedes explicar ¿Quién es ese idiota de Dimitri? ¿Por qué te miraba como su fueras suya? ¡Contéstame Isabella!- grito cuando vio que no contestaba- ¡¿Qué derecho tiene de llamarte linda?- pregunto en tono muy, pero muy amenazante._

_._

- Edward – suspire cansada, ya sabía lo que venía- Dimitri es solo un compañero de clases, él le dice linda a todas la chicas de la universidad-

- No te miraba como cualquier chica de universidad-

- No entiendo- conteste confundida. Gire sobre mis talones para encararlo.

Tratando de acercarme a él camine dos pasos hacia el umbral de la puerta. Él se encontraba en el marco recargado con los brazos cruzados, en posición de defensa, mirándome acusatoriamente. Sus ojos me miraban buscando engaños o mentiras.

- Claro que entiendes Isabella ¡está interesado en ti!- grito.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte incrédulamente deteniendo mi marcha a mitad de la cocina- Edward creo que estas equivocado, Dimitri es solo un compañero-

- No mientas Isabella vi cómo te miraba ¿Ya has salido con él? ¿Cuándo no estoy yo hablas con él? ¡Contesta maldita sea!- grito.

Se acercó a mí aferrando sus manos a mis brazos con fuerza, sentía la sensación de quemazón pero estaba tan absorta en la discusión que no me percate demasiado de eso.

Trate de buscar las palabras correctas para terminar con todo este asunto. Él no lo iba a dejar, y sé que lo que sea que dijera lo entendería mal o lo modificaría.

- Amor cálmate por favor, nunca he salido con Dimitri, si he hablado con él pero solo como compañero de clases porque tú eres mi novio- trate de hacerlo razonar.

- ¿y eso te molesta? No estar libre para alguien más- dijo acusatoriamente apretando más su agarre en mis brazos.

- Edward fíjate lo que dices, es una locura-me lleve las manos al cabello alborotándolo, de la desesperación- si no quisiera estar contigo te dejaría y ya-

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Me quieres dejar Bella? ¿No soy suficiente para ti?- pregunto acusatoriamente.

- Mi amor, no te quiero dejar- alargue mi mano posándola en su mejilla- Edward yo te amo ¿cómo podría dejarte si no puedo estar sin ti?- susurre. Instantáneamente su mirada se suavizo y aflojo en agarre de sus manos. Hasta ese momento fui consciente del dolor que me causaron sus manos.

- Perdóname mi Bella, es solo que…- cerró los ojos recargando su mejilla contra mi mano, buscando más contacto. Dejo un beso en la palma y me miro a los ojos- Lo siento mucho nena, es solo… yo solo no puedo… simplemente fue demasiado…- paso sus manos por su cabello frustrado- no soporto la idea de que te vayas… eres tan joven y preciosa que creo que en cualquier momento te puedes ir- dijo en un tierno susurro colocando sus manos en mis mejillas dejando un caso beso en mis labios.

Pasó sus brazos a mi espalda abrazándome fuertemente, sentí un dolor punzante en mis brazos, y una sensación de cosquilleo un poco dolorosa. Un quejido audible salió de mis labios separándolo automáticamente de mí.

- ¿Que paso Bella? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado tomando mis brazos entre sus manos. Me mordí el labio reprimiendo un quejido pero fue inútil.

- Dime que te pasa bella- dijo desesperado apretando un poco su agarre.

- Me duele… me lastimas- susurre.

Como si mi piel fuera acido se separó instantáneamente de mí.

- ¿Te lastime?- pregunto en un susurro agónico- ¿Dónde?-

Levante la manga de mi playera dejando a la vista mis brazos enrojecidos y comenzando a cambiar a morados con la marca de sus dedos en ellos.

- ¡Perdóname mi amor!- grito desesperado, su cara reflejaba dolor- lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, tienes que creerme no quise hacer eso. Por favor perdóname no me vayas a dejar- suplico. Me dolió tanto velo suplicar desesperado, con sus ojos reflejando el dolor que sentía.

- Cariño no te preocupes-

- Bella te prometo que tratare de calmarme, perdóname por favor, solo no me vayas a dejar por favor-

- Ya no te preocupes cariño, yo no tengo intenciones de irme- asegure- ahora ¿Qué tal si vemos una película en el sofá?-

- Claro que si nena, la que tú quieras- contesto.

Prepare las palomitas mientras el escogía la película, seguramente sería una de acción o de suspenso, y no me equivoque, después de una ardua discusión terminamos viendo _Misión Imposible_, no entiendo la obsesión de Edward por la canción de la película_. _

Estábamos recostados en el sofá en una cómoda posición, el acariciaba mi vientre con la yema de sus dedos, mi espalda se amoldaba perfecto a su pecho y sus piernas rodeaban mi cadera.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a subir poco a poco, de mi vientre a mis costillas, la caricia era tan suave e incitadora que me estremeció, sin esperármelo sentí sus labios en mi cuello y su respiración en mi iodo, dejo un camino de besos desde mi hombro hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja la cual mordió suavemente, gemí sin poderlo evitar, me estaba excitando.

Su mano se posó en mi garganta girando mi rosto hacia la izquierda deslizando sus labios a los míos, fue un toque, solamente eso, pero con la expectación y el juego previo fue suficiente para sumirnos en un apasionado momento.

Deslice mi lengua por su labio inferior arrancándole un gemido, el abrió su boca dándome acceso pero el control lo tomo él, deslizo su lengua al interior de mi boca rosando la mía en el proceso, su mano derecha se apretó a mi cintura, y la izquierda bajo de mi garganta a mi pecho sobre la blusa comenzando a estrujarlo en su mano, sentía un calor inexplicable, mi piel se sentía arder, y yo no quería que parara, la falta de sostén hacia que mis pezones duros por la excitación se transparentaban en la blusa, su mano derecha jugaba con el borde de mi blusa, deslizando los dedos dentro de mi blusa, lentamente subiendo hacia mi seno derecho. Tomo mi pezón entre sus dedos apretándolo y tirando de el con delicadeza, sentía su lengua en mi cuello y sus dientes mordiendo mi hombro, su aliento en mi oído, y mi cordura perdiéndose para no volver a ser encontrada.

- Déjame hacerte el amor Bella- susurro en mi oído al tiempo que mordía e lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer- Te deseo tanto-

- Ed... Edward yo... yo- gemí dejando inconclusa la frase.

No pude conectar una sola frase coherente, sus manos en mi pecho estrujándolos y tomando mis pezones en sus dedos, su respiración pesada en mi oído, sus besos a lo largo de mi cuello, su mano derecha bajando a mi vientre para posarse en mi entrepierna entrujándola sobre mi pantalón, su erección presionándose en mi espalda baja. Un momento de cordura era todo lo que necesitaba, y por orden divina fue lo que tuve.

- Edward detente por favor- dije tomando sus manos para detenerlo.

- ¿Por qué amor? Te deseo, y puedo sentir tu deseo por mí, puedo sentirte húmeda y lista para mí- susurro. ¡Dios santo! Edward nunca me había hablado así, y eso me excito, gemí sin controlarme.

- Por favor- suplique con el último trozo de mi cordura desgarrada.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá, camino lejos de mí dándome la espalda, podía escuchar su respiración fuerte y pesada incluso a esa distancia, mi respiración era superficial y dificultosa, estaba sonrojada, y él no se movía seguía dándome la espalda. Continuamos así varios minutos.

- Edward lo siento no quería que…- se giró bruscamente hacia donde yo esta, parecía sorprendido y yo no pude terminar de hablar, baje mi vista sintiéndome avergonzada y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos sin derramarse.

- No mi Bella no te disculpes- dijo caminando hacia mí- fue mi culpa, yo debí detenerme- tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos y con delicadeza pero determinación me obligo a levantar la vista, su rostro hizo una mueca al notar mis lágrimas- No, no, no, mi amor no llores por favor, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo debí detenerme, pero es que te deseo tanto, tanto que me duele, pero yo esperare nena-

- Edward, es solo que… veras... lo que pasa… yo contigo-

- Lo sé, tú también lo deseas- susurro limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos- es solo que no estas lista, no te preocupes amor yo lo entiendo-

- No es mi intención comenzar algo y dejarte así Edward-

- Nena tu no comenzaste nada, fui yo, tu solo te excitaste porque tengo más experiencia y se cómo estimularte, discúlpame- sentí mi piel enrojecer de diferentes tonalidades, esto era vergonzoso. El solo rio divertido por mi vergüenza girándose para caminar dando vuelta por la sala.

- Es solo que tu reacción me hizo creer que te enojaste conmigo-

- No es eso Bella, solo me aleje porque necesitaba tranquilizarme y tu cercanía no me ayudaba mucho, y si te di la espalda fue… hum… bueno fue para que… para que no notaras… mi… mi estado- contesto avergonzado pero sin detener su andar por la sala.

- ¡Oh!- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

El seguía andando por la sala sin detenerse, supongo que como dijo el para tranquilizarse, lo mire con detenimiento, era demasiado hermoso, su pantalón negro en un corte perfecto lo hacía ver elegante, y su camisa desabotonada del cuello mostrando parte de su pecho y las mangas dobladas a los codos le daban un aspecto sexy, su caminar era elegante, imponente, y poderoso, era un hombre al que quieras o no volteas a ver, ya sea por miedo, por atracción o simplemente por admirarlo, su cabello invitaba a hundir los dedos en él, tan suave y brillante, totalmente despeinado.

¿Porque seguirá conmigo? Sé que soy bonita, sin ser ególatra, sé que me ama, pero porque alguien como él y a su edad estaba solo cuando lo conocí. Él me había contado su vida, su pasado, sus novias, no pude evitar hacer una mueca ante este tema, y yo lo había aceptado, de mi parte no había nada que contar, él era mi primer novio y él era feliz por este hecho aunque se sentía mal por nuestra diferencia de edades, pero aun así no podía evitar desearlo, lo deseaba porque aparte de amarlo era arrebatadoramente sexy.

- Edward- lo llame pero él siguió su andar- Edward yo también quiero estar contigo, quiero entregarme a ti-

Inmediatamente él se detuvo girando hacia mí, sus ojos se clavaron en mí, mirándome con incredulidad, incertidumbre, expectación, ternura, pasión, deseo, amor y tantas cosas que no supe identificar pero la más identificable, felicidad. Se acercó lentamente a mí, sus pasos eran calculados, resonando en el silencio de la habitación. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá tomándome de las manos y mirándome a los ojos.

- Bella ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?-

- Si- susurre.

- Yo sería tan malditamente feliz si pudiera hacerte mía pero preferiría que lo pensaras mi amor, no quiero que te arrepientas-

- Edward no me arrepentiré, quiero estar contigo, es solo que tengo miedo- confesé

- Nena no tienes por qué tener miedo, yo siempre estaré contigo- susurro acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

- Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitarlo-

- Dejemos esto por ahora, piénsalo Bella, si para mañana estas segura de lo que me dices lo hablaremos ¿Te parece bien?- asentí- perfecto, ahora cámbiate cariño, vamos a salir a cenar, tengo hambre y creo que tú también-

- Esta bien, dame 10 minutos-

Veinte minutos después estábamos en su coche, decidiendo que tipo de comida queríamos, el como siempre quería complacerme, pero yo no tenía idea de que quería, así que finalmente decidió el. Llegamos a _L' Comtesse _la comida francesa no era mi fuerte pero si el de Edward.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, tuvimos la suerte o tal vez desgracia de que nos atendiera un mesero, no soportaba cuando las meseras se le lanzaban a mi novio pero tampoco me afectaba demasiado, los celos nunca han sido algo que yo sintiera en exceso, pero si me molestaba que se fuera a arruinar mi noche porque Edward considerara que el mesero me veía de más o según sus propias palabras porque era _"demasiado amable" _

El lugar era lindo, elegante, y privado, alcance a apreciar varias parejas alrededor, y unas mesas lejos de nosotros a un grupo grande de hombres aparentemente en una cena de negocios. Ordenamos platicando de nuestros respectivos días. Me conto de un pequeño que se fracturo el brazo cuando cayó de un árbol y yo le platique de la universidad, y de mi padre. La plática era entretenida, Edward siempre conseguía hacerme reír y esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él.

- Quiero tener hijos- dijo abruptamente.

Me atragante con el vino, escupiendo un poco. Comencé a toser sin poderlo evitar, no demasiado alto para no llamar la atención. Edward se estiro un poco dándome pequeños golpes en la espalda. Bebi un poco de agua y logre tranquilizarme, pero quedándome absorta mirando al vacio.

_Hijos ¡¿Hijos? ¡HIJOS! ¡Edward quiere hijos! ¡Hijos conmigo!_

¡Dios! solamente tengo 19 años, y los veinte los cumpliré en unos pocos meses, soy muy joven para tener hijos, digo, siempre me han gustado los niños, pero ¿Hijos? ¿Enserio? Nunca me detuve a considerarlo, gire mi vista hacia Edward que me miraba intensamente sin emitir palabra, escaneaba cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada cambio ¿Cómo sería un hijo mío con Edward? Soy muy joven, todavía no termino la universidad, ¡ni siquiera he tenido sexo! "_pero lo tendrás pronto" _susurro la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Entiendo que él tiene más edad, y a sus treinta ya se quiere establecer, sentar cabeza, tener hijos, formar una familia, ca... casa… casarse… ¡Demonios! ¿Y si él se quiere casar? ¿Que voy a hacer si Edward se quiere casar? yo todavía no me quiero casar, quería esperar a terminar la universidad. Entiendo porque él quiere hijos, pero no estoy segura de yo también quererlos tener. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Hi… hijos… ¿Quieres hijos? ¿Conmigo? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?- pregunte atropelladamente entre tartamudeos.

- Entiendo si tú no quieres lo mismo Bella, todavía no hemos estado íntimamente relacionados y seria egoísta de mi parte no permitirte disfrutar ese… hum ese ámbito de la vida antes de pedirte hijos- susurro desviando la mirada a la copa de vino en su mano. Hablaba con seriedad, me dejo ver que era un tema absolutamente serio y que era algo que realmente quería, clavo sus ojos en mí, atravesándome con la intensidad de su mirada- pero si quiero hijos, los quiero contigo, tal vez no ahora pero si en un tiempo-

- Pero ¿Cuándo los quieres? Es un tema serio Edward-

- Sé que es un tema serio amor, no te los estoy pidiendo exactamente en este momento, te lo estoy contando porque quiero que estés enterada de mis pretensiones contigo- dijo en tono serio- no te miento cuando te digo que no puedo vivir sin ti, ni cuando digo que pasare mi vida a tu lado, quiero hijos y los quiero contigo, quiero formar una familia a tu lado. Tal vez en un año o dos, yo ya no soy un chiquillo que no sábelo que quiere, yo tengo absolutamente claro lo que quiero- dijo mirándome a los ojos- y eres tu-

- Entiendo que tú ya no eres un niño, pero entiende tu, yo apenas comience la universidad hace un año solamente ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿No se te hace poco tiempo para una persona de mi edad?- vi su mandíbula tensarse y su mirada llamear en ira.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué no quieres hijos conmigo?- no levanto la voz pero incluso en ese susurro de preguntas su voz contenía una nota siniestra.

- ¡¿Qué? Yo nunc…- comencé a defenderme pero corto lo que me disponía a rebatir.

- ¿Es eso, no? ¿La edad? ¿Te molesta que yo quiera hijos por tener treinta y tú solamente 20?- acuso.

- ¡No! Estas equivocado, ponte pensar un poco en mi Edward, tengo 19 años, y tu estas siendo completamente egoísta-

- ¿Egoísta? ¿Estoy siendo egoísta porque quiero formar una familia contigo?-

- No, estas siendo egoísta porque quieres formar una familia mientras yo tengo 19 años, yo todavía no me percibo como madre, soy muy joven para eso- conteste ofuscada.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Si te llegas a embarazar vas a abortar? ¿No vas a querer el niño? En el caso de que pase- contraataco. Estaba decidido a hacer de esto una pelea.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo sería incapaz de abortar, y claro que querría a mi hijo con toda mi alma- trate de respirar varias veces antes de seguir, tenía que suavizar la plática si no esto se convertiría en un campo de batalla- es solo que todavía es pronto, entiéndelo amor, solamente tenemos 6 meses juntos y ni siquiera hemos tenido… pues… eso-

- Lo se Bella, perdón, es solo que- suspiro- es solo que me lo imagino y la idea me fascina, yo no quiero que mis hijos me vean como su abuelo-

- Te entiendo mi amor- me mantuve en silencio un momento buscando la manera de hacerle una propuesta- que te parece si primero empezamos haciendo… hum… haciendo _"eso"_- susurre ruborizada mientras él sonreía- empecemos con eso y luego veremos qué pasa, no pienses que no quiero una familia contigo, claro que quiero hijos contigo, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba-

- Entiendo, comencemos con _"eso"_- tomo mi mano entrelazando los dedos dejando un beso en el dorso mientras mientras sonreía, pero capte algo en esa sonrisa, no estaba segura, pero era una sonrisa con un deje victorioso, no era como las demás sonrisas que me daba- después veremos qué pasa-

Tratamos de olvidar esa plática, pero no pudimos, cada momento que pasaba la propuesta se hacía más tentadora, comenzamos a imaginarnos como serian nuestros hijos cuando los tuviéramos y conversamos de eso veinte minutos hasta que se levantó para ir al baño. Llevaba alrededor de 5 minutos ausente cuando el mesero llamo mi atención.

- Buenas noches señorita- saludo cordialmente. Puso en mis manos una tarjeta de contacto y apunto a un hombre de cabello rubio- el caballero de aquella mesa manda esto para usted-

Vi al hombre en cuestión asentir a forma de saludo. Me gire al mesero devolviéndole la tarjeta.

- Dígale que aprecio el gesto pero vengo con mi novio-

- Con gusto-

Edward llego justo en el momento en que el mesero se iba dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio y celos profundos. Solo pude rodar los ojos. Esto era tan típico de él.

- Que quería- pregunto secamente tomando mi mano.

- Solo saber si no se nos ofrecía nada mas- conteste dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Sonrió conforme con mi respuesta. Pidió la cuenta, y justo cuando el mesero se iba con su tarjeta de crédito sentí una penetrante mirada sobre mí. Gire mi vista hacia ese chico rubio de ojos azules y me miraba fijamente. Asintió a forma de saludo y Edward lo noto, apretó el agarre de su mano en la mía, sentía el dolor, pero tenía más miedo de que se peleara con el tipo. El hombre idiota no entendiendo que mi respuesta era no, levanto su copa hacia mí, y mi enfadado novio se transformó en un iracundo novio, apretó mucho más mi mano causando un agudo dolor.

- Edward- dije entre un quejido- Edward amor- giro su vista a mí y sinceramente me arrepentí de haber llamado su atención.

Sus ojos eran fuego puro, eran veneno destilado, una ira asesina se fundía en su mirada tornándola oscura y siniestra. Giro su vista hacia aquel hombre que seguía viéndome. Capto la mirada asesina de mi novio y la sostuvo, me sentía pequeña, miserable, insignificante, me sentía en medio de una lucha de gigantes. _¡Dios! me duele la mano_, su agarre se hizo más fuerte y aferrado, en ese momento el hombre desvió su mirada pero Edward no disminuyo su fuerza. solo se necesitaron 5 minutos que fue lo que duro se guerra de miradas para arruinar todo.

- Edward mi mano- me queje con los ojos inundados de lágrimas- me lastimas-

Automáticamente soltó mi mano levantándose, tomo mi brazo y literalmente me arrastro fuera del local. Caminamos a su auto sin decir nada. Abrió la puerta del Bugatti para que yo entrara y luego la cerró poniendo los seguros de este, mordí mi labio fuertemente reprimiendo mis ganas de gritar. Camino de vuelta al restaurant, probablemente por su tarjeta de crédito olvidada. Comencé a acariciar lentamente mi mano, el dolor era punzante, y era reticente a desaparecer, se estaba tornando verde, y podría jurar que en unos días estaría morada.

Fije mis ojos en la entrada del lugar esperando verlo salir en cualquier momento, pero cuando salió me sentí estremecer, despedía un aura de ira y odio. Llego al auto y entro, sin decir nada lo encendió y acelero a fondo. Me sostuve asustada del asiento. Trate de ponerme el cinturón pero con mi mano me fue muy difícil hasta que lo logre. Tenía miedo, el seguía aumentando cada vez más la velocidad. Veía su mandíbula tensa, los dientes apretados, la arteria de la cien palpitar furibunda, su ceño fruncido, sus nudillos blancos por apretar el volante y la ira destilada por cada poro de su piel.

- Edward baja la velocidad por favor- suplique con lágrimas.

Enfoco su vista en mi durante menos de un segundo, y como si mis palabras hicieran magia su ceño se suavizo y la fuerza de sus manos disminuyo, comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse totalmente afuera de mi edificio. Sentía miedo de moverme. No porque él me fuera a hacer algo, sentía miedo de que discutiéramos y termináramos más enojados, yo también estaba furiosa por lo que me hizo pasar, pero no quería empeorarlo.

Giro su cuerpo hacia mi obligándome a mirarlo. Me quito el cinturón y como pude me senté de lado para encararlo. Estaba furioso, y sinceramente yo también. giro su vista a mi adolorida mano y su mirada fue de puro y sincero arrepentimiento, el dolor se vislumbraba en ella.

- Perdóname mi Bella, perdí el control, no fue mi intención, lo juro que no quise hacerte daño- tomo mi mano con mucha delicadeza girándola para observarla- no me vayas a dejar mi amor, por favor- suplico con la voz entrecortada

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

__****Mi Edward es malo chicas, no crean que va a ser un principe azul, aunque algo bueno tiene. ****___****Gracias por leer chicas y dejen sus REVIEWS no les cuesta nada y me hacen sentir que les gusta mi historia :)****_

_._


	3. Doloroso descuido

_******NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO ESCRIBA SIN MI PERMISO******_

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

_._

**_¡NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!_**

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_POV BELLA_**

_- Perdóname mi Bella, perdí el control, no fue mi intención, lo juro que no quise hacerte daño- tomo mi mano con mucha delicadeza girándola para observarla- no me vayas a dejar mi amor, por favor- suplico con la voz entrecortada_

_._

_._

_._

Gire mi vista al frente de nuevo al frente, como es que era capaz de cambiar así, me desconcertaba, no sabía si tenía que estar molesta por sus acciones o consolar el dolor que el sentía. Eran emociones contradictorias. Tanto que prefería no hacer nada. Si lo consolaba el pensaría que estaba bien lo que hizo y si le gritaba el gritaría más fuerte y pelearíamos.

Seguí mirando al frente mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla izquierda a la vista de él, no lo mire pero mi vista periférica vislumbraba sus movimientos, su seño se frunció de una manera triste. Cuando la lágrima llego a la altura de mi mentón delicadamente llevo sus nudillos a ella limpiándola hacia arriba por mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos lentamente y suspire. No por su contacto si no porque estaba cansada. Era agotador luchar contra las inseguridades de Edward pero yo lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo aun ahora, lo seguiría amando, pero en este momento estaba cansada. Necesitaba un baño y dormir un poco.

Abrí los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada, solo una, nada más, no palabras, no gritos, no peleas, simplemente una mirada. Abrí la puerta de auto y la mirada de Edward se volvió suplicante al notar mi acción, supongo que pensaba que lo estaba dejando, y sinceramente no planeaba corregirlo, estaba lo suficientemente indignada y molesta para dejarlo con la duda. Baje del auto con lentitud y cansancio encaminándome al edificio. Camine poco, creo que ni siquiera seis pasos cuando la mano que yo conocía tan bien se aferró a mi muñeca no lastimada. No me gire, no lo mire, no hable, seguí con mi vista al frente dándole la espalda.

- Bella…- llamo en un susurro.

Seguí sin dirigirle la mirada, si lo hacía caería y lo perdonaría. Quería descansar por lo menos esta noche. Note las pequeñas gotas que comenzaron a caer en una llovizna ligera, tan ligera que no alcanzaba para mojarnos.

- Buenas noches Edward- el tono de mi voz quebrada logro que su agarre se soltara.

Camine hasta entrar al edificio. Cruce el lobby saludando al vigilante con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Espere menos de un minuto cuando el ascensor se abrió. Camine dentro de este y me gire. Lo vi, a través del lobby, pasando las puertas de la entrada, fuera del edificio donde ahora caía una lluvia fuerte, parado en medio de la pequeña tormenta, empapado de pies a cabeza, su cabello se pegaba a su frente y su vista seguía clavada en mí. No se movió. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron cortándome la triste imagen de él y la preocupación me invadió ¿Y si no se va? ¿Y si algo le pasa? ¿Y si se enferma?

Entre a mi departamento hecha un desastre. Dirigí mi andar a la sala, sentándome con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cara. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no lograba pensar en nada, no estaba en shock pero no pensaba en nada, si me permitía pensar me arrepentiría he iría a buscarlo.

No sé cuándo tiempo estuve ahí pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me sacaron de la nube brumosa que me rodeaba. Me dirigí a la puerta dándole una mirada el reloj de pared. Fruncí el ceño 11:43 p.m. era demasiado tarde para visitas. Llegue a la puerta recargándome en ella.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunte con voz ronca, supongo que por no haber hablado en mucho tiempo.

- Nena soy yo, Edward…- susurro. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Sentí el pulso acelerado y una emoción extrema de saberlo ahí, no me había dado cuenta de lo triste que estaba hasta que el me dio la alegría de escucharlo. Gire lentamente la perilla.

La imagen fue impactante, demasiado diría yo, seguía empapado, daba la impresión de haber permanecido bajo el agua hasta hace unos momentos y honestamente creo que eso fue lo que paso. Su cabeza estaba gacha y sus manos en los bolsillos, sus hombros se apreciaban decaídos y el agua escurría hacia el piso.

Con lentitud levanto su vista hacia mí. Sin palabras dio dos pasos al encuentro de mis brazos, no hacía falta más, no en este momento. Lo dijo todo con la mirada que me dio hace segundos. Yo era su mundo.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura sintiendo como él se aferraba a a mi sin querer soltarme, sus acciones lo decían todo, estaba desesperado, tenía miedo. Su abrazo se tornó posesivo, necesitado, férreo, y asfixiante sin dejar de ser amoroso. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí su barbilla en mi cabeza. De vez en cuando el inclinaba la cabeza para besar mi frente o mi cabello. Ninguno dijo nada, no hacía falta, cualquier palabra estaba de más. Si, en el fondo seguía enojada, y en el fondo él estaba igual pero ninguno dijo nada y honestamente lo así lo quería en este momento.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación en silencio. Comencé a prepararle un baño, si no se quitaba esa ropa terminaría enfermo. Cuando la tina estuvo llena salí encontrándolo de espaldas a mi mirando fijamente por el ventanal de mi cuarto. Una ventana que abarcaba toda la pared. Era una vista impresionante considerando que estábamos en el penth-house del edificio.

- Sera mejor que te quites esa ropa- él se volvió hacia mi dándome una mirada confundida, y yo me di cuenta tan pronto esas palabras abandonaron mi boca que se podrían tomar con doble sentido, carraspee un tanto avergonzada y sonrojada con la vista en el suelo- me refiero a que… hnm… esta mojada puedes… puedes enfermar… y yo… yo te… te prepare un baño y también ropa de mi hermano-

Camino hacia mí despacio cruzando la gran habitación deteniéndose frente a mí. Coloco su dedo índice bajo mi mentón obligándome suavemente a levantarlo. Mis ojos toparon con los suyos dándome una mirada tranquilizadora.

- Gracias- susurro sonriendo. Aparto su mano de mi cara. Él sabía que estaba molesta todavía y supongo que no quería forzar más la situación. Camino al baño y se encerró.

Me deje caer en la cama como peso muerto, suspire acallando la ebullición de sentimientos que había. Tendría que preparar café o chocolate. Me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a preparar chocolate, prefería el café en las mañanas. El silencio era abrumador pero tranquilo, solo escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas contra las ventanas del apartamento.

Sentí unas manos acariciar lentamente mi cintura hasta posarse en mi vientre y apretar mi espalda contra su torso. No dije nada, se sentía tan bien. Deje caer mí cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en su hombro. Sentía su respiración en mi oído y su aliento golpeaba contra mi cuello.

- ¿Chocolate?- susurro

- Es para… el… frio-

- Créeme nena- lo sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello- contigo aquí es imposible que haga frio- me sonroje provocando una ligera risa de su parte.

Nos sentamos en la mesa tomando chocolate conversando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Olvidamos el pequeño episodio, tal vez otro día sea la hora de los reclamos pero por ahora era la hora de nosotros. Quería estar con él, ducharme y descansar.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación una vez se acabó el chocolate, yo entre a la ducha tratando de relajar los músculos tensos por el exceso de emociones a lo largo del día. Cuando salí con mi pijama ya puesta lo vislumbre en mi cama esperándome para dormir. Podrá ser que no mantengamos relaciones todavía pero casi siempre dormía aquí, él decía que porque le encantaba dormir a mi lado.

Subí a la cama, adentrándome a las sabanas, de verdad hacia frio. Automáticamente rodeo mi cuerpo con su brazo y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a dormirme, el ultimo recuerdo fue de sus labios en mi cabello y su voz diciendo _"perdóname por todo"_

.

.

Salte de la cama cayendo al piso, el despertador hacia un ruido incesante, 7:00 a.m. marcaba el reloj ¡Demonios! se me hacía tarde para la universidad. No encontré a Edward por ningún lado, probablemente estaba en el hospital. Salí apresurada haca mi coche tratando de llegar a tiempo y por suerte llegue tres minutos antes de la clase. Estaba tranquila y concentrada, no me sentía preocupada por Edward. Sabía que en cualquier momento me llamaría. El sabia todos mis horarios, y siempre sabia dónde estaría y a qué horas.

La mañana fue pasando lenta y tranquila, bastante amena entre clase y cambios de salón, este día coincidía en 3 clases con Jasper y en las tres estuvimos juntos. Salimos de nuestra última clase algo agotados, Derechos del Comercio Internacional era una clase bastante aburrida y larga.

Salimos hacia la cafetería sabiendo que Alice estaría esperándonos. Cuando llegamos vislumbre a mi amiga en nuestra mesa de siempre haciendo señas con sus manos al aire, rodé los aojos ante su impaciencia, y Jasper solo rio divertido. Me dirigí hacia ella mientras Jasper pedía nuestros cafés, siempre era así.

- Deja de agitar los brazos Alice, no estamos en una clase de aerobics- bromee

- Que graciosa eres- dijo con sarcasmo. Me senté frente a ella esperando que mi amigo llegara con mi muy necesitado café. Me hacía falta.

- Aquí esta Bella- informo Jasper dándome mi americano expreso mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla- y aquí está el tuyo amor.

Comenzamos a conversar o sería mejor decir Alice comenzó a conversar, Jasper y yo simplemente tratábamos de seguirle. Digamos que su ritmo era un tanto peculiar y se nos dificultaba hablar de lo mismo que ella. Cuando alcanzábamos a entender su tema de conversación lo cambiaba abruptamente dejándonos en blanco de nuevo y así repetidamente. Era particular, pero era mi amiga.

- Bella- llamo Jasper.

- Si-

- Se me hace extraño que no te llamara Edward- comento. De pronto sentí el peso de sus palabras. Era cierto, él no me había llamado, eso era extraño siempre llamaba a lo largo del día.

- Tienes razón- asentí- es extraño-

- Yo digo que está bien, tal vez y así te deje respirar un momento- Alice nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las conductas de Edward, siempre las critico a pesar de que él le agrada sus acciones posesivas hacia mi le molestan.

- Tal vez esté ocupado- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. No me gustaba adentrarme en el tema con ella.

- …O tal vez este contratando un investigador para seguirte- ironizo

- Alice por favor…-

- No Bella, siempre desvías el tema, me doy cuenta pero algo te voy a decir- me apunto con su pequeño dedo- Nunca me han gustados las actitudes de Edward hacia ti-

- Lo has dejado claro muchas veces- murmure entre dientes.

- Y lo seguiré dejando claro- prometió- ¿es que no te das cuenta?-

- ¿Cuanta? ¿De qué?- pregunte desconcertada.

- Él te controla-

- Eso no es cierto, el solo se preocupa- defendí. Dirigí la vista a mi amigo que se encontraba en silencio desviando la mirada- Jasper tú piensas igual-

- Bella…- musito en voz muy baja. Arque una ceja sabiendo que no quería contestar y suspiro sonoramente- Si- Su respuesta me descoloco, a Jasper siempre le agrado Edward y eso no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Si? ¿Enserio?-

- No quiero meterme en tu relación Bella, en algo tienes razón Edward te cuida pero tal vez lo hace excesivamente, no te has dado cuenta de que sus acciones exceden los límites a veces- declaro

- A veces- intervino Alice- ¡Siempre! Ok él te cuida de eso no me queda duda, pero también te controla, controla tu persona, tu vida y tus amistades, que usas y que no, a donde vas y lo que haces-

- El solo…- murmure no sabiendo exactamente como seguir esa frase.

- Es excesivo Bella- dijo Jasper tras un momento de silencio- Como te dije yo no quiero meterme en tu relación pero considero que es excesivo lo que pasa en ella-

- Pues yo si me meto porque está destruyendo y modificando partes de tu vida que a ti te gustan, dime cuando fue la última vez que fuimos a la playa y Jazz es testigo de que he intentado arrastrarte inumerables veces-

- El solo es celoso Alice- Defendí- Es inseguro y lo entiendo. Es un hombre de 30 años con una mujer u adolescente de 19 años que pronto cumplirá 20, el me ama eso lo sé, también sé que en ocasiones exagera en su inseguridad pero siempre se disculpa.

- Bella por favor- rio con sarcasmo- entiendo que sea un hombre de más edad que tu pero eso no le da el derecho de hacer con tu vida lo que se le venga en gana. Él te mira como una posesión, eres de él, y quien se atreva a mirarte lo paga o lo pagas tú, ya sea con gritos, regaños, o peleas innecesarias-

- Eso es cierto- Intervino Jasper- Me he dado cuenta que aparte de amor hay algo extraño cuando te mira, no sabría decir qué, pero sus mirada transmite un instinto pertenecía muy grande. Es como si él fuera muy dependiente de ti y quisiera a ti a obligarte a sentir lo mismo a los mismos niveles que el-

- Bueno está bien, no quiero seguir hablando de Edward- sorbí un trago de mi café- Lo amo, me ama, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Yo sé que él nunca me haría daño- los vi intercambiar una mirada significativa, como si compartieran un secreto y yo no fuera participe de ello y eso me incómodo. Me dispuse tomar mi bolso totalmente dispuesta a irme cuando la mano de Jazz me tomo de la muñeca.

- Esta bien, no hablaremos más del tema- prometió.

- Por ahora- murmuro una molesta Alice. A lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar una melodía bastante movida _Can't nothing hold me down I'm going to touch the sky _Alice comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso el cual estaba plagado de cosas. La mire con una sonrisa en el rostro volviéndose loca por no localizarlo y sacando cosas y más cosas de su bolso. Jasper se mordía el labio tratando de no romper a reír y al ritmo de los _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _el teléfono callo en la mesa.

- ¡Lo vez! ¡Te vencí!- exclamo en un grito tomando el móvil en sus manos- ¡No pudiste contra mí!- grito riendo con júbilo, provocando que las personas a nuestro alrededor se giraran a mirarla y que nosotros eventualmente nos riéramos demasiado fuerte para contenernos.

- ¿Hola?... ah sí… si está aquí… no lo sé… yo le diré…- coloco una mano en su móvil alejándolo un poco de ella- Es Edward- señalo. Arque una ceja totalmente extrañada, porque no me llamaba a mi móvil.

- ¿Porque no me llama a mi móvil?- pregunte totalmente extrañada mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en mi bolso.

- Textualmente hablando él dijo _"La he llamado toda la mañana y no contesta el móvil, puedes decirle que por favor tome la llamada"-_ De pronto recordé haberlo visto en la mesita de noche pero estaba tan apresurada a salir que no recordé si lo había puesto en mi bolsa.

- Lo olvide en casa- conteste un tanto preocupada. Esto me traería una pelea innecesaria con el- puedes pasarme la llamada por favor- estire mi mano para tomar el móvil de Alice. Sabía lo que vendría.

- Claro- me lo dio. Me levante alejándome de ellos. Salí fuera de la cafetería donde podría tomar aire y donde ellos no escucharían. Bastante tenía con lo que sus opiniones como para que encima presenciaran que tenían un poco de razón.

- ¿Hola?- hable con voz temblorosa. Escuche un sonoro suspiro de frustración y enojo del otro lado y luego silencio, nada, ni una palabra, solo su respiración pesada y rápida- ¿Edward? ¿Cariño?-

- ¿Cariño?- rugió con sarcasmo. Salte ante el repentino sonido en mi oído- ¿Eso soy? Dime Isabella ¿Quién demonios soy?- ¡oh dios! ¿Isabella? En realidad está furioso.

- Claro que eso eres, pero no entiendo tu pregunta- me lleve una uña a mi boca comenzando a morderla, me ponía de nervios estar así con él.

- ¿Qué soy Isabella? ¿Tu amigo o qué?-

- Edward eres mi novio y lo sabes no entiendo…- corto abruptamente mi frase con una carcajada siniestra del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Eso soy? ¿Enserio?- pregunto irónico- Tal vez no lo tenía entendido bien, porque creía saber que a los novios ¡se les contestan los malditos teléfonos cuando llaman a sus novias! ¿Me equivoco?- dijo sarcásticamente

- No te equivocas es solo que…-

- ¿Es solo qué? ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada que no pudiste atenderme o simplemente no quisiste?- en ese momento comenzó a sonar el claxon de un automóvil bastante cerca de mí- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién te está esperando?-

- Edward cálmate por favor, déjame hablar- rogué.

- No te atrevas a tratar de mentirme Isabella ¿Con quién demonios estas? ¿Es Alice la que te arregla escapadas o qué? Y más vale que tengas una buena excusa para esto-

- Estoy con Alice y Jasper, y ella no me arregla nada-

- ¡¿Donde?- exigió- se supone que tienes que estar en la universidad, a esta hora tienes clases- me lleve la mano a la cara tallándola repetidas veces. La desesperación me consumía.

- ¡Salí temprano!- grite- ninguno tuvo la última clase- dije un poco más calmada.

- Aun no has contestado porque maldita sea no contestas el móvil-

- Lo olvide en casa-

- ¿Lo olvidaste o lo hiciste a propósito?-

- No entiendo a…-

- Oh, claro que entiendes cariño- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Edward no…- nuevamente corto mi frase.

- Diviértete mucho Isabella- dijo con voz dolida- Son las 2:24 p. m.- musito en voz baja pero igualmente amenazante- Te quiero en el departamento en media hora si no iré por ti- abrí la boca para oponerme a su "orden" pero ya había colgado.

Me quede un momento con el móvil pegado a mi mejilla sin hacer nada, no lo entendía, ¡Dios! esto significaba otra pelea. Me quede viendo al frente sin apartar la vista de un letrero que decía _¡Cuidado! _ese letrero se me hizo interesante. Volví a entrar a la cafetería caminando hacia Alice y Jasper. Tome mi bolso aparentando tranquilidad, no quería otra pelea ni con ellos ni con Edward. Ellos me miraban extrañados y un tanto preocupados. Deje el móvil en la mesa y di media vuelta para marcharme.

- Bella- el llamado de Alice me detuvo abruptamente. Gire de nuevo para encararla._ ¡Dios! conocía esa maldita mirada, preguntas, y lo que quiere son respuestas._

- Si- dije con aparente tranquilidad.

- ¿Que paso con Edward?

- No entiendo a qué te refieres- dije simulando despreocupación.

- ¿Enserio?- entrecerró los ojos apreciando bien mi cara, buscando atisbos de duda, mentira o hipocresía- Me puedes decir entonces ¿por qué me llamo a mí?-

- Es solo que olvide mi móvil y te llamo para localizarme-

- Te lo dije Bella, ese hombre te está controlando y el hecho de que me llame incluso a mi para verificarte es la prueba de ello-

- No Alice- bufe enojada por su intromisión- Que pensarías tu si de pronto Jasper no contesta cuando lo llamas, y en todo el día no se comunicó como acostumbra, supongo que lo comenzarías a buscar con sus amigos para saber si está bien ¿No crees?- dije con suficiencia. La vi fruncir el ceño pensativa. Estaba mintiendo por Edward lo sabía pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo- Edward solo estaba preocupado por no poder localizarme-

- Cariño Bella tiene razón, yo reaccionaria igual si tu no aparecieras- intervino Jasper dándome una mirada significativa que decía _"vamos a hablar de esto"_

Me limite a asentir y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, los interrogatorios de Alice me ponían nerviosa, no entendía porque, me sentía como si estuviera encubriendo algo malo, de lo que no pudiera hablar pero no entendía que, Edward no era malo, simplemente era celoso, pero me amaba y es lo sabía, él lo ha demostrado muchas veces y yo así lo había aceptado. Aparte él no era así con todos, según me comento en nuestro primer mes de novios él nunca fue celoso con alguna ex novia.

Llegue a mi departamento sabiendo que Edward se encontraría aquí, siempre se refería a él, como él o nuestro departamento. Cruce el lobby ante la atenta mirada del vigilante, me miraba raro ¿preocupado? Tal vez. No entendí el porqué de su mirada hasta que estuve dentro del elevador y las puertas de este se cerraron pude apreciarme totalmente en el espejo de estas ¡Por Dios! que me había pasado sé que había llorado en el auto camino a casa pero no sabía que me encontraba en tan lamentable estado. ¡Maldita sea! ni siquiera sé porque llore todo el camino, solo sabía que no podía contenerme. Mis ojos estaban rojos he hinchado y se apreciaban bastante vidriosos aun sin lágrimas brotando, mis mejillas estaban rojas y el cansancio era visible en mi semblante, mis hombros caídos y mi expresión triste me hacían sentir aún más triste. No rebusque en la bolsa, sabía que no tenía cosméticos, nunca cargaba con esas cosas a menos que fuera necesario, simplemente me limite a pasar la yema de los dedos debajo de mis ojos, tallándolos un poco.

El elevador se abrió y salí de él y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, lo sentía el pabellón de la muerte, es como ese pasillo tétrico, lúgubre y siniestro que el prisionero tiene que cruzar para llegar a cumplir su sentencia de muerte aunque este tenía color, y no tenía nada de siniestro yo lo sentía así, probablemente por lo que me espera al final de él. Inserte la llave en la puerta abriéndola y preparándome para lo que sea que viniera.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquiera, insultos, gritos, regaños, reclamos, ira, frustración, impotencia, no se incluso podría hasta esperar odio, pero no esto, nunca esto, ver a Edward en el sillón de esa manera me partió el alma y me dejo estática en mi lugar

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Se que tarde dos semanas en actualizar esta historia, créanme quería actualizar pero no podía, tengo varios capítulos pero este y otros dos se quedaron a medias porque se me iba la inspiración o el sentimiento que necesitaba para completarlos, soy demasiado expresiva, cuando escribo algo de una pelea tengo que estar enojada para que me salga bien y cuando es algo triste tengo que estar triste así que discúlpenme.<strong>

_._

_._

**BIEN A LO QUE VOY... Me han preguntado mucho de la historia y me han dicho que Bella es tonta, si, si lo es, pero es un personaje humano que sufre la celopatia de su pareja, cuando los celos se van dando poco a poco y el control comienza de pequeñas acciones tan pequeñas que aveces no te das cuenta, cuando abres los ojos ya es demasiado lo que han tomado de ti, muchas veces esa persona quiebra tu autoestima de poco en poco en poco, pedazo por pedazo y te pinta un mundo en el que no existes sin el, eso es lo que le esta pasando a Bella, tiene 6 meses con Edward y el esta tomando trozos de ella poco a poco desde el principio de la relación. Especifique en el capitulo anterior que Edward era manipulador, controlador y CELOPATA, lo cual es mil veces mas grave que los simples celos. **

**La CELOPATIA no es un problema de inseguridades leves es un problema psicológico que si no se atiende trae consecuencias muy graves.**

**La historia es real chicas, muchas me han dicho que les ha pasado eso, que tenían un novio celoso o cosas así, les aclaro, es real, muchas de las situaciones que vean aquí serán parecidas a la vida real y a quien le paso se sentirá identificada en algún momento.**

**Les explico esto para que entiendan la historia un poquito mas :)**

_._

**Hay sorpresas, demasiadas sorpresas.**

_._

_._

******Gracias por leer chicas y dejen sus REVIEWS no les cuesta nada y me hacen sentir que les gusta mi historia :)******


	4. Destino: Hacia la obscuridad

_******NO************ P************ERMITO************ QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO ESCRIBA SIN MI PERMISO******_

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

**_Música__ con la que escribí el capitulo:_**

_King of leon - Sex on fire_

_Kelly Clarkson - Addicted _

_Dido - Thank you_

_Beyonce y Sean Paul- Baby boy_

* * *

><p><em>Esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquiera, insultos, gritos, regaños, reclamos, ira, frustración, impotencia, no se incluso podría hasta esperar odio, pero no esto, nunca esto, ver a Edward en el sillón de esa manera me partió el alma y me dejo estática en mi lugar<em>

.

.

¿Kate? ¿Qué hace mi vecina en mi departamento? ¿Por qué estaba encima de Edward? ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba encima de el!

Sentí la tristeza literalmente inundarme como un tsunami. Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse teniendo únicamente esa imagen frente a mí. Ella trataba desesperadamente de aferrarse a la camisa de él. Edward tenía las manos en la cintura de ella parecía que quería… ¿alejarla?

Los hombros me temblaban y los sollozos luchaban por salir pero el nudo en mi garganta los retenía. No me moví ni emití sonido alguno.

– Vamos Ed no diré nada. Lo prometo– ronroneo seductoramente en el oído de mi novio ¡mi novio!

– ¡Maldita sea!– grito empujándola. Kate se tambaleo hacia atrás un poco antes de estabilizarse. Mentiría si dijera que eso no me alegro. Fue lo más jodidamente perfecto que pudo hacer Edward– quise ser educado. Entiende ¡No! No me interesa. ¡Fuera!– rugió.

Edward camino hacia ella tomándola con visible fuerza del brazo. No sé qué expresión tendría el en ese momento pero la expresión de Kate era de alguien que tiene miedo. Edward comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida del departamento donde me encontraba. Al girar con ella del brazo sus ojos se fueron hacia mi persona. Se detuvo abruptamente. Su mirada recorrió una faceta de emociones, sorpresa, incredulidad, ira y finalmente miedo, pero no entendía ¿miedo por qué?

– Bella... no es… esto no…– tartamudeo y en ese momento comprendí el miedo en su mirada, era miedo a que creyera que me engañaba y probablemente lo habría pensado si no hubiera visto la escena completa– esto no es…–

– Lo sé– afirme. Dirigí la vista a Kate que me miraba con un brillo de triunfo.

– Que dirás Edward ¿No es lo que parece? No le mientas a la pobre, admite que estamos juntos– se burló.

– ¡Cállate!– grito Edward– Bella no es cierto, lo juro–

– Kate– la llame con toda la calma dirigiéndole una mirada a mi novio– Te sugiero que te vallas de mi casa en este momento, se lo que paso, Edward te pidió que te largaras y si no quieres una demanda por allanamiento será mejor que estés fuera de aquí en 20 segundos– palideció ante la mención de la demanda, sabía que ella era una mujer con problemas legales, no le convenía involucrarse en otro. Desapareció de mi departamento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Mire a Edward frente a mí. Parecía que esperaba algo, solo que no entendía que, el no hizo nada malo.

– Cuando llegue ella entro detrás de mí, no la invite, dijo que necesitaba café– se excusó.

– No te preocupes cariño– susurre. Camine hacia el los 5 pasos que nos separaban. Coloque mis manos en sus mejillas dejando un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios– Te creo–

Su sonrisa se extendió y la calma invadió su cuerpo, sus hombros dejaron la postura tensa que mantenía hasta ese momentos y se relajó. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura apretándome contra él. Sentí algo molesto en mi espalda mientras él me abrazaba. Me separe un poco de el tomando su mano para tomar lo que tenía en ella. Le dirigí una mirada interrogante al percatarme de que era mi móvil.

– Cuando llegue– suspiró– comenzó a sonar. Te llamo Alice. Nena discúlpame por haberme descontrolado hace rato es solo que no te localizaba y eso me puso ansioso. Yo no…– coloque mi dedo índice en sus labios silenciando sus palabras y percatándome por primera vez de mi entorno.

Gire mi cabeza lentamente desde la izquierda hacia la derecha dándole un vistazo al departamento destruido y arruinado. La televisión estaba en el suelo, el equipo de sonido totalmente desecho en diferentes partes de la sala. La mesa de centro se veía claramente partida a la mitad, los discos, cristales y fotografías adornaban el pido. Las paredes se apreciaban abolladas y manchadas como si algo las hubiera golpeado.

Mire horrorizada a Edward alejándome de su agarre. Camine rápidamente hacia la cocina que se encontraba en iguales circunstancias. Todos los cubiertos y la vajilla se encontraban en el piso. Comencé a recorrer a pasos apresurados el departamento. Algunas sillas del comedor estaban en el suelo, otras simplemente destrozadas. El cristal del comedor se esparcía como brillantes diamantes por la alfombra.

Corrí hacia la habitación esperando encontrarla en las mismas condiciones y no me equivoque. Mi ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación principalmente en el piso de esta. Los espejos del baño y de mi cuarto estaban destrozados. Mis productos, cosméticos y cremas estaban por toda la habitación. Incluso había crema manchando las paredes. Escuche sus pasos tras de mí pero no me volví. Estaba demasiado anonadada con la visión de mi departamento destrozado para reaccionar.

– Por esto fue que me asuste Bella– sus palabras me sacaron del trance en que me encontraba. Lentamente gire sobre mis talones quedando frente a él.

– No entiendo–

– Cuando llegue al departamento así estaba. Me asuste y comencé a llamarte pero al no contestar llame a alguien que pudiera saber de ti–

– Edward tú mismo has dicho que cuando llegaste al departamento aquí estaba mi móvil ¿Porque me llamabas a mi móvil si sabias que no lo tenía? – cuestione

– Me entendiste mal– reitero de repente tenso– Llegue al departamento encontrándome con esto. Me asuste Bella y salí inmediatamente a buscarte. Cuando llegue al coche comencé a llamar a tu móvil pero después de una hora de intentar localizarte llame al de Alice, cuando supe dónde estabas y me explicaste lo del móvil volví al departamento y fue cuando me percate que aquí estaba–

Lo mire incrédulamente, era una explicación rara pero lógica. Algo me prohibía confiar totalmente sentía que me ocultaba algo solo que no lograba descifrar que era. Si él sabía que el departamento se encontraba así porque no me lo dijo cuándo llamo a Alice. Decidí dejarlo pasar, posiblemente era algo sin importancia.

– Creo que alguien entro al departamento a robar– informo.

– Lo dudo mucho Edward, todo está aquí parece que buscaban algo– lo cual era raro en vista de que no tenía enemigos ni problemas de algún tipo.

– Nena lo mejor es que te quedes en mi departamento. No quiero que te pase algo- me atrajo hacia su cuerpo apretándome entre sus brazos– Haz tu maleta, después llamare a la policía-

Saque dos grandes maletas del armario y comencé a introducir toda la ropa, zapatos, joyas y productos personales que pudiera. Saque de los cajones todos los papeles importantes y los puse en mi bolso para salir asustada de mi departamento, no entendía que pudo pasar, quien pudo ingresar para hacer algo así.

.

.

.

.

7 horas, dos películas, 3 cuencos de palomitas, 1 barra de chocolate, 2 almuerzos y una ducha después me encontraba instalada en su departamento. Estaba nerviosa, no lograba comprenderlo e pasado muchos días en este departamento, incluso e dormido en él, pero ahora era diferente, estaba viviendo con el ¡viviremos juntos! claro que solo es temporal pero el hormigueo en mi estómago continuaba y los nervios me invadían.

_¿Qué pasara? Tal vez… tal vez no pase nada._ Esperaba que no pasara nada pero también quería que pasara. Mis sentimientos me contradecían. Mis nervios me decían que no pasara la noche con él, pero mi corazón me decía que yo quería, que lo deseaba, que aun muerta de nervios, lo anhelaba. Quería dormir en sus brazos después de… hum… de "eso" ¡Demonios! cumpliré 20 años, estudio la universidad, tengo un novio de 30 y ni siquiera puedo ponerle nombre a "eso" sigo llamándolo "eso" me sentía patética.

_Déjalo surgir Bella, Déjalo surgir._ Si eso haría, dejaría que las cosas surgieran, no forzaría nada, si no pasaba nada hoy ya sería en otra ocasión. Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla que llegaba a los muslos y con el cabello mojado, estaba totalmente dispuesta a enfrentar mis dudas y temores pero nunca ¡NUNCA! espere encontrare a Edward con una toalla enredara en sus caderas.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, en los meses que tenemos juntos nunca nos habíamos visto tan escasos de ropa, pero lo vi en sus ojos llenos de anhelo y deseo, él lo deseaba, me deseaba. Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo desde mis piernas hasta mi cara, volviendo a bajar hacia mi pecho que se aprisionaba en mi toalla. El deseo era evidente, lo percibía en su mirada, en la tensión de sus hombros y de su mandíbula, se contenía, él se estaba conteniendo por mí. Giro dándome la espalda de pronto dejándome confundida ¿Por qué hacía eso? No entendía su actuar.

– Lo… lo siento Bella… yo solo venia por ropa– tartamudeo con voz ronca.

– Edward... – lo llame sintiendo la sangre subir efusivamente a mis mejillas.

– Me voy… dormiré en… en…– pareció pensarlo un momento– en el sofá– sentencio, pero aun así no se movió un solo centímetro.

_Al demonio con dejarlo fluir, yo quería y quería ¡ya! _

Comencé a dar pequeños pasos hacia él, con suma lentitud. La yema de mis dedos hizo contacto con la piel de su espalda baja. Sentí la tensión de pronto. No se lo esperaba. Mi caricia comenzó a subir con suavidad deleitante por los definidos músculos de su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros, subí por su cabello dejando mis dedos perderse en él, dándome el placer de masajearlo lentamente. Un sonoro suspiro de placer salió de sus labios y el aire de mis pulmones salió de golpe en silencio, el nerviosismo me hizo contener la respiración sin notarlo.

Giro lentamente como si temiera asustarme. Su mirada contacto la mía. Llevo su mano derecha a mi mejilla acariciándola con el dorso de sus dedos, bajando lentamente por mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula, cuando llego al nacimiento de mis pechos me dirigió una mirada cautelosa, era como si él estuviera dándome la oportunidad de correr, pero yo no iba a correr, estaba muy lejos de correr. No encontró duda u oposición en mi mirada. Sin despegar la vista de mis ojos, su mano deshizo el nudo de la toalla dejándola caer al suelo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de saberme desnuda ante él. El pudor llego a mí tan pronto que trate de cubrir mis pechos con mis brazos.

– No– susurro– no me escondas tu belleza mi amor– tomo mis brazos sin ejercer fuerza pero con firmeza para dejarlos a mis costados. Lentamente su mirada comenzó a descender apartándose de mi mirada. Recorrió mi cuerpo entero de arriba hacia abajo.

– Eres perfecta– afirmo mientras el mismo se deshacía de lo que ocultaba su desnudez de mí. La poca luz que se filtraba por la pared de cristal iluminaba su torso dándole un aspecto más sensual a la situación.

Mordí mi labio en un gesto nervios. Sus ojos automáticamente se fijaron en esa acción. Su mano se fue a mi nuca enredándose en mi cabello y ejerciendo fuerza atrayéndome hacia él. Nos besamos en un beso equilibrado entre lo apasionado y lo tierno, el trataba de darme confianza en esta situación y yo, yo simplemente quería ser de él. Mis rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama y él me dejo caer lentamente liberando mi cabello de sus manos. Dejo su cuerpo sobre el mío sosteniendo el mismo su peso

Sus lívidas manos trazaban caricias exigentes y apasionadas por cada espacio de mi cuerpo y su boca devoraba mis labios. Su lengua se fundía con la mía y sus dientes mordían mis labios levemente en un gesto de pasión. Sus labios comenzaron a trazar un camino de besos por mi cuello hacia mis pechos. Sentía la temperatura subir, mi respiración comenzó hacerse superficial, era doloroso el deseo de más. Sentí la punta se su lengua deslizarse lentamente entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi ombligo para regresar de nuevo a mis pechos. Mis erectos pezones rogaban por caricias, por atención, quise pedírselo, quise decirle que me devorara completa pero no pude, mis gemidos y jadeos a casa caricia me lo impedían.

– Tu piel es tan suave– sus dedos recorrieron llegaron hasta mis pechos, donde rozo muy delicadamente con sus dedos mis pezones– Perfecta.

Se apiado de mí tomando mi pezón entre sus dientes arrancándome un audible gemido, tiro de el un poco, para después pasar su lengua rodeándolo y finalmente chuparlo entre sus labios. Mi otro pecho no fue desatendido en ningún momento, con el índice y el pulgar aprisionaba mi pezón y tiraba suavemente.

– Edward…– gemí. Levanto su cabeza para mirarme con todo el deseo y la ternura en sus ojos.

– ¿Si nena? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

– Edward necesito…– ¡Demonios! no sabía ni que necesitaba.

– Lo se cariño– musito con voz ronca cargada de deseo. Volvió su atención a mis pechos tratando de tomar cada trozo de piel entre sus labios y su lengua. Chupaba, mordía, lamia y besaba. Tome su cabello entre mis manos acercándolo a mis labios. Lo bese apasionadamente devorando sus labios, nuestras respiraciones eran superficiales, sonoras, dificultosas- Eres hermosa- susurro entrecortadamente

Su mano comenzó a deslizarse entre nosotros hacia mi vientre, bajando poco a poco llegando a mi muslo, comenzó a subir buscando su objetivo hasta encontrarlo. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi entrepierna levemente. Levanto un poco su cabeza mirándome a los ojos para infundirme confianza mientras comenzaba a acariciarme gradualmente con más insistencia.

Con sus dedos abrió mis pliegues en busca de ese sensible punto perdición de toda mujer. Comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi clítoris con la yema de su dedo provocando reacciones ardientes en mí. Jadeos y gemidos leves salían de mis labios sin control. Sentí una humedad incrementandose en mi vagina. Ejerció más presión sobre mi clítoris para después pellizcarlo levemente entre sus dedos.

– Edward– gemí incontenible y audiblemente más fuerte.

– ¡Joder! – exclamo mientras su dedo se adentraba a mi y comenzaba a bombear lentamente. Deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la almohada– Estas tan mojada–

– ¡Oh Dios! – quería algo, mi cuerpo instintivamente luchaba por algo pero no sabía que. Nunca había explorado mi sexualidad y ahora no tenía idea de que sentía– Edward… quiero… necesito…–

– Yo sé lo que necesitas nena– saco su dedo de mi y comenzó a repartir besos en mi vientre. Descendiendo a paso lento.

Llego a mi sexo deteniéndose a contemplarlo, yo lo miraba extasiada, la curiosidad y la excitación nublaban mi juicio, sencillamente actuaba, no pensaba. Me dedico una mirada cargada de deseo antes de acercar su nariz hasta casi tocar mis pliegues con ella, aspiro profundamente y expiro con fuerza era como si se deleitaba y podría jurar que así era. Con la punta de su lengua lamio mi sexo. Mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, sus dedos comenzaron a manipular mis labios provocando que me humedeciera cada vez más. Separo mis pliegues encontrando mi clítoris el cual presiono entre la yema de su dedo índice haciendo un rose delicioso. Su lengua pronto sustituyo su dedo y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. El placer crecía y creía sin poderlo refrenar, comencé a gemir suavemente. Hasta que su dedo se adentró lentamente a mí y comenzó a bombear, al comienzo era incomodo pero placentero, conforme bombeaba más y más rápido un nudo de algo se posiciono en mi vientre.

Adentro otro dedo duplicando el placer de lo inminente en mí, su lengua se arremolinaba en mi clítoris mientras sus dedos me poseían.

– Edward…– Gemí fuertemente al sentir como chupaba ese pequeño brote.

Labios

Lengua

Dientes

Dedos

Miradas furtivas

y el placer seguía creciendo.

– Eso nena… Dejate ir…– jadeo

De pronto sentí sus dientes morder mi clítoris con fuerza y sus dedos seguir moviéndose en mi y algo exploto

– ¡Edward! – juro que vi las estrellas. Los espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo entero, los dedos de mis pies se torcieron tratando de retenerlo, de retener esa increíble y abrumadora sensación solo un poco más. Edward seguía lamiendo todo a su paso, y sus dedos no se detuvieron hasta que los espasmos pasaron. Lo sentí levantarse y dejar su cuerpo sobre el mío.

– Te ves hermosa cuando tienes un orgasmo– sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi hombro al decir esas palabras– ¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado ser dueño de esto?– pregunto mientras lentamente su mano acariciaba uno de mis pechos, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y pude ver la satisfacción inundando sus ojos. Tenían un brillo de victoria y felicidad.

– Eres lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida nena– susurro plantando un tierno beso en mis labios para convertirlo en uno devorador. Su lengua se adentró a batallar contra la mía posesivamente enrollándose en ella, su sabor era salino pero no desagradable, contrario a lo que alguna vez llegue a pensar eso me excito, me encendió y despertó a ese ser atrevido y oculto que nos sabía que existía en mí.

Lo empuje hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama y me coloque a horcajadas sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras yo comenzaba a repartir besos por su mandíbula, cuello y hombros. Deje mis dientes deslizarse al lóbulo de su oreja y tirar de él arrancándole un gemido ronco. Comencé a descender por su pecho dejando vagar mi lengua en el hasta llegar su entrepierna. Separe sus piernas con un leve empujoncito, y me arrodille entre ellas, acaricie su rígida erección de arriba hacia abajo con manos tímidas, luego lo tome entre mis dedos y lo bombee un par de veces hasta arrancar un gruñido profundo de su pecho.

– ¡Ah!… Cariño… Bella no tienes… no…– balbuceo incoherentemente. Su mano apretaba la sabana de la cama y sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente de vez en cuando y gemía exquisitamente.

– ¿Te… te gusta esto? – pregunte con timidez.

– Sigue… por favor…– jadeo cuando apreté su erección con más firmeza.

Me incline hacia adelante y lamí tímidamente la punta de su pene. Se tensó gruñendo audiblemente, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y arqueo sus caderas hacia mí. Me hizo sentir poderosa lograr una reacción tan grande en el con tan poco. Sintiéndome un poco más osada pase mi lengua recorriendo su erección a lo largo, comencé a dibujar círculos con ella lengua alrededor de la su glande y después lo atrape entre mis labios, ejerciendo una ligera presión, estaba excitada por la respiración acelerada de Edward.

Metí su pene en mi boca y moví mis labios de arriba hacia abajo, tomando en mi mano lo que no cabía en mi boca. Edward gimió mientras continuaba dándole placer. Note como su erección se inflaba ligeramente y por algún motivo me imagine que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

– Cariño… Detente… voy a… por favor…. Detente…– suplico entre jadeos

Pero yo sacudió la cabeza y continúe succionándolo y apretándolo entre mis labios. Quería hacerle lo mismo que el hizo conmigo. Quería darle lo que él me dio y no me detendría hasta que eso pasara.

– ¡Ah!... No te detengas… ya no te… detengas– gruño fuertemente al tiempo que se ponía más duro. En un momento de atrevimiento de mi parte trate de adentrar a mi boca todo lo que pude

– ¡Bella!– grito sentándose en la cama cuando la punta de su pene toco mi garganta. Sentí un líquido caliente y espeso estallar en mi boca y caer en la parte trasera de mi lengua deslizándose por mi garganta. Continúe succionándolo hasta que él se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Lo hice bien?– pregunte con inseguridad.

– Jodidamente bien– insistió él.

Tiro de mi hacia arriba dejándome acostada sobre su torso para luego voltearnos repentinamente. Mi espalda se encontraba nuevamente contra superficie de la cama, ambos estábamos excitados y jadeantes. Y el parecía listo para más.

Se posiciono entre mis piernas tocando mi entrada con la punta de su miembro haciéndonos gemir al contacto.

– Te necesito Bella… Necesito hacerte mía– musito sobre mis labios entrecortadamente

Apoyo uno de sus codos en la almohada al lado de mi cabeza y su mano acariciaba mi cabello mientras que con su otra mano dirigía su ereccion a mi entrada. Froto su miembro contra mi húmedo centro, y gimió en necesidad. Sin entrar en mí, seguía frotándose una y otra vez. Temblé de un deseo que pareció intensificarse cuando pude sentir como me torturándome entrando lentamente en mí.

Sentí una pequeña molestia conforme se abría paso en mí pero nunca el dolor que muchas veces me platicaron de la primera vez. Era incomodo sí, pero la sensación de placer lo hacía abrumante. Presiono un poco más hasta llegar a aquella barrera que jamás ningún hombre ha tocado.

– Te amo…– susurro dejando un beso en mis labios- ¿Te duele?

- No te detengas…- dije en un suspiro.

Una cantidad excesiva de sentimientos y emociones me embargaron conforme entraba más y más.

– Mírame– demando con voz grave. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con su deseosa mirada.

– Yo… ¡Dios!... Te necesito…– jadee al sentir la punta de su miembro adentrarse solo un poco para luego salir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de aguantar el momento. Empujo una última vez penetrándome totalmente y besando mis labios para acallar el pequeño gemido de dolor que salió de mí.

– ¿Estas bien?– Abrí mis ojos cristalinos por la nebulosa de lágrimas en ellos. Acaricie su mejilla haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo por él.

– ¡Mía!– salió de mí y volvió a entrar lentamente dejando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a él. La misma desbordante sensación de antes comenzaba a formarse de nuevo en mi vientre provocando los suaves gemidos y jadeos de mis labios.– Eres mía–

Edward respiraba pesadamente como si se estuviera conteniendo.

– Sigue… mas…– suplique en un respiro. Sus embestidas eran enloquecedoramente lentas y profundas.

– ¡Dilo!– siseo entre dientes– Di a quien le perteneces…–

– A ti. Te pertenezco a ti– lloriquee– Por favor…– Edward se incorporó un poco para mirarme a los ojos y comenzó a embestirme con rudeza y necesidad.

Enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cadera gimiendo su nombre, mientras entraba en mí una y otra vez.

– Edward…– miré su hermoso rostro contraído por el placer, mis senos rebotaban en cada embestida, restregándose en su torso.

– Di mi nombre Isabella…– ordeno

– ¡Edward! ¡Oh Dios, Edward!– grite

– Así… grita mi nombre… eres mía nena… solo mía…– dijo con dificultad entre embestidas.

– Si, si, sigue ¡Sí!–

– ¡Dilo!– rugió. Y no entendía a que se refería, no podía hablar estaba hundida en un pozo del que no quería salir y no quería pensar solo quería sentir más y más y cada vez más. Pero el comenzó a ralentizar sus embestidas hasta hacerlas lentas pero profundas. Lo mire con la súplica en mis ojos. – Dilo… de quien eres–

– ¡Sí! ¡Tuya! ¡Soy tuya! Solamente tuya– lleve mi boca a la suya para besarle de una manera tan frenética como sus movimientos cuando reanudaron la velocidad. Nos devorábamos en ese beso, su lengua y dientes mordían y lamian mis labios y yo simplemente abría mi boca gustosa de recibirlo en ellos. Mis uñas se incrustaban en su espalda, probablemente le dejaría marcas pero no podía controlar la oleada de adrenalina y placer en mi cuerpo.

– Mía–

– Totalmente– jadeos.

– Mía–

Decía con voz rasposa y sin aliento

– Si– gemí

– Solamente–

– Mía– dijo en un ronco rugido

– Soy tuya. No te detengas…– jadee con fuerza mientras el aceleraba el ritmo, de una manera desbocada, su mejilla sudorosa rozaba la mía y escuchaba cada sonido de sus labios en mi oído mientras yo gritaba y gritaba su nombre pidiéndome más y más. Mis gemidos eran tan audibles que pense que los vecinos de Edward se despertarían. Llevo una de sus manos a donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y froto mí ya hinchado clítoris.

– ¡Edward! – grite en éxtasis

– ¿Así te gusta bebe?– pregunto jadeando sin parar sus salvajes embestidas

– ¡Dios sí! ¡Así!– guite mientras me llevaba a la locura.

Jadeos

Gemidos

Gritos

Rugidos

Su cuerpo

El mío

Y un mar de placer

Sentí mis paredes contraerse contra su miembro aprisionándolo fuertemente presa del inminente final. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por ese tremendo placer… y note como mientras el orgasmo azotaba toda célula viva en mi él siguió envistiéndome alargando el momento un poco más. Sentí como me contraía alrededor de él y en medio de mi bruma mire a Edward que apretaba los dientes fuertemente y de una última, fuerte y profunda embestida se quedaba quieto en mi interior al tiempo que sentía su cálido semen en mí.

Se dejó caer exhausto y sudoroso sobre mí dejando su mejilla contra mi pecho y lleve mis brazos hacia su espalda rodeándolo y acariciando su cabello con mis dedos, por extraño que pareciera su peso no me afectaba, ni siquiera lo sentía. Su respiración entrecortada era un reflejo de la mía. Yacía en mis brazos mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aliento. Se incorporó para mirarme a los ojos y le sonreí por inercia al ver la gran sonrisa en sus labios. Estábamos extasiados pero felices y sus ojos me lo decían.

– Eres totalmente mía…– susurro y planto un tierno beso en mis labios.

Se dejó caer a mi lado atrayéndome a su pecho. Rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos posesivamente. Me sentía dichosa, feliz, tranquila, satisfecha y cansada. Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar y a cerrarse poco a poco.

– Te amo– susurro con voz cansada.

– Te amo–

_Definitivamente fue el mejor día de mi vida_

.

.

.

.

.

Sentí el calor filtrándose en mi piel y la luz llegar a mis ojos aun cerrados. Sentía los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura y mi mejilla en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón eran lentos y tranquilos. Arrugue la nariz sin querer despertarme pero escuche una pequeña risa que me hizo sonreír aun con mis ojos cerrados. Lentamente los fui abriendo mis ojos topándome con unos verdes y felices.

– Hola– susurro con una sonrisa.

– Hola– musite con voz pequeña, sentía que si hablaba alto rompería el encanto del momento.

Nos miramos fijamente durante un tiempo, segundos, minutos, tal vez horas, sinceramente no se pero me sentía dichosa.

– Quiero despertar cada mañana de mi vida contigo– me sonroje furiosamente. Levanto su mano hasta mi mejilla acariciando mi pómulo con su pulgar– eres adorable–

– Tengo hambre– admití con una risita.

– Primero tomemos una ducha y después preparare el desayuno. Esta vez yo te consentiré-

– Suena bien, pero y si no te dejo ducharte conmigo- sonreí al ver sus ojos abrirse sorprendidos.

– Señorita Swan, está usted vetándome de mi propio baño- me provoco.

– Nunca me atrevería Dr. Cullen- puse mi mejor sonrisa seductora y mirada coqueta mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama tapándome con la sabana y viéndole sobre mi hombro. – pero sigo sin estar convencida de dejarte entrar a esa ducha conmigo–

– Siempre podría convencerte–

– ¿Ah sí?- le rete

– Si- afirmo sentándose en la capa obligándome a cambiar el ángulo de mi cuerpo para mirarlo car a cara. – Vera Señorita Swan, tengo información de primera mano que usted tiene un pequeño padecimiento y que si lo utilizo en este momento para mi conveniencia usted me dejara entrar a esa ducha–

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y trate de alejarme con lentitud tratando de que él no lo notara.

– Esta bien. Me rindo antes de empezar la guerra solo no me hagas cosquillas por favor– sonreí inocentemente haciéndolo suspirar negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida.

– Cobarde-

Mi móvil comenzó a timbrar una bastante seductora canción y comencé a balancearme lenta y seductoramente hacia la entrada del baño

_Baby boy you stay on my mind fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams*_

Volví mi mirada haca Edward mientras le cantaba la linea de la canción viéndolo a los ojos. Sonrió totalmente feliz, sus ojos chispearon de diversión. Quien fuera que estuviera llamando tendría que esperar a que termináramos nuestro momento

Y al ritmo de Beyonce y cantando su letra. _Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies I think about all the time I see you in my dreams*_

Me gire de nuevo hacia el baño.

– Contesta cariño. Me daré una ducha. Luego me alcanzas– le guiñe un ojo antes de atravesar la puerta.

Llegue a la ducha abriendo el agua caliente, después la fría y tratando de templarla un poco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cómoda me adentre en ella levantando el rostro un poco para que el agua me golpeara de frente. Comencé a recordar nuestra noche, las palabras, los besos, las caricias, las sensaciones y los sentimientos. Era suya, había sido suya, me hizo mujer. Esa revelación cayó como un yunque sobre mi dándome de frente con la realidad, enserio me hizo mujer, soy su mujer, sonreí como idiota al ver esa hermosa realidad para mí.

Si hay alguien de quien yo sería mujer era de Edward, aun con sus celos y su posesividad es la persona más cariñosa y tierna que he conocido. Deje el agua caer en mi nuca y cerré los ojos sintiendo la felicidad. Con una sonrisa en mis labios. Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse despacio pero yo seguí en mi posición esperando que Edward entrar a la ducha conmigo. Unos minutos después seguía en mi posición y sola mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos girando hacia Edward que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos para toparme con una mirada fría y dura que me helo la sangre ¿Qué había pasado para que tuviera esa mirada?

Cerré la corriente de agua y tome la toalla sin detenerme a secar mi cuerpo, envolví mi cuerpo alrededor de ella y salí de la ducha acercándome a él pero cuando estuve solo a unos pasos, él se alejó de mi dejándome congelada en mi sitio ¿Qué estaba pasando? Volví a intentar acercarme pero surtió el mismo efecto en el, hasta que acabamos de nuevo en la recamara. Su mirada seguía siendo fría pero destellaba con ira. De pronto la casa se vio envuelta en un pesado silencio y la tensión que cayó sobre nosotros era demasiado palpable para ignorarla

_Algo malo paso_

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a marcha forzada y en menos de 5 segundos ya había considerado toda posibilidad descartándola casi inmediatamente.

¿Le habrá pasado algo a su familia? _No, no tendría esa mirada si fuera así._

¿Me habrá visto haciendo algo mal? _Lo dudo, hace 5 minutos estaba feliz solo fui a la ducha y ahora él está furioso._

¿Me habrá visto con alguien?_ Estúpido solo de pensarlo. Nunca he estado con alguien. Solo él._

_Su ira parece dirigida a mí._

¿Alguien le dijo algo de mí? _No podría ser posible estamos solos_

Me devane los sesos tratando de pensar en algo que podría haberlo puesto así. Desvié la mirada de sus ojos acusadores para escanear mi entorno tratando de encontrar algo diferente, algo fuera de lugar que pudiera darme una pista para saber a qué me enfrento en este momento. Y ahí estaba, en su mano mirándome como un verdugo. Mi cerebro lo calibro al instante y la idea se instaló. Volví a mirar sus ojos que seguían hundidos en la ira y la frialdad. Alguien me llamo, pero quien habrá sido para que el este así.

Volví a forzarme a pensar y miles de nombres desfilaron por mi mente en un instante. Sin poder encontrar ninguno malo me di por vencida. No sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. Sabía que ese móvil en su mano era la fuente de su enojo y sabía que el me lo diría pero no estaría preparada para cuando descargara su ira y eso me molestaba. Abrí mi boca para preguntar y terminar esta situación y este espantoso silencio pero el me corto.

– Llamo Jacob– dijo con voz gélida y yo me sentí morir. La sangre se fue de mi cuerpo produciéndome un dolor en el estómago.

_¡Mierda!_

Esto sería malo

Lo mire, larga y tendidamente sin emitir sonido, pensando que decir y eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

– ¿Qué quería?– tenía que sonar segura, yo no he hecho nada malo y si actuaba sospechosamente el creerá lo contrario.

– Te interesa mucho saber que quería ¿verdad? Isabella– me miro inquisidoramente avanzando un paso. Mierda uso el Isabella

– Si me lo estás diciendo por algo es cariño- dije dulcemente. No me amedrantaría.

– No me dijo, colgó- avanzo hasta llegar frente a mí. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban una con la otra y la suya era pesada y superficial– Solo me pregunto ¿Por qué cuando conteste ese perro me llamo cariño pensando que eras tú?- su voz era siniestra y yo me creí empequeñecer.

– No lo sé- susurre– pero le llamare para averiguarlo y decirle que no lo vuelva a hacer, así te quedaras tranquilo– estire mi mano tratando de tomar el móvil de la suya pero no me lo permitió. En un rápido movimiento alejo su mano de la mía y con su otro brazo me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su torso fuertemente. El impacto saco el aire de mis pulmones haciéndome sentir mareada momentáneamente.

– ¡No!– rugió furiosamente– no volverás a hablar con el ¿entiendes?– ordeno y yo no sabía que hacer ¡Dios! él no podía ordenarme algo así pero tampoco quería pelear más con él. A pesar de que ya lo miraba a los ojos, dejo caer mi móvil al suelo para enredar su mano en mi cabello tirando de el hacia atrás obligandome a levantar mi cabeza mas y dejar mi cuello al descubierto.

– Eres mía– y dicho eso planto un beso furioso en mis labios haciéndome notar toda la ira que lo consumía en ese momento

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*** <strong>Baby boy you stay on my mind fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams. Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies I think about all the time I see you in my dreams:** ...**Nene te quedas en mi mente llenas mis fantacias, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, te veo en mis sueños. Nene ningun dia pasa sin mis fantasias, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, te veo en mis sueños-

**.**

**Miércoles**** 07 de Diciembre.**

**Hola a todas primero que nada me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir capitulo pero como la mayoría de ustedes sabe estoy en mi servicio social en el hospital por lo que carecía de tiempo y hace como un mes o mas tuve un accidente automovilístico en el cual me fracture una muñeca y una pierna y mi computadora salio mal en ese asunto pero me recuperaron la información hace unos pocos ****días no por los capítulos que tenia escritos en ella si no por cosas importantes como mi tesis para graduarme. En fin, el punto es que en serio no pude antes porque me ha ido de mal en peor xD subí hasta ahora porque ahora en la mañana me quitaron el yeso de la mano el de la pierna me durara un mes mas. Agradezco a todas aquellas chicas que me contestaron el MP haciendome ver que les gustaba mi historia y dandome apoyo.**

**Por cierto en el capitulo pasado de esta historia me dejaron un Review "anónimo" diciendome que yo pedía reviews sin dejan nunca uno. No me enfrascare en discusiones ni aclaramientos a esa persona pero si a mis lectoras que son las que lo merecen. En cada historia que yo leo dejo un Review por lo menos y en ocasiones (casi siempre) por capitulo. Se los digo a ustedes chicas porque si pido review es justo que yo deje en donde leo. No soy hipócrita.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo porque me esforcé escribiéndolo, en especial el Lemmon xD**

**Si ven alguna falta de ortografía no me odien, maten o critiquen mucho por favor, los escribo con rapidez y carezco de beta en esta historia por eso se me pasan unas cositas.**

**El sabado subire capitulo de mi otra historia "En tus brazos" **

**Del fic "Cuentos de una chica mala" no tengo todavía una fecha porque estoy arreglando con mi beta para que quede bien desarrollada la historia y poder comenzar a subir capítulos.**

**Espero lo disfruten. Agradezco a los anónimos, a las que me dejan reviews, a las que me mandan MP, me ponen en alerta, en favoritos o simplemente leen incognitamente. Gracias de verdad**

**.**

********Gracias por leer chicas y dejen sus REVIEWS********


	5. A dos pasos del infierno

_******NO************ P************ERMITO************ QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO ESCRIBA SIN MI PERMISO******_

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

Aqui viene lo mejor de todo, un POV Edward para que entren un poco a la mente de mi Edward.

y quiero agradecerle ami Beta hermosa Ginette (la cual conseguí hace poco) por haberme ayudado a corregir el capitulo. Nena mil gracias, eres de lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 - A dos pasos del infierno<p>

_"Cuando mejor es uno, tanto más difícilmente llega a ser sospechar de la maldad de los otros."_

Marco Tulio Cicerón

– _Eres mía– y dicho eso planto un beso furioso en mis labios haciéndome notar toda la ira que lo consumía en ese momento_

.

.

.

Comencé a forcejear contra el agarre de sus brazos en mí, pero me era inútil. Él tenía demasiada fuerza y no quería aplicar alguna de las maniobras de autodefensa que aprendí hace años, no quería hacerle daño, solo quería volver el tiempo 15 minutos atrás cuando todo estaba bien.

Sus labios comenzaron a lastimarme profundamente al sentir sus dientes aferrándose a ellos en un intento de que abriera mi boca para recibirlo. Mis dientes se mantuvieron fuertemente apretados mientras mis manos golpeaban sus hombros.

No le importaba. Tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes mordiéndolo hasta que sentí un sabor cálido y salado en mi boca. Un quejido salió de mi garganta mientras sus labios insistentes se movían sobre los míos hasta que mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Como si estas fueran un grito de auxilio se separó de mi tan rápido que caí al suelo sin tener nada de que sostenerme.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a consecuencia de mi respiración agitada. Miraba los inmaculados dedos de sus pies sin poder levantar la vista. Lleve una mano temblorosa a mis labios donde pude sentir el pequeño corte en ellos y al alejarlos vi la sangre en mis dedos.

Levante la vista pausadamente como si por primera vez lo percibiera diferente. Sus jadeos, la respiración acelerada, la gota de sangre en la comisura de sus labios y su mirada de furia me decían que era un desconocido, él no era mi Edward, no era el Edward que ayer me hizo el amor. No era ese que me amo con ternura y sin límites. Dos lágrimas resbalaron de mi mejilla hasta una de mis piernas.

Su gesto cambio como un latigazo remplazando esa mascara de frialdad y furia por arrepentimiento puro. Sus pies dieron un pequeño y titubeante paso esperando mi reacción, pero yo estaba muy lejos de moverme, no podía reaccionar, lo veía avanzar y sabía que estaba hablando pero no entendía.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí se arrodillo con deliberada lentitud. Como el delicado toque del viento al pasar sentí sus manos posarse en mis mejillas con extremada delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal y en cualquier momento me fuera a quebrar.

- Bella…- musito en un apenas audible susurro - Perdóname.

Alce nuevamente la vista a sus ojos. Eran tan hermosos, tan verdes y atormentados, pero ahora eran diferentes, sabía que había algo mal en él. Lo supe desde el primer momento que lo conocí, pero nunca pude averiguar que era. Todavía sigo sin poder entender que está mal ¿Porque es así? es que acaso no me ama como lo dice.

Seguí admirando la hermosura de su mirada sin importarme mucho lo que pasara con el mundo. Yo lo amaba y mi corazón lo sabía, pero mi instinto, ese que te protege de situaciones peligrosas se encendía como alarma radioactiva emitiendo una brillante luz roja con el estruendo del sonido que la seguía. Sabía que era imaginaria esa alarma, pero en mi cabeza la escuchaba tan clara que me impedía escuchar lo que él decía.

- Mi amor…- susurro nuevamente al no recibir respuesta de mí.

- ¿Por qué?- su rostro tomo un tinte de desconcierto- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Sus facciones se tiñeron de dolor y entendimiento, como si él siempre hubiera sabido que esto pasaría y aun así le doliera llegar a este punto. No lo entendía, me confundían sus reacciones.

Alejo sus manos de mi rostro y se dejó caer en el suelo sentándose a mi lado mientras agachaba la mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo lo observaba jugar con sus dedos y de vez en cuando retorcer las manos entre sí, muy contrario a la calma que aparentaba mi exterior.

- Tengo miedo Bella, mucho miedo- la nota de vergüenza en ese susurro no pasó desapercibida para mí. Gire para verlo más directamente y escuchar sus palabras- Tengo mucho miedo nena, no solo de que me dejes, si no de que te enamores de alguien más. Hay tantos hombres buenos en el mundo, más acordes a tu edad y que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte hasta que estés lista y formar una familia, yo no Bella, mí tiempo es ahora. Tengo 30 años y te amo con una locura que no te imaginas. No concibo mi vida sin ti y egoístamente lo quiero todo, la linda casa con la cerca blanca y el jardín grande, los hijos de comercial jugando en la sala y tu recibiéndome con un beso al llegar de trabajar, ¡Dios! quiero hasta adoptar al perro para que el cuadro este completo, y de solo pensar que un día por mis deseos de formar una familia contigo o por mi edad, o simplemente porque hay alguien mejor me dejes de amar, siento mi cuerpo morir y la desesperación ataca nublándome el juicio. No pienso mi amor y me ciego ante el terror de imaginarme un futuro sin ti.

Las silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas sin detenerse mientras lo contemplaba. Sin decir nada fui dejándome caer hacia un lado hasta que pose mi cabeza en sus piernas. Gire dejando mi espalda contra el piso mi nuca con sus piernas conectando mi mirada a la suya mientras comenzaba a cepillar mi cabello con sus dedos.

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por mi sien perdiéndose en mi cabello. Edward alargo la mano para limpiarlas con el dorso de su índice con delicadeza sin despegar su dulce mirada de la mía. Sus gestos eran tan tiernos y delicados que me hicieron embozar una leve, pero sincera sonrisa.

Levante mi mano posándola en su mejilla apreciando el repentino brillo en sus ojos. Edward inclino su rostro un poco buscando una caricia. Cerró los ojos y suspiro para después plantar un suave beso en la palma de mi mano.

Yo sabía que había algo mal con él, había algo malo en el alma de Edward pero yo lo iba a ayudar, el superaría sus dudas y seriamos felices, yo lo sabía.

- Nunca- abrió los ojos mirándome con desconcierto ante mis palabras interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio- Nunca te dejare. Sé que tú quieres tener hijos y formar una familia, lo sé y lo entiendo, tú viviste tu juventud y lo que tenías que vivir en ella y aun así te amo. Yo también lo quiero Edward, quiero hijos, y quiero que tú seas su padre. Es solo que necesito tiempo, un poco de tiempo solamente. Sé que el que Jacob me hable te molesta- advertí la obscuridad pasar por sus ojos y su sonrisa desvanecer a la mención de mi amigo- y no solo él. Pero entiende que no hay nada que me separe de ti, la única persona con el poder de separarme de ti eres tú. No te dejare mi amor, entiéndelo, eres y siempre vas a ser tú, nadie más.

Ante esta última declaración vi el brillo en sus ojos relampaguear con felicidad. Nos miramos fijamente sin decirnos palabras, no hacían falta. Lo amaba, me amaba, y aun con los problemas esa era una realidad que no cambiaría. Sus dedos seguían cepillando mi cabello mientras nos mirábamos en ese silencio. Era como si nada hubiera sucedido y en el mundo solo estuviéramos él y yo.

Se inclinó sobre mí pasando un brazo por detrás de mí rodilla y el otro por mi espalda para después levantarme en el aire sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Él era perfecto y yo lucharía para que esta felicidad no se acabara.

Con cuidado me depositó a mitad de la cama y dejo caer a mi lado. Paso su brazo por mi cintura atrayéndose el hacia mí y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. Mis manos viajaron a su cabeza y comencé a pasarlas entre sus cabellos una y otra vez con lentitud. Edward emitió un profundo suspiro de gusto.

Después de un rato de estar en la misma posición sin movernos la respiración de Edward se hizo lenta y profunda mientras que mis ojos pesaban, cerrándose involuntariamente por si solos.

|:::::::|

Había pasado tres semanas desde la última escena de Edward y la verdad me sentía muy bien. Estábamos tranquilos o por lo menos lo tratábamos, él seguía mostrando sus inseguridades en algunos momentos pero repentinamente se controlaba. Ese último día llegamos al acuerdo de intentarlo, solo esperaba que de verdad funcionara.

Llegue al ahora nuestro departamento con bolsas del supermercado. Quería preparar el almuerzo y comenzar a arreglarme para la cena de beneficencia del hospital.

Ya extrañaba a Edward. Ayer cubrió el turno nocturno del hospital y fue una de esas pocas veces desde nuestra primera vez no dormimos juntos.

Comencé a preparar lasaña pues sabía que llegaría hambriento y quería consentirlo con su comida favorita.

Extrañaba hacer el amor con el ¡oh Dios! sí que lo extrañaba. Estas tres semanas han sido desenfrenadas y con hormona revolucionadas en el aire. Edward parecía más adolescente y hormonal que yo, siempre hacíamos el amor de dos a tres veces al día, me dejaba exhausta, y el parecía tener la energía de un quinceañero.

Incluso muchas noches, he despertado envuelta en caricias, roces, y besos de él. Es como si no se saciara nunca. Pero desde hace 4 días no habíamos podido estar juntos. Mis exámenes me mantuvieron ocupada y los turnos que ha cubierto en el hospital no nos dejaron coincidir, además de que terminábamos agotados al final de la jornada de cada uno.

Pero con algo de suerte cuando llegara a casa lo dejaría descansar para después de la cena compensar todos esos días.

Estaba loca por él y no permitiría que mi felicidad acabara.

**POV EDWARD**

11:26 a.m. marcaba el reloj cual sentencia de tiempo. 16 horas ¡16 malditas horas! Sin ver a mi Bella. Cuando salí del departamento ella todavía no llegaba de la universidad, sus malditos exámenes se atravesaron con mi turno en emergencias. Odiaba no poder tenerla junto a mi cada segundo de cada maldito día.

4 días sin hacer el amor con ella ¡Dios! como odiaba que estudiara. Esperaba ansioso el día que pudiera poner un anillo en su dedo y reclamarla como mía ante el mundo.

Moría por llegar y devorarla entera. Por hacerle el amor como no he podido en 4 días. La necesitaba y la necesitaba demasiado.

Tratar de controlarme durante todo este tiempo me ha estado matando. Ver las miradas de los hombres hacia ella me enfurece. No lo soporto, ella no es un trozo de carne ¡ella es mia! Nadie tiene derecho a verla, hablarle y menos tocarla pero no puedo hacer nada. No ahora por lo menos.

¡Mierda! Los celos me carcomen vivo cada vez que la veo salir del departamento hacia la universidad, cuando llega cansada de un largo día, cuando no contesta su celular a tiempo, o simplemente cuando no estoy hablando con ella.

Las preguntas luchan contra las dudas haciendo de mi mente el campo de batalla más sangriento que se puede ver. ¿Ira con alguien cuando dice que va a la universidad? ¿Estará cansada porque viene de verse con ese alguien? ¿Por qué no contesta a tiempo? ¿Alguien esta con ella? ¿Está hablando con alguien? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué hace cuando no estoy con ella? ¿Ve a alguien? ¿Me engaña? ¿Me miente? ¿Conoció a alguien?

¡Joder! No quiero siquiera al aliento de alguien la toque. Que ese "alguien" respire su mismo aire, que ¡nadie! respire su mismo aire. Las ilusiones eran tan reales que creía estarlas viendo. Me torturaban.

La imaginaba conociendo a alguien nuevo, acorde a su edad, siempre era alguien acorde a su edad, hablando con él, saliendo con él, besándose con él, e inevitablemente dejándome por él. Y no, eso no podía permitirlo, nunca lo permitiría, ella era mía, ella es mía y siempre lo será.

El auto comenzó a sofocarme cuando la ansiedad de llegar a casa estaba desestabilizando mi cuerpo. La respiración se me aceleraba y mis manos sudaban siempre. ¿y si no está en casa? ¿Y si llego y esta con alguien? voy a matar a quien se le acerque o quiera robármela, juro que matare a quien quiera robarme lo que es mío.

Estacione el auto en mi espacio sin ser muy consciente del camino ni de mis acciones. Nunca lo era. El 98% de mi día era en piloto automático hasta que llegaba con mi Bella. Hacia mi trabajo mecánicamente, mientras pensaba en ella como ahora.

Salude a Sam el guardia del edificio. Era un buen hombre y no lo odiaba pero detestaba los momentos en que mi Bella lo saludaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa amable. Ella no debería de hacer eso. Sus sonrisas me tienen que pertenecer a mí, ¡solo a mí! Bella no debería de sonreírle a nadie porque es mía, todo de ella me pertenece.

Llegue al piso de mi aparta…. nuestro, ahora era nuestro apartamento y vaya que sonaba bien. Escuchaba la música a un volumen considerable el alivio me recorrió ella estaba aquí. Pero tan pronto como el alivio llego se fue. Las nuevas preguntas fueron ¿Qué hizo toda la mañana? ¿Con quién estuvo? ¿Por qué no me llamo? Decidí no descontrolarme, tenía que tranquilizarme o perdería todo el terreno ganado. Abrí la puerta casi en silencio y entre al departamento sin hacer ningún ruido.

Comencé a avanzar, sabía que estaría en la cocina. Mi dulce Bella siempre trataba de sorprenderme y atenderme cuando llegaba cansado y la amaba más por eso. Ella sería tan perfecta si me permitiera ser su mundo, su todo, que ella no necesitara ver a nadie más solamente a mí. Pero no era así y tenía que jugar mis cartas de alguna manera porque conseguiría convertirme en su mundo y nadie más tendría cabida en el.

Camine a la cocina topándome con mi hermosa castaña en la barra americana de la cocina cortando probablemente verdura a espaldas de mí. Los largos risos de su cabello suelto se mecía hacia los lados mientras bailaba suavemente balanceando sus caderas al compás de una canción sugerente con su pequeño short gris, demasiado corto para mi gusto _"más le vale que no se le ocurriera salir con el"_ tome aire lentamente, soltándolo unos segundos después para tranquilizarme, no me hacía bien alterarme. Trataría de sacarle información sutilmente, mi nena es tan distraída que casi nunca se entera de mis intenciones con mis preguntas.

Di unos pasos silenciosos hasta donde se encontraba colocándome detrás de ella. Supe que cuando sintió mi presencia, por la repentina tensión de sus hombros. Tome su pequeña cintura entre mis manos deslizándolas hacia su abdomen y toda la tensión desapareció. Deje pequeño pero sugerente beso debajo de su oreja después de un suspiro. Su cabeza se dejo caer a un costado dándome más acceso mientras la escuchaba suspirar. Comencé a dejar besos suaves en su cuello bajando a su hombro y subí una de mis manos hasta llegar debajo de su pecho atrayéndole a mí. Pero yo quería más, quería que ella supiera en qué estado me encontraba. Baje mi otra mano hacia su pelvis empujándola contra mi cadera dejándole sentir la erección que su simple movimiento de caderas provoco en mí.

La escuche jadear al sentirme así, tan duro y caliente por ella. Quería follarla, quería follarla desesperadamente, quería sexo salvaje, pero ella era tan delicada que todavía no me atrevía a tomarla así. Lo habíamos hecho en todo el departamento. No quedo un solo lugar sin ser utilizado por nosotros. Comedor, cocina, sala, cama, piso, alfombra, baño… y la lista sigue y sigue. Pero siempre era tierno y cariñoso, siempre la trataba con delicadeza, siempre la amaba como ella lo merecía.

Comencé a restregarme contra ella sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de hacerle saber que no quería ser delicado esta vez, que la follar duro.

- Edward…- gimio mi nombre y eso me descontrolo.

- Voy a follarte- la sentí sorprenderse ante mis palabras. Nunca le había dicho nada parecido. Pero no me importo, seguí restregándome contra ella cada vez más desesperadamente. Comencé a estrujar sus pechos entre mis manos haciéndola gemir.

Deslice los tirantes de su blusa rápidamente hacia abajo. Tire de su blusa hasta su cintura dejando sus pechos descubiertos para mí. Desde mi altura veía sus pezones duros, excitados y preparados para mí. Los tome entre mis dedos y los torcí entre ellos pellizcando delicadamente para no infringirle dolor.

- Hmmm… Edward… yo… ah por favor- gimió incoherentemente. Me encantaba descontrolarla de esa manera.

Seguí pellizcando y estrujando sus senos con una mano turnándome entre ambos, y deje deslizar mi otra mano hacia su pequeño y tentador short. Llegue a su entrepierna estrujándola por encima de la ropa.

Acerque mis labios hasta su oído dejando mis dientes morder su lóbulo.

- Esto es lo que quieres- susurre.

- Si… por favor.

Sin desabotonar el short metí mi mano por debajo de el y de sus bragas y ¡joder! Estaba mojada, tan húmeda que sentí como mi polla se hacía más dura. Abrí los labios de su coño encontrando su clítoris y haciendo círculos lentos y perezosos en el. Sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar toda la cocina. Y sus jadeos entrecortados me excitaban cada vez más. La sentía retorcerse entre mis brazos, sabía que quería voltearse y quedar de frente a mí, pero no lo permitiría.

Sus caderas se balancearon restregándose contra mis dedos buscando más fricción pero no se lo concedí. Seguí con mi ritmo lento. De repente pellizque su clítoris ganándome un grito de placer de su parte.

- Hmmm… si Edward… sigue… así… no te detengas.

- Estas tan mojada- volví a susurrar en su oído- Esto quieres nena. Quieres que te folle. Quieres mi polla en tu húmedo coño- termine mi frase mordiendo su hombro fuertemente mientras ella gemía a mis palabras.

El fuerte jadeo que escapo de sus labios no me detuvo de seguir mordiendo y succionando la piel de su cuello y hombros. Ni tampoco de tirar de sus pezones o de masturbarla. No me detuve porque supe que no era ni de asombro ni de miedo, fue placer.

- Si… follame.

- Eso are nena.

En un brusco y rápido movimiento tome el short haciendo saltar el botón y lo baje hasta sus tobillos. _"Joder bragas de encaje"_ Bella sabe lo que amo la lencería de encaje.

- Parece que alguien estaba lista para cuando llegara. ¿No es así nena?

- Mhm- murmuro entre gemidos

Baje sus bragas dejándolas hasta la mitad del muslo. Coloque una mano en su espalda y la empuje sin fuerza pero con firmeza hacia la americana de la cocina dejando su culo expuesto para mí. Mis manos cobraron vida propia comenzando a masajear sus nalgas y su entrepierna mientras ella gemía y gemía sin control. Sentía su clítoris hinchado en mis dedos, lo sentía duro y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se corriera. Sin dejar de torturar ese pequeño brote rosado tome mi miembro en mi mano acercándolo a su entrada simplemente tocándola con la punta. ¡Mierda! esto era el cielo.

- Edward… por favor hazlo…

- Quieres que meta mi polla en tu estrecho coño Bella.

Ella gimió exquisitamente a mis palabras.

- Si- jadeo- por favor.

- Te calienta que te hable sucio mi amor-

Ella volvió a gemir más fuerte cuando pellizque su torturado clítoris nuevamente.

- Si- dijo en un respiro casi inaudible.

- De acuerdo pequeña putita, lo haremos a mi manera-

La embestí con fuerza tan pronto termine mi frase arrancándole un grito. Coloque mi mano en su cadera sosteniéndome de ella sin moverme. Lentamente torturándola acaricie su espalda hasta su cuello llegando a su cabello el cual tome en mi mano tirando de el hacia atrás.

- Tengo tanto semen para ti pequeña.

- ¡Oh Dios!- grito ante mi repentina y dura embestida.

Sin detenerme comencé a embestirla duramente. No duraría mucho. Me correría rápido, después de una maratón de 3 semanas de sexo diario 4 días sin el afectaron mi sistema.

- Edward- grito descontrolada mientras me enterraba más y más profundo en su interior- si así… más rápido… por favor… mas-

Aumente mi ritmo hasta hacerlo frenético. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y facilidad. Estaba tan mojada que resbalaba en ella. Sostuve su cabello con rudeza y no lo solte. Tome una de sus manos entre la mia y la lleve a su centro. Toque su duro clítoris con ambas manos. La hacia tocarse a si misma.

- Eres mía- asegure jadeando. El aroma a sexo en el aire y los gemidos incontrolables de su parte y la mía me estaban prendiendo más. Sus paredes me estaban comenzando a apretar- ¡mierda! eres tan… apretada-

Seguí sosteniendo su mano entre la mía llevándola a su entrada donde mi polla resbalaba haciéndola tocarnos.

- ¡Dios!- gimió descontrolada. Y sentí su inminente orgasmo venir. Sus paredes estaban tan apretadas que me era duro seguir penetrándola por más tiempo sin correrme yo también.

- Nos sientes… ese soy yo follándote… ese soy yo en tu coño- dije con esfuerzo apretando los dientes para no correrme- Y esta eres tu siendo mía.

-Voy a… voy a… ah ¡mierda! necesito correrme- sonreí ante las palabras que nunca había escuchado en su dulce boquita.

Sus paredes se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de mi miembro literalmente aplastándolo en su orgasmo mientras el mío se avecinaba. Impulsado por la lujuria del momento salí de su coño mientras me corría tomando mi pene en mi mano para masturbarlo y dejando caer casi todo mi semen en sus nalgas. Así siguió por unos segundos hasta que su trasero quedo literalmente bañado de mi orgasmo.

Me deje caer exhausto sobre su espalda sintiendo la neblina post-orgásmica en mi mente. Ni siquiera me importo manchas mi pelvis de mi propio semen, total cuando mi mano lo conocía bastante bien gracias a esos meses de sequía sin sexo.

La respiración de Bella era igual de irregular que la mía. Tratamos de tranquilizarnos. Coloque mis codos sobre la cocina observando en rostro de bella por primera vez. Su mejilla estaba contra la superficie marmoleada mientras sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente y mejillas por el sudor. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su respiración seguía irregular. Comencé a acariciar su cabello y removerlo de su cara con dulzura.

Bella abrió los ojos girando lo poco que podía hacia mí y sonriéndome tan encantadoramente. No me resistí, me incline sobre ella y la bese.

- Creo que la comida se quemó- dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

- No quería estropear tu comida cariño- sonreí no lamentando nada en absoluto.

- No te preocupes. Yo pensaba hacer esto después de la cena.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confundido.

- Estar contigo y pasar toda la noche despiertos, pero ya veo que no.

- Cariño… yo nunca dije que dormiríamos en la noche- dije burlonamente porque honestamente no pensaba dormir. Tal vez un poco pero simplemente para recuperar fuerzas.

- Edward…- susurro

- ¿Si nena?

- Quítate de encima de mí- rio- tenemos que bañarnos.

- De acuerdo.

Nos levantamos en un cómodo y feliz silencio quitando la comida de la cocina antes de ocasionar un incendio y nos dirigimos a la tina porque dudaba que ella quisiera estar parada y sinceramente yo me quería relajar.

|:::::::|

Nos despertamos alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. Lo suficiente para poder vestirnos e ir a esa dichosa fiesta de mi familia. Si no fuera porque son mi familia definitivamente obligaría a Bella a no salir de la cama en toda la noche.

Sali del armario con una corbata en mano, listo para irme. Solo esperaba que Bella se apresurara, ella no es de la que tarda en arreglarse pero ya eran las 7:23 y según mi hermana Rosalie debíamos de llegar antes de las 8:00.

- Bella cariño, tenemos que irnos si no quieres que Rose nos mate-

Segundos después escuche la puerta del baño abriéndose para dar paso a una hermosa morena de ojos castaños. Me estaba poniendo duro la sola imagen de ella enfundada en ese largo y ceñido vestido negro que brillaba. Pero lo que me calentó y enfureció en partes iguales fueron los escotes. El maldito vestido era sin tiras, con un escote en corazón en el pecho y con un cinto negro de ceda en la cintura, mientras que de abajo dejaba toda una pierna descubierta. No soy idiota, si me preguntan si se ve caliente, sexy, hermosa y todos los apelativos parecidos para calificarla diría que es verdad. Pero no permitiría que saliera así, no podía. Nadie la podía ver de esa manera.

- No saldrás así- mi voz sonaba autoritaria y con un deje de furia que no pudo evitar filtrarse en ella.

Bella giro hacia mi desconcertada y sorprendida por mi demanda. ¡Demonios! contrólate Cullen, no lo eches a perder. Pondrás un anillo en su maldito dedo y después aras lo que quieras.

- Quiero decir. No puedes ponerte otro vestido amor- rogué como niño pequeño por un juguete- Uno más tapado. No quiero que te vean así.

- ¿Me veo mal?- pregunto de repente avergonzada.

- claro que no nena. Te ves preciosa, pero los hombres te van a ver.

- Edward, este es el vestido que me dio tu mama, así que no pienso entristecerla al no ponérmelo-

Refunfuñando nos dirigimos a la entrada para salir del departamento.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres más rápido de lo que me gustaría. Quería tardar siglos en llegar, de esa manera cuando pusiéramos un pie en la fiesta esta ya habría terminado y así nadie vería a mi Bella. Deseaba fervientemente que algo pasara para no ir pero desgraciadamente nada paso.

La decoración de la casa era hermosa. Como siempre mi madre se superó a sí misma. La casa estaba adornada de mucha cristalería y velas dándole un aire romántico y elegante. Pero yo estaba más ocupado tratando de alargar el momento de que Bella se quitara el abrigo, lo cual al final de todo, paso.

Caminamos haciéndonos notar y juro que quise gritar ¡Mía! cuando todos los estúpidos hombres de la fiesta miraban a mi Bella. No se cómo me contuve en ese momento pero lo logre. Coloque mi mano en su espalda marcando mi territorio para después tomar su barbilla con mi otra mano, y plantarle un beso hambriento y posesivo dejando claro de una manera nada sutil que ella tenía dueño.

Me separe de ella demasiado rápido para mi gusto apreciando el hermoso sonrojo de sus mejillas. Esta era otra de las cosas que más amaba de ella, su timidez, era tan adorable y dulce, y en ese vestido me hacía querer tirarla en mi hombro y llevarla a la cama más cercana.

Mi madre nos sonreía mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros con mi padre.

- Cariño te vez hermosa- exclamó mi madre después de abrazar a mi Bella y darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Es cierto Bella te vez muy hermosa- sonrió Carlisle provocando su sonrojo y una molestia en mí.

- Muchas gracias Esme y a ti también Carlisle- sonrió mi ángel- ¿Dónde está Emmett?- pregunto a su adquirido hermano adoptivo. Ellos se adoraban como verdaderos hermanos y en ocaciones me excluían a pesar de ser yo el hermano de Emmett.

- Esta por algún lado con Rose- contesto mi padre.

- Hola papá, mamá. Aparentemente ahora quieren más a Bella que a mí- bromee

- Es obvio que queremos más a Bella cariño- dijo Esme

- Tu madre tiene razón Edward. Aparte Bella es más bonita- dijo Carlisle a lo que todos reímos. Mis padres adoraban a Bella y siempre la aceptaron muy bien.

Avanzamos hacia el centro del salón aguantando las miradas que le dirigían a Bella.

"_Control Cullen. Control"_

Respire profundamente tres veces para controlarme. Tenía que lograrlo.

- Ven Bella quiero presentarte a unas amigas- Esme comenzó a alejarla de mí y como acto reflejo tome su mano sin medir la fuerza. No quería que se apartara de mí y menos con ese vestido. Esme miro mi rostro y no sé qué expresión habré tenido pero la vi sorprenderse. Sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeo repetidamente tratando aclarar sus pensamientos. Bella por otro lado solo me miro con esos dulces ojos por debajo de sus pestañas y me abrazo acercando sus labios a mi oreja.

- Vendré pronto cariño. Solo las saludare, por favor- se apartó dándome una maldita mirada suplicante a la que no me podía negar. No en este momento por lo menos. No con tantas personas y mis padres.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarla un poco y decidí ceder.

- Esta bien- bese su frente- Estaré con Carlisle-

¡Mentira! Estaría vigilándola desde algún punto del salón. Tal vez escondido detrás de algún pilar o de alguna persona. Ella no podía saber lo que yo soy, no podía dejarle saber cómo soy. Tenía que ocultar esa parte de mí de ella porque la asustaría. Vería el mostró que puedo llegar a ser y no lo podía permitir.

Me sitúe en una esquina que me permitiera el anonimato y observarla. Intercambio algunas palabras con mi madre mientras caminaba hacia sus amigas a las cuales saludo con un apretón de manos y conversar alegremente.

¿Por qué se quedó conversando? ¿Por qué no se va de ahí? ¿Por qué no me busca con la mirada? Acaso ella no me extraña como yo. Ella puede soportar estar separada de mí.

Seguí observándola durante 15 minutos más los cuales se me hicieron eternos. Mis manos dolían de tanta fuerza que hacia apretando los puños. Los hombres la miraban con lujuria. La codiciaban y la deseaban. ¡Joder! si no dejan de mirarla pronto, la sacare de la fiesta.

Ella comenzó a alejarse de mi madre y sus amigas caminando hacia el patio trasero. La mire situarse alejada de todo en el salón seguida por todas las miradas de los hombres a su paso. Respire nuevamente repetidas veces como lo he venido haciendo toda la noche, tratando de calmarme para no perder la cordura.

Comencé a caminar para acercarme a ella pero justo en ese momento alguien choco con ella tomándola de la cintura para evitar la caída. Y lo vi todo rojo. Las paredes comenzaron a teñirse de sangre y mis músculos se tensaron hasta un nivel que no sabía existente y los sonidos desaparecieron. Era increíble el ensordecedor silencio que yo percibía.

"_La tomo de la cintura"_

"_Es un hombre"_

"_La mira de cerca"_

"_¡La está tocando!"_

Y lo perdí. Lo perdí todo. Mi razón se fue y mi lógica desapareció. En mi mente solo vagaba una idea _"lo matare"_ comencé a avanzar a paso apresurado. Mis pisadas resonaban en el piso. La adrenalina comenzó a botar desde lo profundo de mí corriendo por mis venas y haciéndome acelerar todo pensamiento y movimiento.

No supe cuando paso tampoco el cómo, pero de pronto me vi a mi mismo tirado en el suelo golpeando a un tipo hasta el cansancio.

La sangre comenzó a manchar mi puño y a salpicar mi camisa mientras lo sostenía de la solapa de su traje. Veía sus ojos cerrados pero no podía detenerme. La furia era incontrolable, salía de mi estómago recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo volviéndome cada vez más violento. Mientras más sangre veía más quería hacerlo sangrar.

Como en una película de cámara lenta los sonidos comenzaron a volver paulatinamente. Al principio era un eco a lo lejano deformado en las ondas del sonido como si lo hubieran alterado. Poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más claro el grito de histeria de todos alrededor mientras yo seguía golpeando al tipo. _"Detente" "Carlisle detenlo" "Edward para" _gritaba mi madre_ "Emmett ayúdame"_ escuche a mi padre _"por favor deje a mi marido"_ fue el grito de una mujer que no reconocí.

"_Edward detente por favor"_

Ese grito lloroso detuvo todo mi mundo. El tiempo avanzo normalmente de nuevo y los sonidos llenaron mis oídos haciéndome entender lo que estaba pasando. 2 minutos me parecieron una hora en la que lo golpee. Ni siquiera vi al hombre ahora inconsciente en el suelo cuando sentí como unos fuertes brazos me apartaban de él.

- Tranquilo hermano- dijo Emmett en mi oído pero yo no podía prestarle atención. No a él.

Gire mi cabeza buscando a Bella en algún lado del salón. Las lágrimas agalopadas en sus ojos y derramadas en sus mejillas fueron lo primero que vi. La tristeza pero más importante el miedo. El miedo estaba ahí. Ella me vio. Me vio como lo que soy. Vio esa parte de mí. Trate de caminar hacia ella pero mi hermano me seguía deteniendo en mi lugar.

- Suéltame Emmett- pedí con voz neutra y baja.

- Edward…- comenzó a replicar.

- Estoy bien hermano. Ya estoy bien- soltó su agarre y yo camine hacia Bella rápidamente. Todos se apartaban a mi paso como si me tuvieran miedo y yo sabía que en ese momento era así. La reacción colectiva era entendible y normal. Pero para lo que nunca estuve preparado fue para el rechazo de Bella cuando llegue a su lado.

Al querer tomar su mano dio dos pasos lejos de mí con el miedo desbordado de sus pupilas.

El dolor que sentí ante este simple movimiento de ella fue inigualable. Pero de pronto la ira volvió. Ella no tenía derecho a apartarse de mí. Ella era mía.

La tome de la mano y salimos de ahí rápidamente. Creí haber escuchado un quejido pero no estaba seguro, podía haber sido del hombre al que casi mato o de cualquier persona. Llegamos al garaje y abrí el auto subiéndome rápidamente a él.

- Sube al auto- dije con los dientes apretados al verla parada del lado del copiloto sin subir.

- No- cruzo los brazos en su pecho como aclarando su punto.

- Sube al auto Isabella-

- Ya te dije que no. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Edward necesitamos…- sali del auto rodeándolo hasta llegar frente a ella y abrir la puerta.

La tome del brazo en un brusco movimiento que ella quiso evitar.

- ¡Sube al maldito auto Isabella!- rugí totalmente fuera de mí. La empuje hacia adentro sin ceremonias ni tacto y azote la puerta contra el con una fuerza sorprendente.

- Volví al asiento del conductor abrí la puerta del garaje con el control automático y arranque. Las llantas chillaron contra el asfalto quejándose de la velocidad infringida en tan poco tiempo.

Constantemente aceleraba cada vez un poco más. Rebasaba algún auto que se cruzaba en mi camino.

El silencio era ensordecedor pero solo lo rompían los sonidos del auto y las calles semi solitarias. Llegue en un tiempo para nada aceptable a nuestro departamento frenando en seco.

Me baje con la misma intensidad con la que subí al auto y de la misma manera obligue a Bella a bajarse. Percibí el ligero temblor en ella pero no me importo, no pudo importarme, no en este momento con la mente tan nublada.

Entramos al departamento en silencio pero con la tensión en el aire presionándonos como yunques sobre nosotros aplastándonos cada segundo más hasta que alguno explotara.

- Edward me estas lastimando- se quejó y entonces explote. Todo explote.

En mi interior pude escuchar cada pedazo de mí explotar como una granada de fragmentación enviando todos los trozos a lugares lejanos y dejándome irreconocible.

Tironee de ella hasta llegar a la habitación sin importarme sus quejidos. En algún punto creo que los quería. Que ella supiera a quien le pertenece, de quien es.

La deje a mitad de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta de esta.

- ¿Porque hiciste eso abrazo?- pregunte roncamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente sorprendidos por mis palabras pero no entendía su sorpresa. El la abrazo.

- ¿Qué?- su voz sonaba incrédula- Edward se iba a caer. No me estaba abrazando-

- Yo lo vi Isabella. Te abrazaba- rugí mientras avance dos pasos hacia ella viéndola indefensa ante mí- Su puta mano estaba en tu cintura-

- Porque se iba a caer- repitió desesperadamente entre lágrimas y sollozos- Se tropezó conmigo.

- ¡Te estaba tocando!- grite fuera de mi- Eso es lo que te gusta. ¿Qué te toquen?- me acerque tomándola por los brazos y aventándola al centro de la cama- Porque yo te puedo tocar todo lo que quieras.

Camine hasta la cama comenzando a quitarme la el saco y desabotonando la camisa cuando llegue a ella. Bella retrocedió arrastrándose con los codos hacia atrás y llegar a la cabecera.

- ¿Que… que haces?-

- Te voy a enseñar que solo yo puedo tocarte- Deje caer la camisa y me quite el cinto. Desabotone el pantalón quitándome los zapatos con los pies. Baje la bragueta y plante una rodilla en la cama.

- Edward detente- pidió cuando mi mano toco sus piernas desnudas subiendo por sus muslos.

- ¿Por qué? Acaso necesitas que sea alguien mas ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- rugí tomando la tela del vestido por cada lado de la abertura de las piernas y tirando de ella hasta romperla hacia arriba.

Deshice el vestido en mis manos dejándola en ropa interior.

Lleve mis manos de su cintura a sus pechos estrujándolos bruscamente en mis manos.

- ¡No! ¡Detente!- el grito fue desesperado y comenzó a removerse debajo de mí.

- TU. ERES. MÍA-

Tire del sostén reventando los pequeños ganchitos de su espalda y haciéndole daño a ella. Baje mi pantalón y mi ropa interior de una sola vez mientras trataba de contener a Bella. Deje libre mi duro miembro. Quería poseerla, hacerla mía hasta que no pudiera pensar en otro nombre que no fuera el mío. Hasta borrar de su cuerpo cualquier mano que la hubiera tocado a lo largo de su vida. Tome sus bragas tirando de ella hacia abajo.

- ¡No!- grito nuevamente cuando me coloque en su entrada. Fue un grito desgarrado de tristeza y terror.

Levante mi vista topándome con un rostro desecho por el miedo. Bañada en lágrimas y con el maquillaje corrido manchando sus mejillas el entendimiento me golpeo. Era Bella, mi Bella ¡Joder! ¿Que estoy haciendo?

Me congele sobre ella escuchando sus jadeos y sollozos.

- No… por favor… por favor no lo hagas… por favor- dijo esta vez en susurros.

Lleve mi mano lentamente a su frente apartando el cabello de ella. Despeje su cara de todo el cabello pegado por las lágrimas.

Me senté en la cama y la atraje hacia mí acunándola entre mis brazos y meciéndola susurrándole palabras de amor para calmarla.

- Shhhh… todo está bien… no pasó nada.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes al decir esas palabras. Lloro fuertemente contra mi pecho desasiéndose en mis brazos y no de una buena manera.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho?_

Tal vez me quiera dejar después de esto y no voy a sobrevivir si ella me abandona. Ella lo vio. Vio esa parte de mí y tal vez ya no me quiera. Tal vez desaparezca de mi vida. Tal vez la asuste tanto que ya no quiera saber más de mí nunca más.

Pero ella me ama. Tal vez… y solo tal vez me perdone. Nos amamos y toda relación tiene altibajos. Tal vez cuando se tranquilice pueda hablar con ella y rogarle que me perdone. Los sollozos disminuyeron poco a poco así como su llanto hasta hacerse una respiración jadeante.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente como si estuviera cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna amenaza hasta que dieron con los míos.

Su mirada cristalina por las lágrimas decía todo lo que ninguno de los dos pronunciaba.

Tenía miedo. Terror de que ella me alejara. De que me dejara y nunca volver a verla.

- Bella… yo… mi amor… de verdad…- tartamudee tontamente sin encontrar alguna palabra para decirle.

- Yo… yo… no se… la sangre… el hombre… el… lo golpeaste… casi… casi… conmigo…- dijo incoherentemente. Todavía se encontraba en shock.

- Sé que no es suficiente y que en realidad mereces más que unas palabras pero perdóname. Por favor perdóname. No viviría si me dejaras Bella. Lo que paso fue una estupidez. Estaba descontrolado. Yo… yo no pensaba- desvió la vista de mis ojos atestándome un golpe directo con esa acción que me dolía pero la entendía.

Se comenzó a apartar de mí aunque mi agarre fuera fuerte y no quisiera dejarla ir. Se iría, lo sabía. Tomo la sabana tapando su hermosa desnudez con ella y se detuvo cerca de la ventana de cristal dándome la espalda.

- Yo… yo… no puedo…- susurro y lo supe. Me iba a dejar.

- No me dejes- rogué con lágrimas en los ojos porque sabía que esta vez sí podía hacerlo. Sabía que podría dejarme.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza pero no pude actualizar ni escribir antes. Primero que nada se me perdió mi lap por lo que tuve que comprar otra y volver a escribir el capitulo, segundo porque se me juntaron mis horas de servicio social con el examen final de la carrera, y tercero porque me enferme muy feo y dure 3 semanas enferma. Quiero agradecerles a todas las que leen la historia y a las que dejan reviews De verdad, muchas gracias.<strong>

**Espero les guste este POV Edward... no habrá muchos en la historia porque quiero que se centre principalmente en la vida de Bella (la victima) en la relación. Hice este cap. de Edward porque sinceramente quiero que entren un poco a la mente de el y lo que es mas importante quiero qe vean lo que les deje claro desde un principio, Edward es un manipulador.**

**A propósito, me han llegado reviews sobre una historia que yo había publicado "EN TUS BRAZOS" chicas yo no la borre simplemente entre un día a fanfic y ya no estaba asi que decidí no seguir subiéndola por ahora. Pero si la subiré después a FF o a mi blog, asi que las que leyeran esa historia podrán seguir leyéndola después.**

**Espero lo disfruten. Agradezco a los anónimos, a las que me dejan reviews, a las que me mandan MP, me ponen en alerta, en favoritos o simplemente leen incognitamente. Gracias de verdad**

**.**

**Gracias por leer chicas y dejen sus REVIEWS**


	6. Cuéntame al oído

_******NO************ P************ERMITO************ QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO ESCRIBA SIN MI PERMISO******_

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

Quiero agradecerle a mi Beta Ginette por haber corregido el capitulo. Nena mil gracias, eres de lo mejor y eres un genio para corregirme.

**_Música__ con la que escribí el capitulo:_**

_Mentira - La ley_

_Losing my religion – REM_

_Heavy in your arms _–_ Florence + the machine_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 - Cuéntame al oído<p>

"_Vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez porque no se dejar de adorarte"_

La oreja de Van Gogh

.

.

.

– _No me dejes– rogué con lágrimas en los ojos porque sabía que esta vez sí podía hacerlo. Sabía que podría dejarme._

**BELLA POV**

Vacío.

Sólo podía sentir el vacío entrar en mi sistema cual virus infeccioso que mis defensas no podían detener. La sangre, los gritos, la furia, sus manos, mi llanto y al final nada. No quedaba nada. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para vaciarme de todo sentimiento y dejarme sola. Vacía, así me sentía.

Mi mundo de cristal se quebró. El cuento de hadas no era verdad. Quien yo soñé seria mi príncipe se volvió el malvado villano. Por primera vez pude pensar y ver algo con claridad, la burbuja de cristal en la cual viví estos meses con Edward estaba rota, había grietas y estaba maltrecha. No era una burbuja normal.

Definitivamente esto no era una relación normal.

Pude escuchar el lamento en su voz al suplicarme que no lo dejara pero una parte de mí gritaba lejana, como el final de un eco que se escucha lejos y bajo. Pero aun así la escuchaba _"¡Aléjate!" _

Paulatinamente se volvía más alta. El eco comenzaba a resonar en mi mente con cada segundo que pasaba, aumentando el grado y el volumen de esa pequeña voz hasta transformarla en un histérico grito de horror.

"_Aléjate"_

"_Huye"_

"_¡Te hará daño!"_

"_¡CORRE!" _

– Por favor, no lo hagas– rogó nuevamente recordándome donde estaba y porque. Gire hacía él sin mirarlo directamente, centre mi vista en algún punto lejos de él sin poder verlo – Mírame. Por favor nena, mírame – imploro.

Percibí el movimiento de su cuerpo en la cama aún sin fijar mi vista en él. Mi visión periférica me decía que se acercaba y mi instinto me gritaba que corriera pero aun así no me moví.

Edward caminó hacia mi lentamente, como un criador de caballos intentando demostrarle al animal que no tenía que temer, cauteloso avanzaba para evitar asustarme, aunque yo no tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

Más que miedo tenía el corazón a punto del colapso. Había tantos sentimientos que no sabía distinguirlos, no sabía que sentir.

Se detuvo delante de mí y por primera vez desde que esto empezó lo mire a los ojos.

Arrepentimiento en su más puro estado era lo que habia en el rostro de Edward. Sus ojos reflejaban culpa y más que eso, dolor, un dolor inmenso pero aun así no se comparaba con el mío. Yo lo amaba por cómo era y con esto me estaba mostrando una faceta de él tan diferente a la imagen mental que yo tenía, era algo que no esperaba, era algo que no sabía, y lo peor es que era algo que no sabía si podía llegar a querer.

Sus manos lentamente subieron hasta posarse en mis hombros. El contacto fue electrizante pero esta vez por las razones equivocadas, no fue esa sensación burbujeante bajo mi piel, ni tampoco ese hormigueo en mis venas lo que produjo esa electricidad, fue el miedo, y la decepción total.

Sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que no podía derramar y su abatimiento era tanto que por un momento, solo por uno, quise abrazarlo y consolarlo.

– No me dejes– suspiro tortuosamente– Por favor no lo hagas. Perdóname.

"_Perdóname"_

Nunca me había dado cuenta en realidad ¿Cuántas veces lo había escuchado ya decir esa palabra?

"_Perdóname"_

Creo que lo escuche tanto de sus labios que en algún momento perdió el verdadero sentido.

"_Perdóname"_

Lo dirá enserio. Esta vez será enserio.

"_Perdóname"_

¿Porque a pesar de que sus palabras eran más sinceras que nunca para mi sonaban tan vacías? La sinceridad estaba ahí, en sus ojos, en su cara, en su cuerpo, todo en el gritaba cuan arrepentido estaba sinceramente así que ¿Por qué no podía creerle? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente perdonare? Lo amaba como a nadie pero ¿Por qué no podía admitirlo en este momento?

No. No podía, no hoy, no mañana, tal vez nunca pudiera perdonar esto pero sé que trataría de hacerlo. Yo lo amo y conozco lo mejor de él, su dulzura, ternura, sus cuidados, su preocupación, la manera en que todas las mañanas me mira como si fuera su sueño vuelto realidad, como antes de dormir besa mis labios tiernamente como si aún no creyera que yo existiera. Los instantes del día en que distraídamente me mira y suspira. Yo sé todo ese lado de él, conozco todo ese lado, y amo todo ese lado de él. Pero este, este Edward, este lado oscuro, posesivo y retorcido no lo conozco no sé nada de él salvo el hecho de que puede llegar a dañarme.

¿Podre aprender amarlo tal cual es? Lo más doloroso de todo era que no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

– No puedo Edward – de manera lamentable mi voz se quebró.

– Te amo. Por favor no lo hagas… no me dejes – colocó sus manos en mis mejillas clavando sus ojos en los míos– Te amo más de lo que puedo y debo. Bella si tu… si tú te vas…– un suspiro lloroso salió de sus labios – no… por favor.

Juro que quise decir tantas cosas pero mis labios y mi cerebro solo registraron dos.

– No puedo– el temblor en mi cuerpo me informaba que se avecinaba mi rendimiento.

Salí de su agarre alejándome lo más que pude de él. Con la sabana aun alrededor de mi cuerpo camine al closet tomando lo primero de ropa que encontré. Unos jeans oscuros y desgastados junto con una sudadera de él y ropa interior. No tome blusa pero aun así me vestí y me puse la sudadera encima. Tome los primeros zapatos que encontré que fueron mis _converse_ rojas completamente viejas y desgastadas. Algo tenía por seguro, si me perdía esta noche saliendo del departamento no tardarían demasiado en encontrarme.

Casi pude sonreír ante el pensamiento sarcástico

No tarde demasiado vistiéndome, a lo sumo seria un minuto tal vez dos pero cuando me volví Edward estaba de pie con el pantalón que llevo a la cena de sus padres.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó cautelosamente.

– Me voy Edward – pude apreciar en toda la extensión su cambio ante mis palabras. Su rostro desfilo del desconcierto, al entendimiento, incredulidad, dolor, agonía, determinación y desesperación absoluta. La cantidad de emociones que vi en su rostro en tan poco tiempo fue abrumante. Lo vi descomponer su gesto y comenzar a soltar las lágrimas que había retenido desde que esto comenzó.

– ¡No! – tomo mi mano impidiéndome salir de la habitación pero yo forcejee hasta separarme de él y salir – Bella no lo hagas… no viviré sin ti– comencé a buscar mi bolso y mi móvil por el departamento sin voltear a verlo, no me convenía hacerlo en este momento – No me dejes… yo te amo… por favor, lo siento – sollozo.

– No puedo quedarme Edward, entiende no en este momento, cuando siento que ni siquiera te conozco – dije con voz quebrada al vernos en esta situación.

– Te lo contare todo pero por favor no me dejes… no lo hagas… no me abandones – su voz sonaba cansada pero con cierto deje de esperanza, acrecentando mi dolor y volviendo más difícil la situación.

Finalmente gire hacia el encarándolo y hablándole con toda la firmeza que se puede poseer en un momento así.

– Esto no es algo que se arregle así de simple.

– Lo sé pero podemos arreglarlo – tomo nuevamente mi rostro entre sus manos rogándome – Podemos hablarlo… haremos lo que tú quieras, estoy dispuesto a todo, solo… no me abandones.

Su boca se fue acercando lentamente a la mía. Sentía su aliento chocar contra mi rostro haciéndome cosquillas y lo peor haciéndome ceder. Caería, sabía que caería en un pozo sin fondo si me besaba. Su labio inferior roso los míos en apenas una caricia y casi perdí la poca voluntad que tenía.

Lleve mis manos a su pecho empujándolo lejos y violentamente de mí observando su gesto de desconcierto.

– ¡Esto no se arregla con un beso! – Grité desesperada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas– Lo que hiciste no te arregla así – seguí, aun gritando.

– ¡Lo sé! – Gritó igual a mí, dejándome paralizada – ¿Crees qué no lo sé? Sé que tal vez nunca me perdones, sé que tienes todo el derecho a irte pero juro por Dios que también sé que no puedo vivir si tú no estás aquí – dio dos zancadas hasta mi abrazándome fuertemente – Esto es lo que soy. Así soy Isabella trato de controlarlo pero a veces no puedo… no sé porque… yo no quería… juro que no quería que tú lo vieras, no esa parte de mi pero paso– dijo susurrando esta vez. Se separó un poco de mi mirándome directamente a los ojos.

– No puedo olvidarlo… simplemente… no puedo…– dije con lágrimas que el trataba de quitar con sus pulgares. Estaba en la línea entre la negación y la aceptación.

La derrota en su rostro se hacía cada vez más evidente y el dolor en el mío saltaba a simple vista. El dolor era tan palpable en la habitación, que casi se podía tocar.

De pronto sin que lo advirtiera Edward se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas dejándome perpleja. Sus manos se abrazaron a mi cintura como si la vida se le fuera en ello aferrándose tanto a mí que era doloroso pero aun así no me molesto. Mi rostro perplejo dio paso al dolor de verlo en tal situación y de sufrir por ello.

– Te lo estoy rogando – dijo contra mi vientre – No me dejes… solo dame otra oportunidad mi amor, te lo suplico.

Mis manos sin permiso fueron a sus cabellos sin una orden ni intención de mi parte, fue casi como automático, acaricie sus cabellos lentamente mientras él lloraba abrazado a mi cintura.

Lo amaba como a nadie pero no podía evitar preguntarme si ¿Sería eso suficiente? Tal vez no, muy probablemente esto se volviera a repetir, no en estos extremos pero si sus continuos ataques e inseguridades. Él dijo que así era, que el trataba de controlarlo ¿Querrá eso decir que siempre ha tenido esta oscuridad en él o solamente se desato conmigo? ¿Podríamos superar esto? ¿Podría él superarlo y yo permanecer a su lado en el proceso? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que no lo dejaría solo, no ahora.

Dicen que el amor es en las buenas y en las malas, que si vivo en un lecho de rosas también me topare con las espinas, así que ¿Por qué no superar esto juntos? Yo sabía que nuestro amor era fuerte y lucharíamos por estar juntos siempre.

– Te amo Edward– susurre y como si mis palabras hicieran magia su llanto se detuvo. Levanto su cabeza hacia arriba y sus tristes ojos me vieron con destellos de esperanza– Lo solucionaremos amor. Lo solucionaremos.

Edward se levantó como impulsado con algún tipo de fuerza estampando su torso con mi pecho dejándome sin aire por el impacto, paso sus brazos por mi espalda y me sujeto con una fuerza casi asfixiante. Mientras sollozos y palabras de amor salían de sus labios, no encontré la fuerza para devolverle el abrazo ni para contestar sus palabras. Me quede aceptando su abrazo con mis brazos en mis costados sin poder moverme, algo muy dentro de mí no me lo permitía, algo muy profundo me lo prohibía.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Edward se alejó un poco de mi probablemente percatándose de mi rechazo a sus muestras de cariño y agradecimiento. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de tristeza.

No lo mire a los ojos nuevamente, me separe totalmente de él y me abrace a mí misma como si me defendiera inconscientemente de él. Por el rabillo del ojo vi su boca abrirse varias veces buscando palabras que no llegarían, no en este momento. Gire nuevamente hacia la salida del departamento.

– Me voy a casa de Alice– mis palabras parecieron alterarlo porque se puso delante de mi impidiéndome avanzar más y su rostro se ensombreció de pánico.

– No… no…– balbuceo desesperado– Me amas, lo dijiste. No te vayas… quédate conmigo.

– Cariño– susurre al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos sin atreverme a mas– Tengo que salir de aquí Edward, solamente necesito tiempo. Dame tiempo– durante un momento demasiado largo sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos hasta que se convenció de que necesitaba dejarme ir. Cerró los ojos con resignación inclinándose más a mi pequeña caricia y soltó un suspiro profundo– Volveré.

Nuevamente su mirada se volvió temerosa.

– Pero tu dijiste…– coloque un dedo en sus labios deteniendo sus palabras.

– Se lo que dije mi amor– sonreí tristemente desviando por un momento mi mirada– Pero necesito estar sola en este momento.

Edward tomo mi mano que aun descansaba en su cara entrelazando nuestros dedos, cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

– Está bien– musito con los ojos cerrados.

No espere más, aun con sus ojos cerrados y mis corazón agrietado salí del departamento.

.

.

.

Dos horas después de entumecimiento mental llegue al edificio de Alice y Jasper. No había pensado en donde ir, ni siquiera pensé en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que levante la vista y reconocí la calle.

Había pasado 30 minutos sentada en el auto fuera del edificio pero no me atrevía a bajar de él. La hora marcaba las 12:37 a.m. y no tenía ninguna excusa creíble para llegar a tan altas horas de la noche. Alice preguntaría que había pasado y yo no sabía que diría. Sin ser totalmente consiente de mí, baje del auto hasta llegar a la entrada, presione el intercomunicador y espere, sinceramente esperaba que no se enojaran por llegar a estas horas.

– _¿Quién demonios nos viene a molestar a estas malditas horas?– _grito Alice por el altavoz_– ¿Oye amigo que acaso no tienes una maldita vida? no sabes que hay gente que duerme y que si tiene una…_– siguió maldiciendo durante un momento más. Debí suponerlo, Alice es muy conocida por su mal humor si alguien la despierta a mitad de su sueño de belleza.

– Alice– susurre temblorosa provocando su abrupto silencio– Soy Bella.

No hizo falta más, presiono el seguro de la puerta dejándome entrar, subí por el elevador y en poco tiempo llegue a su piso. Cuando salí del elevador Alice estaba fuera del departamento esperándome con un albornoz morado y con el rostro preocupado, corrió hacia mí abrazándome con demasiada fuerza e ímpetu y yo como buena cobarde sentimental no pude retener el llanto.

Alice acaricio mi cabello suave y dulcemente mientras me abrazaba desde su altura más pequeña que la mía, me encamino al departamento y una vez adentro nos sentamos en el sofá sin decir nada, esa era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de ella, sabía cuando era necesario su silencio.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de llanto la intensidad comenzó a bajar y solo quedaron las lágrimas derramándose por sí solas, ya no me aferraba a ella ni tampoco me lamentaba entre su pecho y el abrazo. Me acomode en el sillón a una pequeña distancia de ella en la que seguíamos abrazadas pero me daba mi pequeño espacio. Jasper, al cual no había puesto atención ni había notado desde que entre, me entrego un vaso con agua el cual bebí realmente agradecida.

– Ahora si– comenzó Alice– Empieza a hablar.

Yo no podía hablar ¿Qué se supone que les diría? _No sucedió nada Alice, solamente que Edward perdió el control y casi mató a un tipo por haberme tocado accidentalmente._

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?– intervino Jasper mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a nosotras. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a hablar, no todavía.

– Alice, ¿Todavía hay ropa mía aquí? Necesito cambiarme.

– Claro que sí, está en mi armario– me dio un pequeño apretón de manos y luego me soltó– Ya te sabes el camino.

Conforme me adentraba a la recamara de ambos escuche sus susurros, probablemente especulando o planteando la mejor estrategia para hacerme hablar.

Comencé a desvestirme dejando caer la ropa al suelo y quedando en ropa interior. Tome la ropa para vestirme pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo. Jasper y Alice me miraban con incredulidad y horror aunque yo no entendía ninguna de las dos emociones.

Trate de cubrirme con mis manos hasta que se fueran y me dieran un poco de intimidad pero ninguno reaccionaba.

– Pero que mierda…– chillo Alice cuando recupero el habla y yo me asuste, mire a Jasper buscando una explicación a su comportamiento pero su semblante había pasado a la ira.

– ¿Te golpeó?– preguntó Jasper con voz calmada pero aun así sin evitar que una nota de ira se colara en sus palabras. Sus puños apretados me decían que estaba rabioso, pero seguía sin entender porque y sus palabras me desconcertaron más. Fruncí el ceño en confusión y notando mi estado volvió a hablar– ¿Edward te golpeo?, Bella responde por favor.

– ¡¿Qué?

Alice corrió a mi lado tomándome de la muñeca y examinando mis manos moradas, hasta ese momento no había sido plenamente consciente de las marcas que Edward debió de haber dejado por mi cuerpo ante su arranque de brutalidad hace unas horas. Palidecí ante el hecho de que ellos supieran los problemas que tenía con él, yo sabía que ellos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y no entenderían que Edward me ama y que simplemente perdió el control.

– ¡Claro que no! – grite sobresaltada acercándome al espejo de la habitación apreciando mejor las consecuencias de mi estupidez, porque fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera separado de él en la fiesta seguiríamos como antes, nada de esto habría pasado, él no quería que lo dejara solo, él quería quedarse conmigo toda la velada pero yo no lo acepte y ese fue mi error.

– ¡Maldición Bella! Tienes marcas en todo el cuerpo– y era verdad, había cardenales verdes y morados en forma de dedos o líneas sobre mis pechos, en mi cintura he incluso descubrí una mordida bastante marcada en mi cuello.

Tome la pijama y me la puse rápidamente, el pantalón de ella llegaba hasta mis tobillos cubriendo la mayoría de los cardenales en mis piernas. Tome la sudadera y nuevamente me la coloque para cubrir las demás marcas. Jasper aún seguía en el marco de la puerta con tanta rabia en sus ojos y Alice no estaba en mejor estado.

– No fue Edward– susurre sabiendo que mentía.

– Entonces ¿Quién fue?– pregunto Jasper entrando a la habitación– ¿Qué paso Bella?

– Discutí con Edward y salí del departamento enojada– comencé un relato ficticio– Eso fue hace horas. Estaba tan aturdida por la pelea que llegue a una tienda pero cuando baje del auto un hombre me atacó.

– ¡¿Qué?– Grito Alice– ¿Qué te hizo? Maldito infeliz desgraciado, llamare a la policía y cuando lo atrapen contratare a alguien en la cárcel para que lo violen mientras se bañe y luego lo maten…

– Alice estas divagando cariño. Deja que Bella termine de hablar– intervino Jasper cortando los absurdos planes de Alice– Bella, el… ese hombre ¿Te ataco? Es decir te… te…–

– Lo intento– recordé el momento con Edward en la recamara y como arranco la ropa de mi cuerpo– Pero no, no abuso de mi– susurre.

– ¿Sabes quién fue?– siguió mi amigo interrogándome.

– No– _"mentira"_– No lo vi– sabía que mentía para proteger a Edward pero no quería que ellos se enteraran– Podría… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

– Claro que si Bella– dijo mi amigo besando mi frente– te dejaremos descansar y mañana seguimos hablando.

– Descansa cariño.

– Tu también Alice.

Salí de la habitación caminando en dirección a la de huéspedes y encerrándome en ella mientras dos lagrimas caían.

Me acosté en la cama descansando mi cabeza sobre la almohada y dos minutos después el sueño me venció.

Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente no sabía qué hora era, simplemente sabia por el dolor de mi cuerpo que había dormido demasiado. Estaba tan cansada, tan adolorida y mis ojos estaban demasiado hinchados tanto por el llanto como por el sueño, no me quise mover, me recosté mirando al techo sin pensar en nada.

Después de un tiempo el sonido de la puerta rompió la paz de la habitación. Alice entro en la habitación con el desayuno y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, comenzamos a comer juntas en silencio, un silencio demasiado tranquilo debo decir, algo raro en ella.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?– pregunto cautelosa, supongo que temiendo dañar mi _"sensibilidad emocional"_

– Si– dije en un susurro– la verdad es que mi cuerpo esta resentido pero mi mente está más calmada– reflexione. Sabía que ella no entendería muy bien mis palabras, se supone que cuando alguien te ataca tienes que estar histérica pero yo no podía ni quería actuar ese papel. Su ceño se frunció buscándole una razón a mis palabras pero no indago más en el tema.

– Jasper quiere hablar contigo y saber cómo estás.

– Esta bien– sonreí. Salió dejándome sola y cinco minutos después entro Jasper cerrando la puerta tras él.

– Buenos días– salude.

– Buenas tardes Bella– sonrió burlón– son las 2 de la tarde ¿Cómo te sientes?– camino hasta sentarse a mi lado en la cama. Definitivamente Jasper era más inteligente para informarse de una situación, al no presionar evitaba que me cerrara mentalmente a cualquier pregunta.

– Cansada.

– Hay algo en tu historia que no encaja Bella– me tense al escuchar sus palabras– No cuestionare por qué no nos dices toda la verdad, pero si te diré que cuentas conmigo para todo, siempre te apoyare– recargue mi cabeza en su hombro realmente agradecida por su amistad.

– Jasper– susurre sin quitar mi cabeza de su hombro– Tu… tú crees que vale la pena luchar por amor– espere ansiosa su respuesta en el silencio de la habitación hasta que un suspiro de su parte lo rompió

– Depende de que amor.

– No te entiendo– dije al tiempo que volvía mi cuerpo hacia el para encararlo.

– Todo depende del amor del que estés hablando Bella. Yo lucharía por Alice contra el mundo entero porque ella es el amor de mi vida, pero no lo haría ni lo hubiera hecho por alguna otra novia que tuve en el pasado– dijo con toda serenidad, calma y amor absoluto en su mirada al hablar de mi amiga.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es lo correcto? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo luchar?

– Cuando no te estas destruyendo a ti mismo en esa lucha– dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos– El amor es parte de un todo Bella, no existe nada en este mundo que no tenga un opuesto, todo es balance y una relación de pareja también es un balance entre tu bienestar y el de esa persona. El límite de cuanto debes luchar lo impones tu misma de acuerdo a tus limitaciones– tomo mi mano dando un ligero apretón.

– ¿Tú cuándo dejarías de luchar?

– Tal vez mi respuesta no sea la más adecuada para ti– contesto con paciencia.

– ¿Por qué?– exigí saber, de verdad necesitaba saber.

– Porque yo lucharía por Alice hasta dar mi vida por ello, ese es mi límite. Pero lo es porque yo sé que Alice nunca haría nada deliberado para que eso pase y si el destino nos pone en esa situación, no dudaría en hacerlo– se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana recargándose en el marco de ella.

– Yo haría lo mismo que Edward– asegure con un sorpréndete convencimiento en mis palabras.

– ¿Estás segura?– cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

– Claro que sí. Yo amo a Edward.

– Nunca he dicho que no lo ames Bella, solamente cuestiono el límite que te has impuesto– su pose tranquila con las manos en los bolsillos me molesto, como se atrevía a cuestionar lo que yo podía hacer o no por Edward.

– ¿Por qué lo cuestionas?– pregunté levantando un poco la voz– ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tú amor por Alice es más grande que el mío por Edward? ¿Qué te hace pensar que si el destino nos pusiera en esa posición yo no haría lo mismo por él? – Finalmente solté toda la mierda que sentía en ese momento sin poder evitar descargarla en la persona menos indicada.

– Porque tengo el presentimiento…– suspiro como si de pronto se sintiera cansado– de que no será el destino el que te ponga en esa posición Bella. Porque aunque no lo digas y te lo guardes sé que algo paso ayer y no fue exactamente lo que dijiste. Y también porque sé que Alice nunca me pondría en la posición en la que, quiero creer que me equivoco, te pondrá Edward en algún momento– termino en un susurro.

Por alguna razón sus palabras me dolían mucho y una parte de mí, una muy grande, no quería preguntar más, no quería saber, si preguntaba sabía que su respuesta sería algo que no querría escuchar. Trate de ocultar la tensión y el dolor que sus palabras provocaron pero no creo estar segura de haberlo logrado.

– En…– carraspee aclarando un poco mi temblorosa voz– ¿En qué posición me pondrá?– su mirada se posó nuevamente en mis ojos diciéndome con estos que él lo sabía, que sabía que algo iba mal, pero que también sabía que no se lo diría. La vergüenza y el nerviosismo me obligaron a desviar la mirada de la intensidad de sus ojos pero aun así, él sabía que tenía toda mi atención.

– Edward te hará elegir entre tu vida o la de él y mi miedo es que estoy seguro de que elegirás la de él.

El silencio se centró en la habitación haciéndose más pesado a cada segundo, yo no me movía y el no dejaba de verme, lo sentía, sentía su mirada sobre mi tratando de entenderme, de averiguar cómo ayudarme, pero el problema era que yo no necesitaba ayuda yo apoyaría a Edward y saldríamos adelante juntos.

.

.

.

Llegue al departamento varias horas después de mi charla y desayuno con mis amigos. Me hizo bien distraerme un poco y no pensar en Edward por unas horas pero tan pronto como puse un pie dentro del departamento los recuerdos volvieron, el dolor salió a flote y las lágrimas peleaban por salir. Tome una respiración muy profunda y decidí dejarlo atrás.

Edward seguramente estaría en el hospital y no llegaría hasta dentro de dos horas así que decidí pedir una pizza ya que no tenía ánimos de hacer la cena. Entre a la habitación, nuestra habitación con aire distraído, necesitaba cambiarme. Tome ropa del armario y la coloque en la cama, me quite los zapatos con mis pies y los deje tirados cuando de pronto mi visión periférica capto un pequeño y sutil movimiento en la obscuridad de la alcoba, me congele de miedo y comencé a imaginar posibilidades de escape por si había entrado algún ladrón o algo peor.

– Hola– el susurro de esa voz tan conocida para mi me devolvió el alma al cuerpo pero también la estrujo torturándola, su voz sonaba tan triste he incluso se escuchaba una leve nota de esperanza en ella.

Gire a donde se suponía que estaba, seguía sin distinguirlo simplemente su silueta, las sombras lo opacaban y le daban un toque sombrío y deprimente, me dolió la tristeza por la que pasaba, yo no quería que el sufriera por mi culpa. Baje mi vista al suelo y me mordí el labio un momento evitando las ganas de llorar.

– Hola– musite con voz pequeña, casi inaudible. De pronto éramos como dos desconocidos que no sabían que decirse en una habitación y no me gusto, no me gustaba sentir el enorme cráter entre nosotros.

– Como…– carraspeo un poco– ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

– Estuve con Alice– me removí incomoda en mi lugar, esto era tan extraño que me estaba comenzando a incomodar de sobremanera ¡Por Dios! él era mi Edward, sé que cometió un error pero es de humanos errar y no hay pareja en el mundo que no tenga problemas así que nosotros no seremos la excepción– Dormí bien… ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo… puedo hacer la cena.

– No– dio un paso titubeante hacia mí como si temiera que fuera a huir si se acercaba demasiado, pero yo permanecí en mi lugar sin moverme– Como… Como te… ¿Te sientes bien?– no conteste porque sinceramente no sabía cómo me sentía. El siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a mí pero aun así no levante la vista. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi mejilla y un suspiro tembloroso escapo de mis labios como si al fin pudiera respirar. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció y me incline hacia su mano buscando más contacto, Edward suspiro como si de pronto se hubiera caído un peso enorme de sus hombros, levante la vista topándome con sus hermosos y tiernos ojos verdes y susurro con demasiado sentimiento– Te extrañe.

– Yo también.

– Tienes hambre, puedo hacer la cena si quieres.

– Que te parece si pedimos pizza y nos acostamos lo que queda de la noche. Solo… solo quiero que me abraces.

– Perfecto.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente y con lentitud caminamos hacia la cama con su brazo sobre mis hombros y los míos en su cintura. No fue necesario soltarnos, yo tenía la pijama que use en casa de Alice y el usaba su pijama también. Me recosté dándole la espalda y él se recostó detrás de mí, pasando su brazo por mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él. Mi espalda chocaba con su pecho y su abrazo era fuerte y posesivo.

El silencio llenaba la habitación pero no era uno molesto, al contrario era un silencio tranquilo, pacífico y armonioso. Baje mi brazo hasta hacer contacto con el suyo y entrelace nuestros dedos.

- Te amo mi Bella- susurro golpeando mi nuca con su aliento. Podía sentir la emoción y felicidad en su voz haciéndome sentir feliz a mí.

- Te amo Edward- nada se dijo después de esas palabras y permanecimos en silencio hasta que el sueño llego a nosotros.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Me disculpo por la tardanza pero la inspiración se me había ido así que no podía continuar muy bien. A partir de ahora comenzare a subir cada dos semanas, una semana subiré de esta historia y la próxima de "Cuentos de una chica mala" así que la próxima sem<strong>**ana subo de mi otro fic****debido**** a que ahora ****tendré****más**** tiempo libre para escribir.**

**En cuanto a la tardanza fue porque estuve casi un mes entero estudiando para mi examen final, ya saben ese que te hacen para entregarte el ****título**** de la universidad. Todavía no tengo los resultados pero espero que me vaya bien. Gracias a las que me desearon suerte en eso :) **

**QUIERO ACLARARLES ALGO DE LA HISTORIA**

**Sé que odian a Edward y que muchas dicen que Bella lo tiene que dejar y yo estoy muy de acuerdo con ustedes, incluso a mí me enoja ese comportamiento de ella, pero quiero decirles que Edward si ama a Bella, solo que lo hace de la única manera que conoce, Edward no es malo chicas, simplemente es una persona con debilidades e inseguridades mentales que afectan la relación, él no hace lo que hace porque quiera, lo hace porque no puede evitarlo. En el mundo de la colopatía el comportamiento agresivo es algo que ellos/ellas no pueden evitar. El porqué de la actitud y trastorno de Edward se explicara conforme la historia avance (le aclaro a CodigoTwilight que me ha preguntado mucho :)) **

**Había dicho que no habría ni violaciones, ni golpes. sigo manteniéndome firme conforme a las violaciones, es un tema muy sensible y por lo tanto prefiero no involucrarlo en la historia pero en cuanto a los golpes creo que si habrá en la historia, no voy a hacer que Edward golpee a Bella hasta casi matarla así que no se alarmen, me refiero a golpes como en el capítulo pasado, donde Edward golpea a un tipo por acercarse a Bella, más o menos ese tipo de violencia contendrá este fic aparte de la violencia y manipulación psicológica que Edward pueda emplear en la relación.**

**Sé que muchas de ustedes habrán pasado por este tipo de situaciones algunas más difíciles que otras y créanme sinceramente cuando les digo que me solidarizo con ustedes, no soy insensible al tema porque yo también lo viví.**

**Espero lo disfruten. Agradezco a los anónimos, a las que me dejan reviews, a las que me mandan MP, me ponen en alerta, en favoritos o simplemente leen incognitamente. Gracias de verdad**

**.**

********Gracias por leer chicas. **Sin más que decir espero les guste mucho y lo disfruten.**********


	7. Pediendo mi religión

_******NO************ P************ERMITO************ QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO ESCRIBA SIN MI PERMISO******_

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

Quiero agradecerle a mi Beta Ginette por haber corregido el capitulo. Nena mil gracias, eres de lo mejor y eres un genio para corregirme.

**_Música__ con la que escribí el capitulo:_**

_Losing my religion – REM_

_Hate this and I'll love you _–_ Muse_

_Perdición__ – La quinta estación_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 – Perdiendo mi religión<p>

"_Yo sé que soy pesado y celoso, maníaco del pelo, pero te quiero"_

Martín Marquesi "El Rey Sol"

– _Te amo Edward– nada se dijo después de esas palabras y permanecimos en silencio hasta que el sueño llego a nosotros._

.

.

.

Tome las llaves del coche y salí de departamento apresurada hacia el estacionamiento. Había quedado con Esme de reunirnos en su casa e iba retrasada. Salí del ascensor a paso apresurado hasta llegar al auto que Edward me regalo hace un mes, después de nuestro desafortunado "incidente" decidió hacerme un regalo. En realidad no lo necesitaba, pero él se sentía culpable y últimamente trataba de consentirme en todo aunque no lo quisiera o no lo pidiera. Pero yo quería que estuviera tranquilo y si regalarme cosas lo tranquilizaba y alejaba su tristeza las aceptaría sin discutir.

Todavía recordaba su rostro a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado al departamento. Verme desnuda para él fue un golpe fuerte debido a las condiciones en que me encontraba. Los hematomas, raspones, y mordidas en el cuello lo alteraron tanto que se alejó de mi durante cuatro días enteros, se encerró en su trabajo y cuando llegaba evitaba mirarme. El quinto día decidí encararlo pero sus ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor y de vergüenza que simplemente lo abrace y después de eso volvimos a la "normalidad" decidiendo sin palabras no hablar más del tema. No lo conversamos, y simplemente lo dejamos en el pasado.

En el transcurso de estos dos meses estuvimos bien, casi siempre, pero aun podía ver la chispa de tristeza en sus pupilas. Las peleas han sido las normales y nunca han pasado a más que unas cuantas palabras.

Reconozco el esfuerzo que ha venido realizando por mantener en control sus celos, y confieso que a mí me ha tocado hacer un esfuerzo todavía mayor para no darle motivos a que estos surjan aunque algunas veces resulte inevitable.

Estacione el auto fuera de la casa Cullen y entre como si de mi casa se tratara, no necesitaba llamar ya que la misma Esme me había proporcionado un juego de llaves meses atrás. Como siempre que entraba me impresione de la belleza de esta casa. Los pisos de mármol combinados con paredes aperladas, el estilo era clásico he incluso victoriano aunque no del todo.

Atravesé la casa hasta salir al patio donde sabía que la encontraría atendiendo su hermoso jardín.

Su ancho sombrero fue lo primero que distinguí, se encontraba inclinada sobre los rosales vertiendo agua en ellos. Aun con su traje de jardinería y guantes gruesos se veía la elegancia en ella, nunca había conocido a una señora como Esme y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

Me acerque hasta llegar a su lado consiguiendo que centrara su atención en mí. Sonrió tan dulce y maternal como solo ella lo sabía hacer, dejo sus instrumentos de jardín en el suelo. Se volvió hacia mí y comenzó a quitar sus guantes.

– Hola cariño– dijo para después dejar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

– Hola Esme– sonreí– ¿y Rose?– pregunte al notar su ausencia.

– Salió, pero vuelve en una hora– comenzó a caminar hacia la casa entrando por la cocina– ¿Gustas algo de tomar?– preguntó señalando la jarra de limonada con hielo que había en el mesón. Tome un vaso y serví tanto para mí como para ella y salimos al patio nuevamente en dirección a la mesa del jardín.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa por un momento, solamente mirábamos el jardín y el agua correr en el hermoso lago que se hallaba en medio de este. De verdad Esme poseía un don para el diseño, era simplemente hermoso.

– Esme– le llame captando su atención– Este jardín se me hace conocido. Creo haberlo visto en algún otro lugar– murmure pensativa.

Esme soltó una pequeña risa. Coloco el vaso en la mesa y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

– Me descubriste– sonrió– Tal vez has escuchado hablar del jardín Butchart– la observe curiosa mientras fruncía el ceño intentando recordar, sabía que el nombre sonaba conocido pero no podía recordar de donde– Es de Canadá.

– Sí– sonreí recordando esos enormes y hermosos jardines– Ya lo recuerdo. Pero tenía entendido que no había cerezos en ese jardín.

– Y tienes toda la razón. Los cerezos siempre me han fascinado y fueron inspiración de un jardín que vi en Japón hace muchos años. Desde el momento en que vi ese jardín rodeado de gigantes árboles y repletos de pequeñas florecitas rosas que al soplar el viento caen como lluvia me enamore, y le dije a Carlisle que yo tendría un jardín con cerezos– sonrió como si de pronto algo se tornara gracioso o estuviera confesando algún tipo de secreto. El brillo en sus ojos ante la mención de su esposo era increíble– Él prometió que los conseguiría, y como vez, cumplió con su palabra– suspiro soñadora. Era increíble el amor que se tenían aun después de tantos años.

– Qué lindo– murmure para mí.

Era hermosa la relación que ellos tenían, el entendimiento y amor que brotaba entre ellos aun cuando no estuvieran juntos. Inconscientemente pensé en Edward, estoy segura que el traería hasta dragones chinos de piedra si yo se los pidiera, no pude evitar suspirar apesadumbrada al conocer que muy a pesar de eso nuestra relación jamás sería como la de mis suegros. Lo de ellos estaba más allá de los regalos o los mimos, lo de ellos era algo más que simplemente ser esposos, ellos eran compañeros, amantes y amigos.

Sonreí tristemente, porque secretamente los envidiaba, yo quería eso con Edward, yo sabía que nos amábamos, e incluso que él me amaba más allá de la locura pero aun así era como si estuviéramos en diferentes sintonías. Como si fuéramos un rompecabezas que no pudiera encajar bien del todo.

– ¿Está todo bien cariño?– enfoque mi vista en Esme, su tono de voz me alerto de que estaba preocupada.

– Sí– respondí simplemente.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hijo?– preguntó curiosa. Su mirada maternal y preocupada me dijo que ella me ayudaría a mí también y trataría de aconsejarme para mi bienestar pero no podía decirle los problemas que él y yo teníamos. Como ella lo dijo, él es su hijo.

– Perfectas– sonreí mitad sincera mitad forzada. Mi relación con Edward era agridulce.

– Ninguna relación va perfecta Bella– mi cuello giro tan rápido que por un momento me dolió, pero las palabras y la sabiduría impresa en ellas me dejo impresionada. La observe algo asombrada por sus palabras.

¿Esme está diciendo esto?, ¿La misma Esme que tiene treinta y dos años casada con Carlisle?, ¿La misma que se derrite de amor cuando lo ve?, ¿La misma que parece vivir en un cuento de hadas?, ¿Realmente Esme está diciendo que ninguna relación es perfecta?

– Tu relación con Carlisle es perfecta– asegure.

Mi querida suegra sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo _"Que ingenua"_.

– Nunca algo ha sido perfecto, y mi matrimonio no es la excepción.

– Pero se aman, yo podría jurar que nunca han tenido problemas– dije con voz segura, tenía la ferviente seguridad de que su relación era perfecta.

– Oh querida, claro que tenemos problemas como todos– dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de limonada y su mirada castaña con destellos verdes me observaba detenidamente– Sí, nos amamos pero no todo ha sido color de rosa. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y problemas, algunos más fuertes que otros pero al final, problemas.

– Nunca lo hubiera imaginado– estaba totalmente sorprendida.

– Pues créelo, en este mundo no existe pareja sin problemas. Carlisle y yo los hemos superado todos pero siempre aparecen nuevos– desvió su mirada hacia al frente y un aire nostálgico y soñador se instaló en ella– Recuerdo que nuestro primer año de matrimonio fue difícil pero el peor llego diecisiete años después, para ese entonces estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos– susurro de pronto entristecida. Estaba fascinada por la imagen de ella, parecía tan pequeña y frágil pero con la fuerza de su espíritu inquebrantable brillando en sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué? Cualquiera pensaría que después de diecisiete o dieciocho años juntos los problemas que pueda haber en una relación son banales– medite ante mi creencia y poco conocimiento sobre relaciones.

No entendía como un matrimonio de tantos años podría tener su peor momento después de diecisiete años. Mis padres se divorciaron después de solo tres años de casados y eso era entendible, eran pocos años y probablemente no se compenetraban totalmente bien, pero diecisiete años y querer separarte se me hace difícil de creer.

– Hay cosas que son difíciles de perdonar. Y la infidelidad es una de ellas– dijo con voz tranquila.

Mis ojos se abrieron considerablemente, respingue al escucharla y comencé a toser al haberme atragantado con la bebida. ¡No lo podía creer! Carlisle le fue infiel a Esme. Después de tantos años juntos le fue infiel. Seguí tosiendo hasta que gradualmente mi ahogo disminuyo. Tome la servilleta y la coloque en mi boca, limpie los residuos de bebida en mis labios y no pude hacer nada más. Me congele. Volví a ver a Esme y se miraba tan tranquila, como si me hubiera dicho que hoy era martes en vez de confesarme una infidelidad.

– ¿Carlisle te engaño? Pero… ¿Cómo?– Ella alzo una ceja al escuchar mi tonta pregunta– Ya sé cómo se engaña… pero…. me refiero a ¿Cómo paso? ¿Por qué?– no entendía como pudo Carlisle fijarse en otra mujer, es cierto que Esme ya no es una jovencita pero pese a su edad lograba conservarse muy bien, su castaño cabello en ondas con reflejos dorado eran la envidia de muchas y ni que decir de su figura. Esme no ha cultivado arrugas notorias todavía, solamente unas pequeñas a los extremos de sus ojos pero aun así se veía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. No entendía como alguien puede fijarse en otra mujer con Esme al lado.

– Íbamos a cumplir dieciocho años de casados– comenzó a relatar con su vista fija en el lago– recuerdo que tenía meses planeando que hacer para sorprenderlo, supongo que después de tanto tiempo se vuelve difícil sorprender a tu pareja, habíamos pasado meses discutiendo y nuestros problemas solo aumentaban pero aun así me esforcé tratando de pensar de que manera podría sorprenderlo en nuestro aniversario.

– A cuatro meses de nuestro aniversario Carlisle tuvo que viajar a California para cerrar un negocio de la empresa. La noche que me aviso de su viaje discutimos, yo había planeado una cena para nosotros e incluso tenia hecha una reservación pero él no podría ir, así que peleamos y llore. Después de dos horas el término yéndose– su mirada pérdida me decía que estaba en algún lugar lejano de sus recuerdos, tal vez reviviendo esos momentos.

La fascinación y el morbo que sentía por conocer la historia eran increíbles, compadecía a Esme. Ella era la mujer más dulce y buena que yo había conocido pero una pequeña parte egoísta de mi era feliz sabiendo que no todos somos perfectos, y que mis problemas con Edward se podrían solucionar.

Esme volvió a hablar rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotras.

– Carlisle volvió después de ocho días y no me hablo. Ese primer día que volvió ni siquiera me miro. Me dolía su indiferencia pero yo no hice nada para remediarla. La noche siguiente de su llegada entro a nuestra habitación mientras dormía, no sabía que era lo que lo estaba atormentando pero me despertó entre besos y terminamos haciendo el amor como hacia meses no lo hacíamos– sonrió con tristeza al evocar aquel recuerdo– Después de esa noche volvimos a estar juntos todas las noches de las siguientes dos semanas. Yo estaba feliz, creí que nuestros problemas se estaban solucionando, que finalmente había llegado la calma después de la tormenta pero me equivoque, ese efímero momento fue la calma previa al desastre.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia los pequeños escalones que separaban la tierra de la mesa. Se sentó en ellos y entrelazo sus manos en su regazo mientras yo seguía sentada en la silla observando su espalda.

– Después de unos días el comenzó a salir temprano de casa y ya no volvía a la hora de comer. Los chicos comenzaron a preguntarse porque su padre no venía a casa y yo les decía que era porque estaba trabajando. Muy dentro de mí lo supe, siempre lo supe, pero preferí no hacerle caso a esa pequeña vocecita que lo gritaba. Y así comenzó la tortura, él salía cada vez más temprano y volvía cada vez más tarde, mi interior sabía que estaba con alguien más pero me negaba a creer que mi marido, el hombre que había compartido la mitad de su vida conmigo fuera capaz de hacerme eso. De pronto comenzaron a aparecer llamadas raras, luego el perfume de una mujer impregno su ropa. Creí que era mi culpa ¿Sabes? Por no poder retener a mi marido, así que no dije nada y seguí preparando la sorpresa de nuestro aniversario– me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta su lado, quedándome de pie un momento para después sentarme un escalón más arriba que ella.

– El mes anterior a esa fecha tan "importante" fui a su oficina, quería sorprenderlo, quería agradarle– murmuro bajando la mirada y frunció los labios con desagrado– Ese día la conocí. Supe desde el segundo en el que la vi que ella era la mujer que me robaba a Carlisle, supe que ella era su amante.

– Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste? – levanto la mirada y la dirigió a mí, sus ojos llenos de sentimientos me decían que aun a pesar de todo seguía siendo un tema, tal vez no doloroso pero si lastimoso.

– Nunca creí en eso del "instinto femenino"– dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa desdeñosa salía de sus labios– siempre creí que no era más que una tontería que estaba sobrevalorada, pero cuando la mire instintivamente lo supe. Ese día Carlisle se sorprendió de verme en su oficina y quiso convencerme de que me fuera y lo esperara en casa, estaba nervioso y yo sabía porque, pero aun así no dije nada porque no había nada confirmado, todavía tenía esperanzas de que no fuera cierto. Antes de irme ella entro y hubo una mirada entre ellos que termino de derrumbarlo todo, en ese pequeño segundo la verdad que me negaba a creer pese a que sabía era cierta exploto en mi cara. Volví a mirar a Carlisle con las lágrimas derramándose y supe que él lo comprendió, entendió que yo lo sabía y que ya no podía ocultarlo. Después me entere de que él estuvo con ella desde su viaje a California y la semana de amor que yo creí arreglaría nuestros problemas no fue más que la culpa pesando en su conciencia— susurro la última parte con voz cargada de sentimiento. Una pequeña lágrima se derramo sobre su mejilla y ella se apresuró a limpiarla.

– ¿Imagino que inmediatamente después de eso pediste el divorcio? – pregunte de verdad intrigada y sorprendida por como Esme pudo soportar tanto. Ella recargo su mano en mis piernas como si de pronto su propio cuerpo fuera demasiado pesado como para soportarlo. Tome su mano entre las mías y le di un cariñoso apretón.

– Cuando estás en esa situación en lo último que piensas en el divorcio– susurro– O al menos en mi caso no lo pensé. Mi primer pensamiento fue _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ después de eso vinieron las incesantes interrogantes de _"¿Qué hice mal?" "¿No fui suficiente para él?" "¿Ya no me quería?" "¿Dónde está mi error?" _Todas y cada una de ellas son cuestionándote a ti misma, juro que nunca se me paso por la mente cuestionar su error, nunca tuve la idea de que el error fue de él porque estaba tan ocupada en mi confianza rota que en mi mente yo tenía la culpa de todo por no haber sido buena esposa, tal vez si hubiera sido más cariñosa, tal vez él necesitaba más intimidad, tal vez no era lo suficientemente bonita, y los tal vez siguen y siguen infinitamente– suspiro sus últimas palabras mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en mi regazo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

– El día en que todo exploto, Carlisle llego a casa mientras yo empacaba mis cosas para marcharme de casa, sabía que no quería estar con él pero aun así no pensé en el divorcio, simplemente quería alejarme– dijo a tiempo que yo acariciaba sus cabellos, tratando de darle consuelo– Me pidió perdón, trato de justificarse, lloro y me rogo otra oportunidad pero no pude ni siquiera contestarle, permanecí callada, era como si hubiera estado en otra dimensión. Cuando entendí lo que pasaba ya me encontraba en Massachusetts con mi madre– detuve mi mano.

– Edward nunca me ha dicho nada de esto– reflexione.

– Oh cariño, eso es porque ellos nunca lo supieron.

– ¿Cómo es posible que nunca se enteraran?– pregunte sorprendida.

– Emmett había entrado en la universidad dos semanas antes y Edward nunca estaba en casa. Carlisle se encargó de decir que fui a visitar a mi madre y volvería en unas semanas.

– ¿Él estaba seguro de que lo perdonarías? – fruncí el ceño de verdad molesta, no puedo imaginar que alguien lastime de esa manera a una mujer tan dulce como Esme y encima tenga la confianza de que lo perdonara.

– Al contrario– rio de pronto divertida– Hizo de todo. Después de cinco semanas desaparecida comenzó a volverse loco, las excusas se acababan y no encontraba manera alguna de hacerme escucharlo. En su desesperación llego incluso a amenazar con demandarme, pero cuando le pregunte de que dijo que por amarme demasiado– soltó una carcajada mientras yo la mire incrédula– Sé que fueron palabras estúpidas y en ese tiempo solo me hicieron enfurecer pero ahora me hacen gracia muchas de ellas.

– ¿Por qué lo perdonaste?– pregunte verdaderamente intrigada, siempre pensé que el engaño era una de las cosas que menos se podía tolerar de una pareja. Esme levanto su cabeza de mi regazo y se enderezo en una postura recta.

– Porque lo amaba– contesto con un tono de voz que delataba lo obvio– No diré que fue un cuento de hadas porque eso sería hipócrita, al contrario, los primeros meses fueron en realidad un infierno. Tarde siete meses en volver a su lado y él tardo años en ganarse mi perdón. Hicimos terapia de pareja, él me confesó que fue la primera infidelidad y estaba tan arrepentido que decía que sería la única– murmuro con mirada vidriosa. Eran desconcertantes la cantidad de sentimientos arremolinados en sus pupilas.

– ¿Cuándo supiste que lo habías perdonado?

– Simplemente paso. Cuatro años después de ese episodio dijo que tendría que cerrar un trato en California y yo simplemente le desee buen viaje y le dije por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que lo amaba– sonrió soñadora y se sonrojo levemente evocando algún recuerdo– No tardó más de dos minutos en cancelar su viaje y quedarse conmigo toda esa semana– dijo con mirada traviesa haciéndome sonreír por su felicidad.

– Entiendo que lo amabas y no critico que lo perdones, obviamente funciono pero…–

– Funciono– corto mis palabras remarcando la suya con mucha fuerza– Porque nosotros quisimos, pero más importante, funciono porque ambos queríamos arreglarlo, ambos dejamos nuestro orgullo de lado y nos esforzamos por lograrlo. No estoy diciendo que hay que perdonar una infidelidad solo estoy diciendo que si se puede perdonar. Tal vez habría sido diferente si hubieran sido muchas mujeres durante muchos años, y el no estuviera arrepentido. Pero no fue así, solo fue un error.

– Nunca he entendido como se puede perdonar algo así, creo que es muy difícil– inquirí curiosa.

– Lo es– confeso ella clavando de pronto su vista en mi– Pero en mi caso en particular, valió la pena.

– Y a pesar de ser la afectada pudiste perdonarlo.

– Toda historia tiene dos versiones y ambas cuentan su propia verdad, y no por eso la otra es menos dolorosa o verdadera– quería continuar con la plática, deseaba entender como perdonar algo así de fuerte.

Sentía curiosidad por como Esme pudo lograrlo y ahora tener un matrimonio que parecía un cuento de hadas pero los sonidos en la casa nos indicaron que nuestra privada e íntima plática habían terminado. Al escuchar la voz de Carlisle llamándola Esme dejo salir espontáneamente de sus labios una pequeña y feliz sonrisa antes de levantarse y entrar a la casa seguida de mí. Su mirada brillando de amor e ilusión por verle me asombro.

Definitivamente nunca vería a Esme de la misma manera.

|:::::::|

– ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?– fueron las palabras con que me recibió Edward al atravesar la puerta del departamento. Levante la vista y encontré a Edward de pie en medio de la sala de estar, sus brazos cruzaban su torso en una postura defensiva y su ceño parecía fruncirse cada vez más mientras los segundos pasaban.

– Hola amor– dije mientras dejaba las laves en la mesita al lado de la puerta y me quitaba el abrigo.

– ¿Dónde estuviste? – pude escuchar perfectamente la contención en él, el tono era engañosamente tranquilo pero tenso. Su mandíbula estaba apretada dejando ver la enorme fuerza que estaba aplicando en ella– Te llame toda la mañana y nunca contestaste– la acusación iba implícita en las palabras era como preguntar _"¿con quien estabas?"_ indirectamente.

– Estaba con Esme– murmure y seguí mi recorrido hasta la cocina.

– ¿Por qué? – su tono acusatorio seguía, sabía que estaba tratando de controlarse y necesitaba calmarlo.

– Cuando te fuiste al hospital llamo para invitarme a desayunar con ella y después de eso fuimos de compras– dije mientras metía al microhondas el spaghetti de ayer sus ojos se entrecerraron mirándome de pies a cabeza. Volvió la vista a la sala paseándola por la puerta, el piso y las mesas. No sabía que estaba haciendo pero comenzaba a extrañarme su comportamiento.

– ¿Dónde están las compras?– preguntó después de volver a fijar su atención en mí.

Esto comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa enserio. No porque hiciera algo malo, simplemente tenía miedo de decir la palabra equivocada y que el reaccionara a eso.

– Si fuiste de compras con mi madre se supone que tendrías que traer compras– sonrió irónico– así que ¿Dónde. Están. Las. Compras?– no podía pasar por alto la acusación en su tono. Estaba enojándome pero si perdía el control esto terminaría siendo desastroso.

– En casa de Esme. Sabes que no me gustan las compras, solo la acompañe– conteste lo más serena que pude.

– Muy conveniente– murmuro. Pase una mano por mi cabello arrastrándolo entre mis dedos, la desesperación estaba aflorando en mí. Salí de la cocina pasando a su lado y olvidándome totalmente de la comida, definitivamente ya no tenía hambre.

Entre a nuestra habitación y tome el pantalón de mi pijama y una playera de el para estar lo más cómoda que pudiera. Camine al baño pero sentí un tirón de mi brazo. Edward me veía con verdadero enojo, era cuestión de segundos para que explotara y yo no quería estar en terreno hostil cuando eso pasara.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– repitió la pregunta.

– Ya te lo dije– gemí quedamente. Su gran mano encerraba mi pequeño brazo entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza que me provocaba ardor en la piel.

– Si es así entonces ¿Por qué no contestaste cuando te llame?– la acusación era palpable y sus ojos se oscurecían más a cada momento. Estaba despertando mi miedo nuevamente, no quería que se descontrolara.

– Se le acabo la batería al celular– explique esperando su próxima acción, siempre alerta, a la espera del detonante que lo haga querer explotar para poder calmarlo.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, frunció el ceño, tenso la mordida y sus labios se volvieron una fina y tensa línea.

_Es el momento…_

Iba a explotar y no tenía idea de cómo lo calmaría. Mi cabeza pensaba frenéticamente para encontrar una solución, necesitaba una idea, y no se me ocurría nada.

Se alejó de mí y salió de la habitación a paso apresurado. Lo seguí por el mal presentimiento que me embargaba. Llego hasta mi bolso al lado de la puerta de la entrada del departamento y comenzó a buscar en el. Estaba anonadada, ese comportamiento era nuevo, sabía que se enojaba, y sabía que gritaba pero nunca ¡nunca! reviso mis cosas de esa manera.

Comenzó a tirar todo lo que no le importaba al piso y seguía buscando. _¿Pero qué demonios…?_

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?– pregunte con voz temblorosa al fin saliendo de mi aturdimiento. Camine hasta él y trate de tomar el bolso en mis manos provocando que detuviera su ardua búsqueda, pero la mirada, esa mirada que me dio me hizo retroceder varios pasos asustada por tanta hostilidad.

Estaba perdida, él estaba perdido, en ese estado él no podría pensar ni razonar así que me quede quieta enganchada a su mirada. Siguió buscando uno segundos más sin despegar su mirada de mí. Escuche el bolso caer al piso donde estaba todo lo demás. Alcance a percibir algo en su mano pero no pude ver que era, ya que su vista seguía enganchada a la mía.

Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y mi respiración se volvió superficial. Volvió la vista hacia su mano y lo que había en ella liberándome de ese momento tormentoso.

_Mi celular…_

Edward abrió mi celular y trato de encenderlo. Y lo logro pero solo por un momento antes de que emitiera tres pitidos y nuevamente se apagara. Frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada a mí, seguía siendo fría y todavía llena de dudas. Sus labios se apretaron cuando tenso su mandíbula y dejo mi móvil en la pequeña mesa de al lado de la puerta.

Metió una mano a su pantalón y saco su móvil, sin dejar de verme presiono una tecla y llamo.

Pude notar el momento en que contestaron del otro lado de la línea porque sus facciones se relajaron ligeramente y su tono de voz cambio.

– Mamá– abrí mis ojos sorprendida al entender que a quien llamaba era a Esme pero aun así no dije nada. Estaba tan impactada que mi cuerpo no respondía, simplemente me quede ahí– ¿Esta Bella contigo?– entonces entendí lo que hacía, estaba tratando de sacarle información a Esme de forma indirecta.

Él no le preguntaría si era verdad lo que yo le dije porque existía la probabilidad de que si eran mentiras Esme me cubriría, aunque lo dudo enormemente, de esta manera él se aseguraba de obtener la versión de Esme y saber si coincidía con la mía.

– Es solo que la estuve llamando todo el día sin obtener respuesta y no ha llegado a casa– era increíble la credibilidad que le estaba dando a su mentira. Su voz sonaba angustiosa y cualquiera pensaría que estaba preocupado por mi ficticia desaparición.

_¿Cuándo aprendió a mentir así?_

– ¿Así que estuvieron juntas todo el día?– murmuro como no dándole importancia– ¿y hubo algo más que hicieron?

– Compras– dijo fijando inmediatamente su mirada en mi– Está bien mamá. La esperare, es solo que me estaba preocupando. Gracias. Te quiero– corto la llamada y con una lentitud descarada volvió a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo.

Yo seguía congelada, no podía entender esta nueva actitud de Edward. Sin despegar su vista de mis ojos avanzo un paso pequeño en mi dirección, su mirada ahora visiblemente más suave y ligera parecía sonreír. Volvió a dar otro paso pero esta vez sí reaccione, instintivamente mi cuerpo se quiso alejar de lo que me gritaba peligro y di un paso hacia atrás. El detuvo abruptamente su andar y simplemente me miro. Era como una de esas situaciones de supervivencia en el que el cuerpo actúa por instinto para protegerse antes de que el cerebro pudiera procesarlo.

No debí de haber dado ese paso.

Los músculos de su mandíbula y mejillas se marcaron de pronto demostrando la fuerza de su mordida. Sus ojos llamearon dejando ver demonios, ira y locura, pero casi al mismo instante la tranquilidad volvió a aparecer. Fue un insignificante y efímero segundo pero yo lo vi, estuvo ahí y eso no lo imagine. Mi corazón latió desbocado y un estremecimiento viajo por mi espina dorsal.

Volvió a emprender el pequeño espacio que nos separaba con deliberada lentitud y ensayada dulzura. Era como si fuera un animalito herido al que él estaba tratando de tranquilizar para que no huyera y así me sentía.

Alargo su mano despacio y sin prisas, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mostrándome tranquilidad y calma que en realidad no estaba sintiendo. Mi pulso aumentaba considerablemente y tuve miedo, mis ojos se desviaban cada pocos segundos hacia cualquier lado buscando salidas. Las puntas de sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla y me estremecí involuntariamente a su toque.

Acuno mis mejillas entre sus manos y se acercó hasta dejar un pequeño beso en mi frente. Era un cambio tan abrupto que no sabía cómo reaccionar. La ternura de este momento era totalmente lo opuesto a la ira de hace momentos. Estaba desconcertada y me sentía fuera de lugar, pero aun así trate de mantenerme tranquila.

Si él comprobó mi versión era algo bueno ¿Verdad?

Él está tranquilo y eso es bueno ¿Creo?

Esto era lo que quería, que se tranquilizara y ya lo logro, entonces tengo que estar feliz por ello.

Pero si este desplegué de ternura de su parte es algo bueno ¿Por qué no me siento bien? ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo ese dolor palpitante en mi pecho? ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo ese algo calentando la boca de mi estómago y queriendo bullir hasta hacerme gritar? ¿Por qué no estoy contenta, si se supone que debería estarlo?

¡¿Por qué demonios quiero quitar sus brazos de mi cuerpo y alejarlo de mí? ¿Eso es normal? ¿No querer que Edward me toque en este momento?

_¡Joder! esto no es normal._

Sentí sus labios descender por mi rostro hasta tocar los míos en un beso tierno y desprovisto de pasión. Fue como si con ese beso aprobara algo y diera por terminada la situación.

– Ya pequeña– susurro abrazándome nuevamente con fuerza– Debes de tener hambre– susurro recargando su barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza– Yo serviré la cena– y dicho esto beso mi frente otra vez y desapareció por el corredor.

Continuaba sin moverme. Comencé a rememorar lo que paso, sus ojos, sus gestos, la furia, la escena de la llamada y por último la dulzura que hacia un contraste chillante con los hechos previos.

¿El de verdad llamo a Esme?

_Si lo hizo…_

Parpadee repetidamente ante ese pensamiento y mi lenta y simple respiración se volvió profunda, cada bocanada de aire me dolía en lo más profundo del alma. Cada una de ellas me decía que de verdad paso, y sin poder evitarlo gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron de mis ojos a mis mejillas. Sentí el sabor salado de una de ellas en mis labios y fui consiente al fin de la situación, pero no quería empeorarlo, él estaba tranquilo ahora y eso era lo que importaba, eso era lo que yo quería, ahora podíamos volver a ser los de siempre.

Limpie las lágrimas con mis manos y talle mis ojos para desaparecer todo rastro de ellas. Edward no podía verme llorando, si eso pasaba él se culparía y volvería a encerrarse en su caparazón.

Esme dijo que cuando se ama y se tiene voluntad se puede perdonar. Por esta vez dejare mi orgullo de lado y me limitaría a disfrutar la tranquilidad que nos invadía nuevamente. Inhale profundamente un par de veces antes de poder tranquilizarme del todo y coloque una sonrisa en mis labios.

¿Quería que Edward se tranquilizara? Bien, pues ya lo hizo, era hora de tranquilizarme yo.

Seguí el camino que Edward había hecho hasta la cocina en silencio, decidí mantener al margen mis pensamientos y dudas, no quería arruinar más el día.

Me detuve en la entrada de la cocina observándolo tratar de cocinar. Era obvio que él no sabía hacer algo más que sopas instantáneas así que solo se limitó a servir el spaghetti. Levanto su rostro dándome una sonrisa que me dejo totalmente descolocada. Era una sonrisa feliz, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, era como si nada hubiera perturbado su paz. No podía creerlo, simplemente se me hacía imposible creer que después de lo que paso hace tan solo minutos me sonría como si el sol se acabara de poner para él. Era simplemente inconcebible. Dejo de sonreír al ver que no respondía de la misma manera.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa resplandeciente sonrisa. Yo seguía enojada, muy dentro de mí la indignación se oponía a la calma que quería mantener, mi orgullo me gritaba "estúpida" tan quedamente que era fácil ignorarlo y la frustrante impotencia apretaba mi estómago, haciéndome retorcer con mis propios sentimiento. Pero preferí callar, yo había dicho que no rompería la calma que ahora había, solo por esta vez prefería estar en esta tranquilidad. Solo lo haría por esta vez así que no tenía caso perturbarnos más, ya después hablaría con el de este asunto y lo arreglaríamos.

Ignore todos los sentimientos y con un poco de esfuerzo le regrese la sonrisa más sincera que pude en un momento como este. Sus labios volvieron a curvarse hacia arriba y tomo los platos llevándolos a la mesa conmigo siguiendo sus pasos.

– Oh– musito deteniendo su andar abruptamente ocasionando que casi chocara con su espalda. Levante la vista encontrando sus ojos fijos en mí, con esa malditamente hermosa sonrisa torcida– ¿Prefieres comer en nuestra cama?– murmuro viéndose de pronto incómodo. Fruncí el ceño ante su proposición, eso era algo tan poco usual en él.

– Edward, tú odias comer en la cama– dije incrédula. Sus ojos bajaron al piso tímidamente y parecía considerar sus próximas palabras.

– Sí, hmm…– se removió incomodo cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra– podríamos… podríamos hacerlo hoy. Creo que debes de estar cansada por la compras con mi madre– musito quedamente como si temiera que yo lo pudiera rechazar. ¡Dios! que contraste este hombre tan tierno y dulce con la terrorífica persona que puede ser en algunos momentos.

– Sí– susurre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminamos en silencio el cual se prolongó mientras degustábamos la comida. No hablamos en los 20 minutos que duro nuestra cena. No sabía que decirle y sinceramente tampoco tenía ánimos de buscar un tema para entablar conversación. Me sentía cansada física y emocionalmente. Edward tomos los platos y los llevo de vuelta a la cocina una vez que terminamos.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y pareció que el cansancio golpeo, como si el cansancio azotara todo mi cuerpo y mente. Me sentía exhausta tanto que no tenía siquiera ganas de ponerme a analizar más de lo ya hecho el comportamiento de Edward. Me acomode de costado y cerré mis ojos mientras me dejaba vencer por el sueño. Escuche cuando Edward volvió y cerró la puerta. Sus pisadas eran cuidadosas y lentas, como si temiera despertarme. Se colocó a mi lado tomando las sabanas y tapándonos a ambos, paso su mano por mi cintura apretándome fuerte contra él. Y lo último que sentí fue un beso en mi cabello seguido de un _"te amo"._

|:::::::|

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el cuerpo tenso. Me dolía cada musculo y hueso, incluso pestañear se me hacía pesado y difícil. Edward seguía a mi lado aferrándome a su pecho como si nunca quisiera soltarme. Quería cambiar de postura pero el cansancio estaba doliéndome en los huesos y preferí quedarme como estaba. Estaba agotada por las emociones del día anterior, y probablemente me estaban pasando factura en este momento.

Edward comenzó a removerse y supe que no tardaría mucho en despertarse. Pero después de unos minutos en calma total, sin otro movimiento de su parte supuse que seguía durmiendo. Así que con la calma y el silencio de la mañana volví a dormir tranquilamente.

Sentí cosquillas en mi nariz provocando que despertara nuevamente. Arrugue la nariz y la frente tratando de quitarme lo que fuera que me molestaba con este tonto gesto. Escuche una pequeña risa traviesa y supe que era Edward, abrí un ojo encontrándolo tan hermoso como siempre, estaba acostado sobre su costado apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos y el codo clavado en la cama mientras sus verdes ojos brillaban divertidos y felices.

_¿Qué lo tendría tan feliz?_

Su mano acaricio mi cabello con tanta devoción que una involuntaria sonrisa se desprendió de mis labios. _¡Oh Dios! como amaba a este hombre._

– Hola– susurre con un ojo aun cerrado.

– Buenos días– dijo mientras se inclinaba para dejar un beso en mi nariz haciéndome sonreír mas y despertándome totalmente– ¿Teniendo sueños húmedos conmigo nena? – abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida y recordé haber soñado con nuestra primera vez. ¡Oh cielos! hable dormida. Me sonroje hasta la raíz de mi cabello totalmente avergonzada.

– No te preocupes nena. Es bueno saber que tan irresistible te resulto– sonrió engreído provocando un nuevo nivel de sonrojo en mí. Brinque de la cama quedando de rodillas en ella y golpee su hombro en señal de mi indignación.

– No te burles de mi– dije con una voz que pretendía ser mandona y fuerte pero no salió más que chillona y distorsionada por la risa y la vergüenza que estaba conteniendo, provocando una fuerte carcajada en el.

– Oh vamos cariño. Soy irresistible. Tu misma lo dijiste– fruncí el ceño porque la realidad es que nunca lo había dicho, digo es obvio que es irresistible con ese sexy cabello rebelde, esos ojos tan verdes y profundos que parecieran desnudarte, su cuadrada mandíbula dándole un aspecto más masculino, esos labios para morder y besar hasta acabar con ellos, esos brazos tan fuertes y marcados, pasando a esos abdominales que _¡Oh Dios! Bella deja de pensar perversiones_ me sonroje por la desviación de mis pensamientos y sin haberme dado cuenta había recorrido su cuerpo con la mirada.

Levante la vista topándome con sus orgullosos ojos y su engreída sonrisa. Maldita sea, este hombre sabía el efecto que causaba en mí. Mordí mi labio y desvié la vista de tan magnifico espécimen.

– No eres tan irresistible como crees– susurre tratando de sonar convincente.

– ¿No? – la amenaza oculta en tan sencillas palabras me hizo volver la vista a él y una sonrisa torcida se plasmó en sus labios dejándome saber que no me esperaba nada bueno.

– No– sacudí mi cabeza con vehemencia varias veces.

– Pero tú lo dijiste– dijo estirando su mano para tocar mi rodilla haciendo hervir mi sangre al simple contacto.

– Nunca lo he dicho– masculle en un patético intento de sonar segura. Mientras mi centro comenzaba a humedecerse ante la pequeña caricia que subía y bajaba suavemente por mi muslo.

– _¡Oh Edward! Eres genial. Eres el mejor. ¡Oh Dios! sigue, si, eres tan irresistible_– lo mire horrorizada por sus palabras y la mala imitación jadeante de mi hablando en sueños. ¿En realidad dije eso?

El sonrojo ya no era un término aplicado en mí. Mi piel simplemente se encendió como Time Square en pleno año nuevo al tocar las doce.

– Los sueños mienten ¿Sabes?– trate de defender mi orgullo decapitado.

– Hmmm…– sus ojos viajaron desde los míos a mis labios, bajando a mis pechos y deteniéndose un momento en ellos, me estaba excitando y él lo sabía, su mano seguía esa pequeña pero insinuante caricia en mis muslos mientras sus ojos seguían bajando. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a mi centro su mano lo hizo también. Salte ante el repentino contacto. Aun con la pijama estaba segura de que él podía sentir la humedad– Creo que tu coño piensa diferente. Cariño– finalizó en tono pagado por el efecto que producía en mí.

_Joder. Al demonio el maldito orgullo._

Su palma abarco por entero mi centro y lo estrujo despacio, con delicadeza pero a la vez fuertemente volviendo más pesada mi respiración.

No podía esperar ¡maldición! estaba caliente, demasiado caliente. Me abalance sobre Edward haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la cama y estampe mis labios contra los suyos. Trace su labio con mi lengua y al abrirlos me adentre explorando todo lo que pudiera. Su lengua peleaba con la mía mientras sus manos amasaban mis pechos. En un arranque mordí fuertemente su labio arrancándole un fuerte gemido y sus manos se estamparon en mis nalgas apretándolas fuertemente.

Tome su playera y la hale hacia arriba sin importarme mucho la posición en la que él estuviera. Cuando logre quitársela el rápidamente tomo la mía del dobladillo y la rompió, simplemente tiro de ella hacia los lados y la desgarro dejándome más excitada.

Edward me giro quedando sobre mi mientras nos devorábamos en un beso avasallante. Descendió a mi cuello donde mordía fuertemente de vez en cuando, y lo curioso es que en ningún momento me dolió. Empujo la copa del brasier dejándolo bajo mis pechos haciendo que estos se vieran más altos de lo que en realidad eran y los ataco con voracidad. Paso la lengua por mis pezones y después los tomo en sus dientes tirando de ellos haciéndome chillar de placer.

– ¡Oh Dios! – Gemí– No pares– suplique enloquecida.

Tome sus cabellos entre mis dedos y lo obligue a levantar su cabeza y besarme nuevamente. Mis manos sin poderse estar quietas tomaron con desesperación el pantalón de su pijama bajándolo dejando que mis pies terminaran el trabajo. Tome su miembro en mi mano apretándolo y acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Su cabeza cayó en mi hombro mientras dejaba escapar un rugido ahogado contra mí.

– ¡Oh!– gimió– Eso nena– mascullo comenzando a embestir contra mi mano y sin detenerse un solo momento tomo el resto de mi pijama junto con las bragas y las bajo mientras yo levantaba la cadera para permitírselo. El conjunto solo llego hasta mis pantorrillas y sinceramente no me importaba nada más.

Una de sus manos viajo a mi entrepierna y comenzó a tocar mi clítoris con movimientos duros haciéndome rodar los ojos dentro de mi cabeza. No podía parar el vaivén de mis caderas ni tampoco mi mano en su erección. Dos de sus dedos comenzaron a salir y entrar con rapidez

– ¡Mierda!– Mascullo entre dientes– Estas tan mojada.

No podía soportar más. Sentía mi orgasmo formándose de a poco en mi vientre. Necesitaba hacerlo, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

– ¡Ah!– chille cuando pellizco mi clítoris– Edward te necesito. Hazlo. Fóllame– implore, realmente lo necesitaba.

Edward se colocó nuevamente sobre mí haciéndome doblar las rodillas sobre mi pecho, tomo su miembro en una mano acercándolo a mi centro y dejándolo resbalar por los pliegues de este haciendo contacto con mi clítoris y mis labios haciéndonos gemir a ambos ante el solo contacto de la piel. Cuando estaba segura de que necesitaría implorar nuevamente por él se adentró en mi de golpe arrancándome un grito entre la satisfacción y el placer.

Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza y desesperación sin contemplaciones y sin detenerse. Me aferre a su espalda enterrando mis uñas en ella y tirando de su cabello de vez en cuando. Luego de unas pocas embestidas el tomo una de mis piernas y la trato de subir a su hombro pero la pijama que seguía en mis pantorrillas se lo dificulto. Peleo contra ella hasta que logro quitarla de su camino haciéndome reír en medio de mi odisea de placer. Una vez fuera la pijama y las bragas me devolvió una mirada divertida y perversa.

– ¡Oh pequeña! No debiste reírte de mí– amenazo con una sonrisa torcida y ojos empañados de deseo.

Coloco mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro y entro de un empujón en mí embistiéndome fuertemente. Me encontraba al borde. Mis paredes se contraían intermitentemente y mi vientre reverberaba con el nudo de nervios formándose en él. Edward tomo mi otra pierna en medio de sus empujones y la subió hasta su hombro haciendo un ángulo más profundo. Sus embestidas se volvieron demenciales y certeras. Su pelvis golpeaba tan fuerte contra mis nalgas que el sonido del golpe se escuchaba fácilmente. Comencé a gritar con verdadera fuerza por el ángulo y la profundidad de sus penetraciones. Me estaba volviendo literalmente loca.

– Edward… estoy tan cerca– jadee y sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a tensarse.

– No hasta que yo lo decida Bella– mascullo con los dientes apretados deteniéndose totalmente. Lo mire a los ojos dilatados de placer. Una capa de sudor nos cubría totalmente.

– Por favor– chille totalmente fuera de mi llena de desesperación. Haría lo que fuera por correrme en este momento. Me embistió de golpe haciéndome gritar pero se detuvo nuevamente en mi interior– ¡Mas! por favor Edward, mas.

– ¿Con qué quieres más, eh?– salió de mi haciéndome abrir los ojos espantada, no se ira a detener ¿Verdad? Pero todo pensamiento quedo inconcluso cuando me tomo de un costado dándome vuelta como si fuera una muñeca de trapo en sus manos. Quede acostada boca abajo y él se acercó a mí por detrás. Juraba que lo haríamos así pero paso una mano entre mi vientre y la cama tirando de mi cadera hacia arriba. Todo era tan rápido, duro y salvaje que no podía evitar excitarme cada segundo más que pasaba.

Mi orgasmo seguía en puerta esperando solamente que dijeran "pase" para explotar. Pero Edward parecía no tener intenciones todavía de dármelo y eso estaba comenzando a crear una desesperación muy grande en mí.

– ¡No! rugió con voz dura cuando comencé a levantarme para sostenerme con mis manos– Pon la mejilla contra la cama. Quiero tu culo al aire.

_¡Oh. Por. Dios!_

Deje mi cuerpo en la posición que él dijo. Tomo mis caderas entre sus manos enterrando sus dedos en mi piel. Pero cuando creí que no podría soportar más me embistió fuertemente arrancando un grito de mis labios. Las estocadas eran fuertes y certeras sin detenerse un solo segundo en ellas. La respiración comenzaba a fallarme volviéndose cada vez más rápida e inconstante. Juro que veía doble porque constantemente dejaba de respirar.

Comencé a moverme llegando al encuentro de sus embestidas, buscando un punto que me hiciera explotar. Algo que me diera lo que necesitaba. Edward iba aumentando la fuerza y rapidez mientras me penetraba con fervor y mis paredes se apretaban cada vez más contra él.

– Eres mía– rugió al tiempo que dejaba caer un azote en una de mis nalgas. No pude más.

– ¡Edward!– grite al tiempo que explotaba extasiada de todo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Un estremecimiento fuerte viajo por toda mi espina dorsal sacudiendo todo mi cuerpo y deje de respirar por momentos, mi vientre se contrajo en torno a su miembro sujetándolo como si la vida de mi coño dependiera de ello. Tome la sabana entre mis manos apretándola y aferrándome a ella.

– ¡Oh mierda Bella!– grito antes de correrse de dentro de mí rugiendo fuertemente. Siguió embistiéndome alargando el orgasmo y bajando la intensidad hasta volverlo un pequeño vaivén de caderas.

Me deje caer jadeando exhausta y Edward cayó sobre mi aplastándome contra la cama. Rodo fuera de mí dejándose caer a mi lado mientras los últimos espasmos y contracciones de mi orgasmo se desvanecían de mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos estaban todavía cerrados y una sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios. El silencio se hizo en la habitación dándome la sensación de tranquilidad. Nuestras respiraciones lentas eran lo único que se escuchaba. Ni siquiera los sonidos de la calle llegaban a nosotros.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida por el agotamiento cuando una caricia nació en mi nariz descendiendo por mis pechos llegando hasta mi ombligo haciéndome estremecer de puro gusto. Al abrir los ojos encontré los atentos y felices luceros brillantes de Edward. Me observaba con tanta satisfacción, felicidad y amor que me fue imposible no suspirar ante tal mirada. Estaba apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras su codo estaba sobre la cama. No perdía detalle de mí y eso a pesar de lo pasado hace tan solo minutos me cohibió hasta llegar a sonrojarme. Tome la sabana y me tape hasta la barbilla ante la vista incrédula y la carcajada saliendo de su pecho.

– ¿Volvió la tímida Bella?– Dijo con voz burlona haciéndome fruncir el ceño– Oh vamos cariño hace tan solo unos momentos te abalanzaste sobre mi como si pretendieras comerme vivo– volví a sonrojarme y subí la sabana hasta tapar mi cabeza provocando más risas de parte de él. Edward se acercó y me abrazo por encima de la sabana sin importarle que estuviera cubierta de pies a cabeza y se quedó simplemente acostado en mi pecho.

– Edward me aplastas– jadee cuando quise moverme y su peso limitaba mis movimientos– No me puedo destapar y me ahogo– le acuse retorciéndome como gusano tratando de escapar.

– Pero me gusta la versión Gasparin de ti– pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y por un momento me quede quieta debatiéndome entre seguir retorciéndome o fingir indignación. Pero finalmente no me decidí por ninguna de las dos.

– Cariño– murmure con voz de niña dulce sabiendo que le encantaba. Se acostó sobre mí sin dejarme cargar su peso y bajo la sabana hasta mi cuello arrastrando unos cuantos cabellos con ella. Acaricio mi frente y mejillas con ternura tratando de despejarlas de mis enredados cabellos y finalmente nos miramos a los ojos– Te amo.

Su sonrisa resplandeció. Fue como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más hermosa del mundo, o le hubiera dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

– Te amo– susurro sobre mis labios antes de plantar un tierno beso en ellos. Se recostó sobre mi pecho abrazándose con fuerza a mí, como si de pronto temiese que todo fuera a desaparecer. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y deje una de mis manos en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos. Los suspiros de gusto y satisfacción por su parte se desprendían de vez en cuando y nuestras respiraciones se volvían cada vez más pausadas y tranquilas– Nunca me dejes... – susurro– Si tú te fueras yo no sabría que hacer sin ti. Nunca me dejes Bella…– dijo mientras dejaba un suave beso en el nacimiento de mi seno izquierdo y volvió a acomodar su cabeza dejando su oreja en mi pecho a la par de mi corazón– Nunca lo hagas.

– Nunca– prometí con la firmeza de una palabra que en algún momento cobraría la factura de su pago…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**Quiero contestar a dos personitas que me dejaron Reviews que me llegaron de verdad. Los demás reviews los contestare en mi blog.**

**NATALIS GUTIERREZ: **Siento mucho que tuvieran que revisar la página diario, de verdad. Al principio tenía la idea de hacerlo como tú lo sugieres, una semana si y la otra no, pero desgraciadamente mis horarios no me dejan mucho tiempo libre así que trato de actualizar cuando puedo. No dejare la historia, así que no te decepcionare. Tú y tu prima son muy lindas de verdad. Gracias por leer.

**Anndy Venegas: **Agradezco que en lugar de criticarla me elogiaras y en vez de odiarla te gustara. Que bueno que tú tuvieras personas que supieron ver el problema a tiempo y te apartaran de lo que seguramente te hubiera hecho mucho daño. Y contrario a lo que piensas tu opinión si es mucho y es muy importante, por lo menos para mí. Mi correo lo pondré mas abajo así como mi face, mi blog y twitter

**Y adivinen que, hice un blog para esta historia con todo el sudor de mi frente xD (créanme que fue difícil para mi) en el blog subiré fotos, imágenes y adelantos de la historia. Para que más o menos se den una idea de cuando vaya a actualizar. Al siguiente día del adelanto subiré el capítulo aquí en FF**

**El blog de esta historia es **locuradeunaobsesion. blogspot. mx

**Mi correo es **yumelcullenff (arroba) hotmail. com

**Mi Twitter es** Yumel22

**Búsquenme en facebook como** Yumel Veintidos

**.**

**Espero lo disfruten. Agradezco a los anónimos, a las que me dejan reviews, a las que me mandan MP, me ponen en alerta, en favoritos o simplemente leen incognitamente. Gracias de verdad**

**.**

********Gracias por leer chicas. **Sin más que decir espero les guste mucho y lo disfruten.**********


	8. Tú

**NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago locuras con ellos._

Ginette, nena eres un amor de persona y ya no me regañes tanto.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 – Tú<p>

"_Que patético resulta describir cosas que no pueden describirse"_

Anne Rice "Entrevista con el vampiro"

—_Nunca —prometí con la firmeza de una palabra que en algún momento cobraría la factura de su pago…_

.

.

.

¡Maldito sueño!

¡Maldito sol!

¡Maldito Edward por mantenerme despierta tan tarde!

La luz comenzó a quemar mi espalda, y no me quedo otro remedio que moverme. Gire y quedé recostada de espaldas a la cama, tire de las sabanas y me cubrí hasta la cabeza. Odiaba el sol, sobre todo en las mañanas cuando yo lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Siempre fui mala para despertarme en las mañanas creo que por eso el sol se volvió mi eterno enemigo, al que desgraciadamente nunca podre eliminar.

Odiaba las mañanas en que el sol salía más temprano de lo normal, sobre todos las mañanas en que Edward me mantenía despierta toda la noche.

No podía quejarme de la noche que pasamos, pero sí podía quejarme del levantarme temprano. Estire mi cuerpo debajo de la sabana, incluso creo que estire hasta los dedos de mis pies. El ángulo que mi cuerpo adquirió fue extraño pero extremadamente placentero al sentir mis huesos crujir y mis músculos relajarse.

Edward no trabajaba hoy pero yo tenía que ir a la universidad, eran los últimos días del ciclo escolar y sinceramente no era muy necesario ir ya que había acreditado todas mis materias, pero aun así no quería faltar.

Habíamos llegado a un punto medio, yo trataba de no provocar sus celos y él trataba de tranquilizarse. No siempre funcionaba y cada vez con más frecuencia cedía un poco. No es que me pareciera mal, al contrario, trataría de dar todo de mí para que esta relación funcionara y Edward correspondería igual.

Hablamos un par de veces sobre su carácter, y aunque esas conversaciones no llegaron demasiado lejos fueron buenas y creo que nos ayudaron.

Últimamente hacíamos el amor todas las noches y en las tardes, era como sí no pudiéramos tener suficiente. Era explosivo e incluso muchas veces olvidaba mi pudor.

Usualmente Edward llegaba directamente a hacerme el amor y después tendíamos a comer.

Casi siempre la comida la traía él de regreso a casa, y por algún motivo probablemente estúpido, me molestaba.

Tome un profundo suspiro deseando ser de esas mujeres como Alice, que aún dormida era totalmente activa, puedo dar fe de ello de tantas patadas por parte de ella en nuestras pijamadas. Contrario a ella, yo era perezosa y amaba serlo.

Una lenta caricia corría por mi espalda, se sentía delicada como una pluma, pero la reacción que provocaba en mi cuerpo no era la que me provocaría una pluma, esa reacción que me aceleraba el corazón y me provocaba estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo solo la podía provocar la piel de Edward.

–Despierta dormilona –susurro en mi oído.

Gruñí o tal vez me queje por ser molestada en mi estado de paz, calma y pereza bien merecida.

–Despierta cariño– dejó un pequeño beso en la parte trasera de mi oreja –Te haré nuevamente el amor y quisiera contar con tu cooperación.

– ¡Estoy despierta! –grité con mi voz amortiguada contra la almohada. Inmediatamente giré mi cuerpo dejando mi espalda sobre el colchón y quitando apresuradamente los cabellos sobre mi cara –Estoy despierta –parpadee repetidas veces debido a que la triste realidad decía que parecía tener un ojo todavía pegado. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y volví a abrirlos totalmente despierta –Ahora sí. Estoy despierta.

La risa de Edward fue totalmente inesperada, era una carcajada tan limpia y verdadera que no pude evitar reír con él.

Su rostro resplandecía, y se comenzaba a sonrosar en las mejillas, no pude pasar por alto las pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Lo amaba tanto.

|:::::::|

La universidad era aburrida. Cada vez pensaba más en la oferta de Edward de solamente casarnos y ser ama de casa. De no ser porque mi padre necesitaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo de su negocio podría tomar enserio las palabras de Edward.

No quería defraudar a mis padres, pero en ocasiones Edward hacía sonar su proposición tan tentadora que se me hacía difícil rechazarla.

Habíamos acordado esperar por lo menos un año antes de planear hijos. Para ese entonces tendría veintiuno y tendría a mi primer hijo después de los veintidós, me parecía buena edad. Edward decía que esa era la edad media en que las mujeres tenían hijos, y él no podía estar equivocado, era pediatra. Él sabía de estas cosas.

Firme a su palabra Edward no volvió a hablar de tener bebes pero yo podía sentir su deseo cada vez que salíamos a pasear y veíamos niños o parejas con bebes. Observaba el anhelo en sus ojos y me dolía tener que negárselo, me dolía no poder hacerlo feliz, sobre todo cuando él me había hecho tan feliz a lo largo de estos meses.

Salí de la cafetería hacia mi última clase. Me encontré con Jasper en la entrada del salón y no pude evitar el recuerdo de las palabras de Edward hace cuatro días.

"_Te mira diferente. No me gusta cómo te mira"_

¿En realidad me miraba diferente y yo no lo había notado?

Desde esas palabras de Edward me aleje un poco de mi amigo, no conscientemente, he de decir que fue totalmente sin pensarlo, es solo que me sentía incomoda. Tal vez Edward tenía razón.

Pero en momentos como estos, cuando Jasper me miraba como a su hermanita menor no podía evitar decirme a mí misma que eran alucinaciones de Edward.

Entramos juntos y como siempre nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre. Agache la mirada y me dedique a garabatear mi libreta llenándola de mi nombre con diferentes tipos de letra.

–Me gusta esa –levante mi vista hacia Jasper desconcertada y con el ceño arrugado –La letra, parece que estas practicando y me gusta esa última que utilizaste.

Mire mis tantas escrituras revisando la que a él le gusto, era manuscrita entendible, ya que mi caligrafía normal tendía a ser manuscrita cero entendible para nadie que no fuera yo misma.

–Mmm… Gracias –conteste dudosa.

Después de lo que juraría fue una eternidad Jasper carraspeo llamando mi atención nuevamente, y vagamente me pregunte por qué no llegaba el profesor.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

–Estamos haciéndolo –conteste cortante arrepintiéndome en el acto. Jasper se miraba confuso y algo herido por mi actitud, pero no sabía que me orillaba a ello. Después de las palabras de Edward simplemente no podía evitar sentirme incomoda.

El ceño de mi amigo se frunció y desvió la vista hacia todos lados, y cuando pareció encontrar lo que buscaba tomo mi brazo con delicadeza pero con fuerza en el agarre y me arrastro fuera del salón de clases. Él nunca se había comportado así, pero supongo que yo tampoco me había comportado nunca como lo estaba haciendo, así que podía entenderlo.

Salimos del edificio y cruzamos los jardines de la universidad, mis pies difícilmente le seguían el paso pero trataba de hacerlo.

Jasper se detuvo por un momento en una parte alejada de los jardines pero reanudo el paso volviendo a arrastrarme con él hasta llegar a un árbol. Bastante grande y con suficiente sombra para cubrirnos del desagradable sol que había.

– ¡Puedes decirme ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –preguntó soltando mi agarre y alejándose unos metros de mí.

–Eso quisiera saber yo –le grite de vuelta mientras sobaba mi brazo –Me arrastras como si fuera de trapo, ¡Maldición! me duele el brazo –gruñí llamando totalmente su atención.

–Lo siento –susurro, tomo nuevamente mi brazo examinándolo un poco.

Su proximidad me incomodo, tal vez Edward sí tenía razón en desconfiar de Jasper, pero no podía, ni quería creer eso, mi amigo amaba a Alice, simplemente se adoraban el uno al otro. Eran de esas parejas que uno cree de ensueño, que hacen todo juntos pero mantienen cierto tiempo por separado, eran simplemente perfectos y yo no podía creer que Jasper estuviera fingiendo eso.

–No te preocupes –retire lentamente mi brazo.

–No entiendo que está pasando Bella. –Se alejó nuevamente de mi dándome la espalda –Somos amigos hace bastante tiempo y nunca te habías comportado de esta manera. ¿Hice o dije algo que te hubiera molestado? –se volvió al tiempo que hacia esa pregunta.

–No es tu culpa.

–Entonces, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que te alejes de mí?

–Jasper –susurre no muy segura de como continuar con esta conversación.

–Dime –gruño hacia mí, como nunca lo había hecho, e indudablemente me dolió su reacción hacia mí porque era mi amigo más querido, pero creo que me lo merecía.

–Tú amas a Alice ¿Verdad?

La mirada de Jasper pasó de sorpresa a incredulidad total. Parecía como si no creyera que se alguien, y menos yo, hubiera hecho una pregunta tan absurda.

–Claro que amo a Alice, ¿Bella, por qué haces una pregunta tan ridícula? –me sonroje de vergüenza, y el sin sabor de desconfiar de mi amigo.

–Nunca la engañarías ¿No es así? –ni siquiera mire sus ojos cuando hice la pregunta, me sentía tan avergonzada. Sentía como si yo fuera una de esas chicas cotillas a las que tanto he detestado.

– ¿Es por eso? –Pregunto incrédulo – Tu comportamiento, ¿Es porque crees que engaño a Alice? –El enojo en su voz era palpable, yo lo estaría también – ¡Maldición! ¿De donde sacaste algo tan estúpido Bella? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo engañaría a Alice?

–Lo siento –y de verdad lo sentía. Tal vez me deje llevar por inseguridades.

–No entiendo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? –sus ojos se estrecharon levemente.

–Se me ocurrió porque…

–No mientas, –corto tajante mis palabras –eso nunca se te habría ocurrido por sí solo. Alguien tuvo que meterse esa idea en la cabeza.

La vergüenza y extrañamente el miedo a que él supiera de mi conversación con Edward me golpeo de pronto. No sabía que era lo que me provocaba miedo solo sabía que no quería que mi amigo pensara diferente de mí.

– ¿Tan estúpida piensas que soy que no puedes creer que se me ocurriera algo por mí misma? – pregunte a la defensiva.

–No me cambies el maldito tema Bella, fue Edward ¿verdad? ¡Maldición! Nunca hablo de él para no meterme en tu relación pero parece que él te está llenando la cabeza de estupideces –sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que nunca había visto a Jasper tan enojado, ni siquiera hace minutos estaba tan enfurecido como en este momento.

La ira comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo gota a gota hasta que fue imposible contenerla también.

¡Joder!

– ¡Jasper! no permitiré que insultes a Edward. Él no ha hecho absolutamente nada.

– ¡Claro que lo ha hecho! –Gritó mi raramente exaltado amigo –Yo sé que ese imbécil es el causante de que tú y yo estemos peleando en este momento.

Desconocía por completo a mi amigo, pero también me desconocía a mí. Pelear de esta manera era algo que nunca nos había pasado, y no quería pensar siquiera como reaccionaria Alice al enterarse de esto.

– ¡El imbécil aquí eres tú! –Grité totalmente fuera de mí. Estaba furica histérica y totalmente irrazonable. Di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme de él.

No permitiría que insultara a Edward, ni que se metiera en mi relación, y si él quería perder mi amistad por una tontería, por mí, estaba perfecto.

– ¡Bella ven acá, maldita sea!

Y seguí caminando ignorando cada uno de sus gritos.

Llegue a mi auto, me acomode en el asiento, tome el volante y nada, si exacto nada. Me quede mirando hacia el frente, no sabía que era lo que miraba pero mis ojos estaban clavados en algo. Creo que era la acera o tal vez por un momento mire la banca.

Me perdí en algún momento entre el pasado y lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

Edward había dicho que él sentía que algo había cambiado con Jasper, recuerdo que dijo no sentirse bien con la relación tan unida que teníamos y también lo recuerdo pedirme que me distanciara un poco, no mucho, solo lo necesario para calmar su mente.

Sin embargo, lo que más recuerdo de todo fue decirle que no, Jasper era como mi hermano y no dejaría de lado su amistad por calmar las locuras de Edward.

No hablamos hasta dos días después de esa plática.

Termine llamándole y disculpándome.

Si había sido tan firme en ese momento con Edward ¿Por qué me distancie de Jasper?

¿Será que inconscientemente yo también sentí un cambio en Jasper? Eso es estúpido el seguía siendo el mismo hasta hace dos horas cuando lo hice explotar.

Tal vez Edward si tenía razón después de todo.

|:::::::|

Llegue al departamento después de haber hecho compras, necesitaba preparar la comida y quería hacer algo lindo para Edward.

Deje las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y fui a la recamara a cambiar mi ropa por algo más cómodo. Tome una camisa de Edward y uno de sus bóxer que hace meses había proclamado como míos y nunca devolví. Me encantaba estar cómoda, en especial con ropa de hombre, era más suelta y me hacía sentir más libre.

Comencé a cortar las verduras para preparar la comida. Sabía que a Edward le encantaba que cocinara, aunque últimamente el casi siempre compraba la comida en algún lugar y la llevaba a casa.

Un tiempo después. El suficiente para que la comida estuviera casi lista escuche el sonar de las llaves fuera del departamento, y poco después como la puerta se abría y cerraba nuevamente. Lo espere en la cocina mientras agregaba un poco de pimienta a la carne.

–Mmm –sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y acomodo su cara en mi cuello –huele delicioso.

–Ya va a estar lista –entrelace mis dedos con los suyos sobre mi vientre.

–Yo no me refería a la comida –susurro en mi oído causando que cerrara los ojos. Su lengua lamio el contorno de mi oreja y un gemido fue arrancado de mi garganta por su acción. Edward quería sexo.

Me separe de él todo lo que la cocina me permitía lo podía permitir, tan rápido que él se quedó parpadeando un momento antes de volver su vista hacia mí.

– ¿Por qué huiste? –su ceño estaba fruncido en disconformidad y sonreí con diversión.

–Porque hemos estado teniendo sexo todos los días ¡desde hace semanas!

– ¿No te ha gustado? –murmuro haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior marcando un puchero parecido al de un niño pequeño –Yo pensé que te gustaba.

–Claro que me gusta mi amor, es solo que… –rasque mi cabeza encontrando las palabras para convencerlo – ¿Podríamos solo por este día, ver una película, y recostarnos abrazados sin nada de sexo? –su puchero se pronunció infinitamente más y su ceño volvió a arrugarse. Camine nuevamente cerca de él, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Si él lograba atraparme antes de que aceptara terminaríamos teniendo sexo, y yo lo sabía –Solo quiero estar abrazada a ti cariño, por este día.

– ¿Y mañana puedo follarte? –pregunto en un tono inocente que no concordaba para nada con sus palabras.

–Claro que sí cariño, –bese sus labios rápidamente y susurre con una voz dulce, como si hablara con un niño de seis años –mañana podemos tener montones y montones de sexo ¿Qué te parece?

–Me parece señorita Swan que tenemos un trato –sonrió tomando mi nuca y besándome con una fiereza demandante dejándome ver lo que me había perdido por el día de hoy.

Después de una pequeña platica y bromas, Edward comenzó a poner la mesa mientras yo servía la comida. Era genial tener a alguien como él, me sentía totalmente afortunada.

– ¿Qué película quieres que veamos? –pregunto Edward.

–No sé –sabía que a Edward casi nunca le gustaban las películas que yo escogía. La mayoría del tiempo se quedaba dormido a la mitad –elige la que quieras.

Él sonrió hermosamente y por esa sonrisa podía dejarle escoger las películas el resto de nuestras vidas.

No recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que miramos, pero si recuerdo el sentimiento de paz, la tranquilidad que sentí cuando Edward me mantenía abrazada.

Ojala todos los días fueran de esa manera, tan llevaderos, tan felices, tan nuestros.

Desafortunadamente no podía ser así, existía un mundo, al cual, llamaban mundo exterior, ese extraño cuerpo celeste azul que contenía la realidad en su interior, y que por más esfuerzos que uno hiciera por evitarla, alejarla o incluso ignorarla, está siempre, siempre te encontraba.

Recuerdo que ella me encontró.

¡Oh si, vaya que me encontró!

|:::::::|

Abrí los ojos temprano en la mañana. No podía abrirlos completamente por el sueño así que no miraba bien, pero si podía distinguir que ni siquiera había amanecido completamente. El cielo estaba gris y yo desnuda.

Sentí el brazo de Edward en mi cintura y su pecho tocando mi espalda. Suspire. Suspire profundo, con tanto pesar, que resultaba patético. No me moví, no podía hacerlo.

¿Recuerdan esa realidad de la que había hablado? ah pues la maldita perra me esperaba. Esperaba al acecho a que dejara la cama. Cerré los ojos recordando.

_Salí del baño lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a contestar mi móvil. Había estado sonando un par de veces y Edward no se encontraba en la habitación__._

_El número no me era conocido. No lo tenía registrado y usualmente no tiendo a contestar números que no conozco pero sabía que mi padre me llamaría en estos días y por cualquier cosa decidí contestar._

–_Hola – silencio fue la contestación. Mire nuevamente la pantalla asegurándome de que la llamada todavía estaba en marcha – ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? –silencio nuevamente._

_Corte la llamada._

_Me dirigí a terminar mi baño olvidándome de lo sucedido. No era común pero tampoco extraño, a todos nos han llamado números equivocados._

_El asunto no fue de mayor importancia hasta una hora después que me encontraba en la recamara con Edward. Estábamos hablando, y ni siquiera puedo recordar acerca de que, lo que sí recuerdo es que involucraba a su familia. El sonido de un mensaje llegando a mi celular interrumpió nuestra plática y Edward alargo la mano. No le tome importancia, no había nada que pudiera ocultarle. _

_Lo leyó mientras yo seguía parloteando. No mire su rostro, pero sentí el cambio inmediato en el aire. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal._

_Se desprendió de mi abrazo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama dándome la espalda. _

_Yo seguí acostada un momento más hasta que fue simplemente insoportable el silencio. Camine, rodeando la cama acercándome a él. _

–_He estado pensando mucho en ti y en nuestra salido de hace meses –comenzó a leer– No sé si todavía conservaras este número, pero estoy nuevamente en la ciudad y me gustaría saber si quisieras salir conmigo –y con un gesto de desdén absoluto en su rostro, finalizo diciendo –Llámame preciosa._

_Tiró el pequeño aparato del demonio hacia mí y sin saber que hacer estire mi mano con lentitud para tomarlo. Era verdad, el mensaje estaba ahí, decía exactamente lo que Edward acababa de decir, sin embargo, no tenía idea de quien lo había mandado._

–_Edward no es…_

–_Llámalo preciosa –dijo en un tono tranquilo cortando mis palabras. _

_La serenidad de su postura y la tranquilidad de sus palabras provocaron que una sensación de cosquilleo subiera por mi espina hasta mi cuello haciéndome estremecer._

_Negué con mi cabeza dispuesta a defenderme a capa y espada, abrí mi boca para tratar de arreglar esto pero él nuevamente me tomo ventaja._

– _¡Llámalo! –su voz ya no era serena, la demanda en su tono era notoria y sus ojos contrario a la paz de su rostro, flameaban de furia._

–_No Edward –dije con voz aparentemente fuerte, tratando de sonar todo lo firme que esta situación ameritaba._

_Algo que no esperaba y creo que nunca espere fue la explosión de ira que siguió a mis palabras. Yo solo quería que esto se detuviera, pero parecía que no iba a ser así, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido llamar._

_Edward arrojo mi móvil contra la pared rompiéndolo en pedazos. Salté asustada, ante la repentina acción. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Edward estaba descontrolado. Su rostro antes pacifico ya no escondía sus sentimientos. Estaba más allá de cualquier furia que yo hubiera conocido. Estaba más allá de sentirme segura. Edward me daba miedo._

– _¡¿No quieres llamar a tu amante?! –Gritó avanzando dos pasos hacia mí. Retrocedí por simple instinto y eso pareció enfurecerlo más._

–_Él no es mi amante Edward, –susurre con voz suave –ni siquiera sé quién era._

_El comenzó a andar por la habitación, y a pesar de que esta era grande parecía no haber el espacio suficiente para contenerlo. Fue como si a cada momento la habitación se estuviera haciendo más y más pequeña o tal vez era él, el que crecía._

– _¡Mientes! –sus gritos eran roncos y fuertes. Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo._

–_No. No lo hago –afirme con valentía._

– _¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! – su puño impacto con la puerta produciendo el sonido de algo quebrándose. No supe si fue su mano o la puerta._

–_Edward te amo ¡entiéndelo por favor! –de pronto me encontraba sostenida por sus brazos. Esas antes dulces y tiernas manos, hoy mis carceleras. Apreso mis brazos con demasiada fuerza._

– _¿Crees que no sé qué tienes otro? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota para permitirlo? Tú eres mía Isabella ¡mía! –comenzó a sacudirme con fuerza._

– _¡Suéltame! –Grité sacudiéndome de su agarre, luchando contra sus manos –Me haces daño– murmure dolida por sus acciones._

–_Nunca te dejare ir –afirmo._

– _¡Maldición! Sí, tengo un amante –grite sin medir mis palabras – ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?! Que me follo a otro. Felicidades ya lo tienes –aplaudí en su cara ruidosamente con sarcasmo –Y no solo eso ¡Tengo miles de amantes! Y cada vez que te vas a tu maldito trabajo uno diferente entra al departamento –corrí hacia la cama golpeándola mientras gritaba y gesticulando con ademanes exagerados –En esta estúpida cama me follo a cada uno de ellos. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eres feliz ahora? ¿Te hizo sentir mejor que dijera todo eso? ¿También quieres saber cómo lo hago? ¿Quieres que…?_

_Silencio._

_No había nada más que silencio dentro de la habitación._

_Podría jurar que ni siquiera estaba respirando._

_La conmoción no me dejaba pensar. Sentía mi mejilla caliente, pero eso paso a un segundo término conforme la idea de lo que había pasado se abría paso en mi mente._

_No sabría decir si fue el dorso o la palma, ya que fue tan rápido que no me percaté de que sucedía hasta que sucedió, pero sé que me golpeo._

_Un segundo estaba gritando histérica y al otro me encontraba sentada en el suelo con un golpe en el culo por el impacto y otro en mi mejilla._

_Sentí el tiempo pasar como si fueran horas. Ahora entiendo a Einstein cuando dijo que el tiempo era relativo. De verdad lo era._

_Levante la vista con lentitud, casi con miedo a mirar lo que me esperaba, estaba aterrada de enfrentar la realidad._

_Sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos que yo tanto amaba estaban sorprendidos. Era como si él no creyera tampoco que esto hubiera sucedido. Tal vez él no quería hacerlo._

_Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y morían en su barbilla, cayendo hacia la alfombra. Las mías no podían ser diferentes a las suyas._

– _¡Oh Dios! –susurro con incredulidad._

_Dio un paso hacia mí pero el terror me invadió. Retrocedí arrastrándome por el suelo hasta que mi espalda golpeo un lado de la cama._

– _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Oh Dios lo siento! –murmuraba, no dejaba de repetirlo. Como si repetirlo fuera a borrar lo que había pasado –Bella lo siento… no pensé… yo…_

_Volví a tratar de retroceder, siendo impedida por la cama, me encogí en mi misma posición._

_Las rodillas de Edward golpearon el piso delante de mí y sus manos tocaron el suelo mientras agachaba su cabeza. Lucia derrotado, pero estaba segura de que no más de lo que yo lo estaba en este momento._

_Esto no era verdad. Esto no podría estar pasando. _

_Parecía ser un mundo paralelo._

–_Me golpeaste –murmure aturdida._

_Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente con el dolor impreso en su rostro._

–_Lo siento… yo no quise._

_No podía dar crédito a sus palabras. Si no quiso golpearme ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

–_Es solo que no parabas de gritar… y decías esas cosas… y yo… yo no quise –balbuceaba descontrolado._

_No entendía, parecía como si mi cerebro se hubiera detenido. Juro que miraba las cosas más lentas y apáticamente, es como si no pudiera sentir nada, era extraño._

–_No entiendo –susurre._

_Edward atrapo mi cuerpo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de huir de su toque nuevamente. Mi cuerpo se tensó en respuesta automática. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo. Su cabeza se recargo sobre la mía y comenzó a repartir besos sobre mi cabello, descendiendo lento hasta dejar pequeños besos en mi frente mi nariz y mi mejilla. Contrario a cada vez que él me besaba, esta vez no correspondí, ni a su abrazo, ni a su toque._

–_Lo siento. Juro que no volverá a pasar –prometió mirando directo a mis ojos._

_Podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, la preocupación de sus acciones y el miedo de las mías._

_Dos años juntos y nunca pensé que algo así fuera a pasar._

_Todo en mi interior gritaba ¡déjalo! _

_Pero no podía, sentía que no podía desperdiciar todo el tiempo que hemos invertido en nuestra relación. No podía simplemente dar la vuelta he irme. No podía, porque lo amaba._

_Edward comenzó a murmurar cosas incoherentes._

_Arreglaríamos esto, esta relación no terminaría por mi causa, yo nos sacaría adelante. Nuestra relación era fuerte. Nosotros éramos el uno para el otro ¿Cierto?_

_Mi pecho gritaba que estaba mal, algo no andaba bien, algo estaba jodidamente mal._

_Pero sin importar nada, me encontré murmurando._

–_No volverá a pasar._

|:::::::|

No recuerdo lo que paso después de eso. Tal vez me quede dormida o simplemente no lo recuerdo pero aun así el sentimiento de sentirme perdida me invadió. No sabía qué hacer.

Enfoque mi vista en la ventana, las cortinas eran hermosas, creo que eran gasa transparente, no lo recuerdo, pero la manera en que el sol se reflejaba en ellas haciéndolas brillar con pequeños destellos de diferentes colores era encantador.

Fruncí el ceño de pronto.

Qué raro que solo uno de mis zapatos estuviera al lado de la cama, siempre dejaba los dos. Tal vez estuviera en el baño, tendría que ir por el cuándo consiguiera levantarme de la cama. Tendré que comenzar el desayuno dentro de poco.

El sol estaba en lo alto y parecía bastante tarde, tal vez podía quedarme para siempre bajo las sabanas, hibernar como hacen los osos, hasta que mis problemas se vayan.

En contra de todo pronóstico me levante lentamente alejándome del cálido cuerpo a mi lado.

Entre a la ducha con la mente en blanco. En realidad en blanco, era un planeta extraño y yo la alienígena, o por lo menos así lo sentía.

Salí de la ducha vestida con un short de pijama y una camiseta gigante.

La alfombra se sentía incomoda contra la planta de mis pies mojados, así que comencé a buscar el otro zapato exhaustivamente. Abrí el closet aventando los zapatos y ropa ahí para encontrar ese zapato. No aparecía, así que comencé a mover los muebles de la habitación.

¡Maldito zapato!

– ¿Bella? –murmuro su voz detrás de mí, sonaba pastosa y con sueño. Lo ignore, o tal vez mi cerebro lo hizo, creo que nunca sabré si lo hice consciente o inconsciente – ¿Qué haces?

–Nada –murmure sin ponerle mucha atención.

Volví a sacar ropa, toda la que podía. Ese zapato tenía que estar en algún lado.

– ¡No! –su grito me sobresalto haciéndome detener mi búsqueda. Sus manos tomaron las mías girándome hacia él. El miedo predominaba su rostro y eso me desconcertó.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No me dejaras. No lo harás. Por favor, arreglaremos todo, yo lo sé –hablaba apresuradamente, pero aun así entendí algunas frases.

– ¿Qué? Edward ¿De qué estas ablando? –me sacudí de su agarre alejándome unos pasos de él.

–Tu maleta –señalo al lado del closet la maleta que sin ponerle importancia, había tirado momentos atrás –Si te vas, no podré soportarlo Bella, lo juro que no podre.

–Edward no me voy –le asegure aun a una distancia prudencial –Aun cuando a veces me provocas miedo –confesé murmurando.

Su rostro se crispo con una muestra de dolor y sus ojos viajaron por mi rostro hasta detenerse en mi mejilla. Sabia como se miraba, lo había visto hace horas. Se había puesto morada en lo alto del pómulo, pero la intensidad de su mirada me hizo sentir cohibida. Cubrí mi mejilla con mi mano, tratando de mantenerla fuera de su vista.

–Nunca me voy a arrepentir lo suficiente por eso –sabía lo que _"eso"_ quería decir, pero aun así no abrí mi boca –Juro que no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo Bella. Nunca.

Asentí, aceptando sus palabras. Sabía que no volvería a pasar, porque de ser así estaba más que decidida, yo lo dejaría. Todos cometemos errores, de seguro yo los he cometido y si Edward ha podido perdonar mis fallas porque no habría yo de perdonarlo una vez.

–No encuentro mi zapato –murmure de repente. Su expresión fue de incredulidad total, parecía ser que había olvidado lo que era un zapato –Mi zapato Edward. ¡No encuentro mi maldito zapato!

Se veía dudoso, y como si no entendiera que había pasado.

– ¿Cuál?

Tome el par del zapato que buscaba y se lo mostré.

–Este. No encuentro el otro –su ceño volvió a fruncirse con confusión.

– ¿Por qué no utilizas otro? –murmuro cuidadosamente.

– ¡Porque quiero estos malditos zapatos!

–Está bien. Te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Y así como así, el día de ayer paso a ser asunto olvidado.

|:::::::|

Los siguientes días fueron buenos, tranquilos, llevaderos. No podía quejarme, habíamos ido a la casa de sus padres el fin de semana y aprovechamos para pasar a visitar a mi padre.

El hematoma en mi mejilla desapareció en dos días, y el tema se dio por finalizado.

No es como si fuera algo de tanta importancia.

Sí, paso.

Sí, se disculpó.

Sí, prometió que no volvería a pasar.

Cualquiera comete errores a lo largo de su vida. Un ejemplo de ello era Carlisle, el hombre engaño a su esposa, un error lamentable, y ahora son felices, él la ama más que a nadie. Eso es lo que pasara con Edward y conmigo, él cometió un error, lo superaremos y seremos felices.

Cualquier historia tiene dos versiones, y ambas son verdaderas, todo depende de cómo las mires.

Como dicen por ahí, está tu verdad, mi verdad y la verdad. Ninguna de las 3 es absoluta y nadie sabe cuál es más verdadera que otra.

Volví a la universidad el lunes. No había hablado con Jasper para arreglar nuestros problemas, aunque quise hacerlo en varias ocasiones, no podía, mi móvil fue asesinado, y aunque Edward compro otro para mí al día siguiente, no tenía guardado ningún dato en alguna agenda, por lo tanto no sabía a donde llamar. Así que me sentía como una pica piedras en plena era tecnológica.

Entre a la cafetería sabiendo que los encontraría ahí. Podre conocer a Alice mucho antes de lo que conozco a Jasper, pero cuando lo conocí fue como un clic. Era como si él hubiera sido el hermano perdido que no sabía que tenía.

Estaban en una mesa apartada, lo bastante cerca de una ventana para que el sol les diera. Acurrucados, envueltos uno en los brazos del otro y haciéndose mimos mientras reían. Derrochaban miel, miel tan dulce que a pesar de empalagarte no podías evitar dejar de probar, así era mirarlos, molestaba lo empalagosos que eran pero siempre era fascinante mirarlos interactuar con tanto amor.

Me acerque sintiéndome mal por romper la burbuja de intimidad entre ellos. Deje caer mi mochila sobre una silla y tome asiento en otra. Ellos levantaron la vista y Alice sonrió deslumbrante, mientras Jasper frunció el ceño, no de una mala manera, parecía preocupado.

–Hola –salude en un murmullo, más para Jasper que para Alice. Ambos sabíamos que teníamos que arreglar nuestras diferencias, solo esperaba que no estuviera lo suficientemente enojado, porque yo ya no recordaba ni porque habíamos discutido.

– ¡Bella! –Chilló Alice –Justo a la persona que quería ver.

Temí, en realidad temí a sus palabras. Siempre que ella decía esas palabras algo malo pasaba.

–No, no iré de compras. No, no iré a una fiesta, y no definitivamente no me uniré a las conejitas de Play Boy –Alice frunció el ceño haciendo un pequeño puchero al recordar aquella temporada donde le dio la fiebre de las conejitas. Casi me sentí mal por ella, casi.

Jasper dejo salir una carcajada fuerte.

– ¿Play Boy? –pregunto mi amigo alternando su mirada en nosotras.

– ¿Nunca lo olvidaras? –Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano –Supéralo, esa fue una época mala.

–Alice –murmure con voz sombría –Te vestiste de conejita Play Boy dos Halloween seguidos e incluso le enviaste una foto mía por correo a la revista para que me adicionaran– Jasper tosió fuertemente atragantándose de risa ante las ocurrencias de su novia –Fue Charlie quien encontró en la correspondencia la carta en la que me invitaban a hacerlo. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que explicaría una carta de Play Boy? Mi padre incluso pregunto si me estaba prostituyendo– murmure lo último sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Esta vez creo que fue demasiado para mi amigo, escupió sobre la mesa el jugo que estaba tomando, provocando que Alice saltara de su lugar alejándose de él.

– ¡Qué asco Jasper! –grito mientras comenzaba a alejarse de nosotros.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunte.

–Voy al tocador a limpiarme –ambos miramos como Alice desaparecía por las puertas de la cafetería, yo quería mirarlo a él y disculparme pero sentía que si dejaba de ver el camino hacia la salida todo saldría mal.

Jasper carraspeo incómodamente, lo sé por qué no fue un carraspeo normal como los de "_me duele la garganta, carraspeare para que deje de doler_" este fue más como "_esto es incómodo, no sé qué hacer, carraspeare para romper el hielo_" si, estúpido, lo sé, y fue todavía más estúpido cuando yo carraspee de vuelta. Esto se sentía como un maldito show de comedia.

–Escucha Jasper… –comencé.

–Lo sé –me interrumpió.

–No debí.

–Lo entiendo –murmuro nuevamente– ¿Olvidado?

–Olvidado –confirme.

El silencio se volvió a instalar. Jasper y yo parecíamos incapaces de mirarnos a los ojos hasta que él carraspeo de nuevo llamando mi atención.

–Así que…

– ¿Películas en mi casa? –lo invite dejando salir toda la tensión de mi cuerpo. Jasper inmediatamente se relajó.

–Claro, hablare con Alice.

– ¡Genial! Creo que Edward trabajara esta noche, pero no importa, le preguntare –me levante y me despedí de él saliendo de la cafetería.

Y así como así, la pelea, las palabras y el enojo se olvidaron. Supongo que esa era nuestra manera, él era mi amigo y no necesitábamos disculpas elaboradas ni discursos lagrimosos.

Era genial tenerlo como amigo.

Nunca imagine que llegado un momento, él sería el único amigo que me sostuviera.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, segundo he de agradecer a todas las chicas que leen La finalidad de subir mi historia a FF no es que la llenen de Reviews, es el simple hecho de entretener, es un modo de expresión para mi. Agradezco la paciencia o falta de ella que han mostrado con mi historia.**

**El capitulo estaba terminado desde hace tiempo, pero por falta de tiempo tanto de mi parte como de mi Beta no se pudo ni mandar ni corregir.**

**Espero les guste. Nos leemos a la próxima.**


End file.
